The Forgotten One
by mzboredasalways
Summary: The Backstory to the Marauder's Era. {Complete}
1. Eli's POV 1

Eli's POV

1st year

I know that my mom didn't want me to go on the train because that would mean letting me go. And she can't do that.

"Mom I really have to go." I said for like the billionth time.

"I know Eli, I know." She said in my hair but she just held on tighter. My name isn't really Eli. It's actually Elizacerbella Draya Colbeta. But I'll be damned before I let someone call me that. I demand everyone call me Eli.

"Aunt Lela, we really have to go." My neighbor James said as he popped up beside me. I could tell that he was running recently because his hair was more wild than usual. He looked at me over my mother's shoulders, he was making fun of me.

"Ok, bye sweetie." My mom said finally releasing me from her iron grip. I took in a deep breath as I felt my lungs again. Don't let her size fool you, she is tiny but she has the strength of a python. I gave her one last kiss on the cheek before I raced James to the train. I won of course, I always do.

"Bye loner, I actually have friends." He said to me as we walked in.

"Bye loser, I have to find a compartment." Before he could say anything back I ran off.

I found an empty compartment pretty fast. I had a little trouble getting my luggage onto to shelf, this random student helped me out before leaving. I sat down by the window and started reading. I could hear my compartment filling slowly until there was only one seat left in front of me. I heard the door open again but I didn't bother to look up.

"Lily you should stay here, I'll go find another compartment." A boy's voice said.

"Are you sure?" The girl, Lily I assume, asked him sounding scared.

"Yea, I'll catch up to you on the boats."

"Alright then, bye." Lily closed the door and made her way to the seat in front of me. She was silent for a while before saying, "Hello."

I didn't want to seem rude so I looked up. She was in her robes already. She was pretty, and not because she had mountains of make-up, she was just naturally so. Her hair was an amazing color of red. And her eyes were a really nice shade of green almost like emerald green.

"My name is Lily Evans. What's yours?" She seemed nice enough.

"My name is Elizacerbella Draya Colbeta, but I prefer Eli." I said extending my hand.

"I think that Elizacerbella is a beautiful name." She said sounding like she really meant it. She shook my hand.

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you. So are you a first year?" I asked.

"Yes, are you?"

"Yea, so what house do you want to be in?"

"Anything would be fine as long as the hat doesn't touch my head and laugh at me." Lily said laughing.

"I know how you feel." I said laughing along with her. I was finding her really easy to talk to.

"I have been waiting for my letter ever since Sev told me I was a wizard."

"Are you muggle-born? That is so cool. I have one question, how do airplanes fly?"

"I wish I knew." She said laughing, but I knew she wasn't laughing at me.

"Anything off the trolley dears?" An older lady asked sticking her head into the compartment.

"Two chocolate frogs and a box of Bertie's Box of Every Flavor Beans, please." I said once I reached her.

"Here Lily." I said hand her a frog.

"They aren't real frogs are they?" She asked looking at the package.

"No, it's safe. They do move so don't get scared."

"Ok." She gave me a skeptical look before opening the package. I was surprise she trust me already. She ate the frog and I watch her face change happily. "This is amazing. How many flavors can beans have?" She asked pointing at the box in my hand.

"A lot apparently. Just be careful, it's not just a slogan, they mean _every_ flavor. Some are regular flavors, like chocolate, caramel, and butterscotch, while others taste like vomit and pepper."

"Whoa he's moving." She said surprised as she looked at her card.

"Of course he can't stay still all day."

"In muggle pictures they do."

"Really?"

"Yea, look." She took a picture of her robe pocket. I looked at it and it really wasn't moving. I poked it to see if she was just playing with me but the people still didn't move. "This is amazing." I said handing her back the picture. "So Lily how many first years do you know?"

"Just Severus. What about you?"

"I know, James, Peter and Frank."

"Does James have black hair and talks like this." She cleared her throat and said, "I'm going to be in Gryffindor?" I was shocked because she sounded creepily like James. I could hear the anger in her voice and couldn't help but laugh.

"Sorry that was just a great impression. So who said something about Slytherin or Gryffindor?" I asked worriedly. I've known James my entire life and he can hold a grudge for a long time. His record is 10 years and counting. And yes he is only 11 like me.

"Severus did."

"Yea, James had a one track mind. Also the memory of a hippogriff."

"He is also an arrogant toe-rag." Lily added.

"He's that too." I agreed. James is like a brother to me but he is.

"It's about time to get your robes on." Lily said as the other girls in the compartment started to change.

Soon after I got into my robes the train stopped. We all disembarked.

"First years over here!" We heard a booming voice over the crowd of students. The man calling us was a giant I swear. I mean I am really short to begin with but he made me feel like an ant. I followed Lily and we found who I assumed to be Severus.

"Severus this is Eli," Lily said introducing us as we followed, Hadrid, or something of that nature.

"Hello Eli."

"Nice to meet you Severus."

"Elizacerbella!" I heard a voice in the distance.

"Come on there's an empty boat over there." I said ushering them as quickly as I could. I really didn't want James to find me. As we got into a boat a girl filled the empty seat. James didn't find any of us.

"That name that was called was an awfully long name, it was a nice name but too long for a first name."

"It's my name." I said. I thought that he was going to laugh.

"I see why you prefer Eli." He said with a chuckle.

"Eliza!" Someone called. I refused to look. "Elizacerbella, I see you." I still didn't look. "Lizard look over here." I finally looked.

"What?" I yelled back. He was in a boat with Peter, a black haired boy and a brown haired boy.

"I want you to meet my new friends!" James shouted back.

"James jump into the lake."

"Alright." He jump out of the boat and into the lake without a moments hesitation.

The other boys in the boat looked over the edge. Then the black haired boy pushed the other two into the water. He fell to the floor of the boat and started laughing. Lily, Severus and I started to laugh as well. Suddenly three tentacles shot out of the water with the three boys. .

"Thanks James." I said.

"No problem, Eli." He said smiling.

This might seem like a weird exchange but it is actually really normal. Once when we were kids, James got me mad at him and I refused to talk to him. That day he promised that if he ever annoyed me again, that he would do one thing I told him. He's lucky because I don't get annoyed by him easily.

"Hey Pete, who's that guy that pushed you in?" I asked Peter.

"My name is Sirius Black, my good lady." They black haired boy said.

"Who's the other?" I asked.

"He doesn't matter, it's my name you'll remember." He said winking at me.

"OI! That's my cousin you're talking to." James said pushing Sirius into the lake.

"Can you guys believe how big this place is?" I asked turning back to Lily and Severus.

"It seems bigger than the book said." Severus said.

"It does." Lily agreed. We heard a splash as Sirius was lifted by the tentacle onto the boat.

"Step out of the boat carefully." Hagrid said, well I was close enough.

"Lookie the Firsties." A voice cackled above us. We looked up to see a man floating in mid-air.

"Oi, Peeves get away from here." Hagrid said to the floating man. Peeves left but not without stepping on a few heads before disappearing. "Follow me." He said leading the way. We walked until we reached a really big double-door. There was a woman standing in front of them. "Kids, this is Professor McGonagall."

"Thank you, Hagrid." Professor said. I could tell just by her voice that she was not one to mess with. "I am Professor McGonagall, I teach Transfiguration. Now once inside the Great Hall I will call out your name at which time you shall walked up to the stool and I will place the sorting hat on your head. The hat will place you in your respectful house. The four houses here are Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Once the hat announces your name, you will sit at the corresponding table. From that moment on your house will be like your family. Your achievements will gain your house points and bad behavior will have points taken away. Now wait here." She disappeared behind the door. The noise coming from with in was shocking.

"Eli." James said tapping my shoulder.

"What James?" I asked.

"So these are my new friends, Sirius and Remus."

"Nice to meet you Remus." I said shaking the brown haired boys hand.

"Nice to meet you Eli." He said sounding shy but I could tell he was brilliant.

"Nice to meet you Sirius." I said I was about to shake his hand as well but he grabbed it and kissed it. The girls around me watching the exchange giggled. I withdrew my hand quickly and wiped it off on my robe. James smacked the back of Sirius's head.

"We're ready for you." Professor said coming back. She had amazing timing a second more and Sirius would have been on the ground holding onto the place where the sun don't shine. He was a womanizer in training.

As we walked in I realized that it was called the Great Hall for a reason. It was captivatingly big.

"The ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky." Lily said in awe.

I sort of spaced out as I looked around the Hall. I looked at the staff table. The one in the center was the famous Albus Dumbledore. He looked like such a happy fellow. I heard clapping and snapped into focus.

"Now when I call your name come forward and sit on the stool. Andrews, Pearl." A girl with very dark hair but a light complexion walked forward. Her eyes were piercing blue. I heard a wolf-whistle and didn't have to turn around to know it was Sirius.

I stopped listening until I heard "Black, Sirius." Sirius walked up over confidently. The hat took it's time with Sirius before finally deciding on Gryffindor. Sirius got up and walked to the loudest table. He fist bumped with some guy and I rolled my eyes.

"Colbeta, Elizacerbella." I put my head up at walked to the stool. I sat and faced my peers. McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Ah." A voice said in my ear. I stiffened. "Sorry I alarmed you. Hmm your strength is amazing both physically and mentally. You have a nice heart but it's too guarded, so Hufflepuff is out. You don't have the motivation for Ravenclaw. Interesting, very interesting. Ah youth," The hat paused for a second before shouting, "Gryffindor." I took the hat off with some confusion and walked to the table. Sirius patted the seat next to him but I sat across from him.

Everyone else I knew besides Severus was place in Gryffindor. He was placed in Slytherin. After the last person was sorted Dumbledore stood up and the Hall quieted completely.

"I know that you all must be hungry but I have a few announcements. First years must know that the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds unless accompanied by a staff member. No student is allowed in the Restricted Section of the library. Now my parting words are, Blubber, nutter, cockroach, and tweak." He sat. He was brilliant but completely off his rocker. I think about how hungry I was until there was a feast appearing at the table. One of the boys reached for the food and a head popped out of the table.

"Welcome to Gryffindor." The ghost said joyfully.

"Hello." One of the girls said. I looked around and saw the Great Hall filling with ghost coming from everywhere.

The rest of the dinner was calm as the First Years became accustomed to their surroundings.

"Well everyone it is going to be another great year at Hogwarts with plenty of new and old faces. Follow your prefects to your common rooms. Good night." Dumbledore excused us.

"So Eli, want to go to my room?" Sirius asked putting an arm around me as we followed the Prefect.

"Not even in your sick dreams." I said sweetly.

"That was harsh." Sirius said sounding hurt. I really couldn't care less.

"Let me go, Black or you'll end up with a black eye." I said pushing his arm off of me.

"Come on." Sirius said stepping closer to me. I smiled at him.

James and Peter backed up and so did the rest of them because they didn't know what was going to happen. Quicker than anyone could see I kicked Sirius in the balls with all my might. As he rolled on the floor in pain I linked arms with Lily and my newer friend Alice.

"I tried to warn you mate." James said sounding sympathetic.

"Why did you kick him there?" Alice asked as she looked back at Sirius still doubled over.

"He wouldn't get the message any other way." I shrugged.

"This is the quickest way to our common room from the Great Hall." The prefect said catching our attention. We stopped in front of a portrait of a Lady. "Dragon Blubber." The prefect said to the portrait. "Now girls dormitory is on the left and boys is on the right." The prefect said dismissing us to find our dorms.

I was surprised to find that me, Alice and Lily share a room.

"What are the odds? There are over a hundred new girls this year." I said as we walked in.

"Well I am exhausted." Alice said. We found our beds and quickly fell asleep.

The sun hit my face as it rose and I woke up. I went to the bathroom and freshened up. It was Sunday so no one was up. I went to the common room as quietly as possible. There was already one boy up.

"Hello Remus." I said sitting down next to him.

"Morning bird, eh?" He asked smiling.

"Yea, drives my parents crazy." I said smiling and he smiled too. "So Remus, how's your home life?"

"Normal I guess." He said. He added something at the end but I didn't catch it. "Want to go to get something to eat?" He asked.

"Sure."

Being First Years we got lost, but it didn't matter. We had a lot of fun just talking. Remus was easy to talk to once you got him talking. When we finally reached the Great Hall we stared at it in awe, it looked even more amazing in the morning. We sat and the end of the table and started to eat. As I ate my bacon I looked round the Hall. It seemed that most of the Ravenclaws were up. I stared at the window, they had some kind of design on them. The longer I looked the more pictures I saw. I could have sworn that one of the figures winked at me. I turned and looked at the door and the same thing happened. This place is absolutely amazing. I am going to have a lot of fun here for the next seven years.

"Eli are you okay?" Remus asked waving a hand in front of my face.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Remus look at the door. For a long time and tell me what you see." I said.

"Okay." I could tell by the look on his face that he thought that I was crazy, but he still looked.

"Whoa, it moved." He said after about a minute.

"Good, I'm not as crazy as I thought I was."

"I don't think that you were crazy."

"Neither did James, Peter, or Frank. I changed that."

"You don't seem that wild."

"Aw, poor Remus." I said patting his back. "By the end of the year I will have you eating those words."

"Eli!" Lily said running towards us. "Hello, Remus right?"

"Yea. Lily?" He asked.

"Yep." Lily said smiling. I saw James and Sirius walking towards us.

"Hello, what's your name?" Sirius asked Lily

"Don't you start with me." Lily said warningly.

"I just want to know your name." Sirius said.

"Lily Evans. Now I'm leaving. Come on Eli." She said grabbing my hand and lifting me off the seat.

"Wait, Evans I wanna talk to you." Sirius said lightly grabbing her hand.

"Let go." She said. She looked like she was about to do something. I backed up.

"What are you going to do?" He asked as he towered over her. Lily discretely took out her wand.

"Petrificus Totalus." She said pointing her wand at him. His arms and legs snapped together.

"Hey." A boy called. Me and Lily turned around. He came towards us. "What year are you?" He asked Lily.

"I'm a first year." Lily said.

"That's a fifth year spell." The boy seemed impressed. "I'm Michael Bueno." He said.

"Well Michael, I've got to go." Lily said grabbing my arm again. Her face slightly turned red. I looked at him, I guess he was kind of cute.

"Wait I better revive him." I said. "Rennevate." I said pointing my wand at Sirius. He sputtered back to life.

"Are you a first year too?" Michael asked looking at me.

"Yep. See ya around." I said, and me and Lily walked away. "Want to go find Severus?"

"Yea." She said. We walked out of the Great Hall and towards the Black Lake.

"Severus." I called when I saw him.

"Good morning." Severus said as he reached us. "How was your morning?"

"I body bound Sirius." Lily said proudly.

"Good for you." Severus said.

"How about you, Severus?" I asked.

"Nothing interesting."

"Let's go for a walk." I suggested.

"Ok." They agreed.

"You two seem close." I said casually.

"We've been friends for two years." Lily said.

"That's nice, I've had to deal with James for my entire life. It was a blast knowing him." I said.

"He seems very selective on who he has as friends." Lily said.

"He is but that just how he is. Once he's your friend, you are stuck with him, whether you want him or not. He's always by your side, any time you need him." I said, I didn't want him to seem like he was always such a prick.

"You and James seem pretty close yourselves." Lily said. Severus just stayed silent.

"Hey Elizacerbella!" We turned to see the four musketeers running towards us.

"Morning James. Black." I said trying not to laugh.

"Colbeta, Evans, Snivelus." Sirius said. I could hear Lily rolling her eyes behind me.

"What James?" I asked.

"Your mom sent a letter for you through my owl. Why don't you have one?" He asked handing me my letter.

"Don't you remember the last time." I asked.

"Oh yea, I could never look at a squirrel the same again." James said making a face.

"I could never get an owl after that." I saw everyone looking at us confused.

"Long story." James and I said at the same time.

"Well see ya, Eli. Bye Evans, Snivelus." James turned and left with the rest of his group.

There was nothing really note worthy the rest of the day. Lily, Alice and I retired to the common room after dinner. Unfortunately, James and his goons did too. Alice and I started to play chess. It was fun but not much of a challenge for me. I knew I would win. I'm not arrogant or anything but I always win. I have always won, no matter who I'm playing except my dad.

"You are really good Eli." Alice said sound like she ran a lap around the quidditch field.

"Thanks." I said smiling.

"I wanna play." Lily said.

"Ok." I set up the board again.

I won again but Lily put up a better fight than Alice.

"Eli, Remus said he could kick your arse in chess." James yelled from across the room.

"No I didn't." Remus said chucking a pillow at James, who dodged it.

"I know Remus, James just likes to stir up problems."

"Not true." James said.

"I'm not even going to prove my point because I can't choose just one example." I said. James turned back and I threw a crumpled piece of paper at him. "So Remus you want to play?" I asked as I set up the board again.

"Yea." He said putting his book down.

"You first." I said. I usually let everyone else go first so that I can observe. Remus' first move surprised me.

"_This move usually means that your opponent has been watching your style. Keep them on their toes and you will win." _My father's voice played in my head.

"Knight to A3." I said. I saw a flicker of surprise on Remus' face, it was gone, then it was gone.

Our game went on for forty minutes according to Lily.

"Check mate, mate." I said with a smile. Remus looked at the board and the smiled.

"Good game." he said shaking my hand.

"I haven't had that kind of a challenge in a long time. Who taught you?" I asked.

"Same here. My father."

"Mine too. What's your Dad's name?"

"John, why?"

"That sounds familiar." I thought for a second before it hit me. "Our dads were competitors in the International Wizard Chess Competition of '69. My dad got second that year."

"Your dad was Giovanni Tenozo?"

"Yea, I have my mother's last name."

"Wow, I've always wanted to watch them play."

"Me too."

"Well not that this wasn't riveting, but I'm off to bed." James said stretching. "Coming Pete?"

"Yea." Peter said standing up. I saw James sneak a glance at Lily before he and Peter started up stairs.

"I'm off too." Sirius said.

"I'd better get going too. They might pull a prank while I'm gone." Remus said standing up.

"You are probably right." I said smiling.

"Good night ladies." Remus bowed his head and left.

"He's cute." Lily said as we were walking up stairs.

"Yea, in a bookworm kind of way." Alice said giggling.

"I guess." I said, but everyone is cute in their own sort of way. "Goodnight." I yawned.

"Goodnight." They said.


	2. Sirius's POV 2

Sirius' POV

1st year

I could see that the sun was trying to force me to wake up but I say NAY! THAT'S RIGHT, SUN, I SAY NAY !

"Sirius, wake UP!" I heard someone shout. NAY! Then I heard a loud honk in my ear.

"What!" I jumped out of bed and landed on the floor. "OW!" I got up and rubbed my sore back side. I saw Remus put something in his robe pocket. "What in the name of Merlin was that?" I asked.

"A muggle contraption called a Bull Horn. Comes in handy with lazy people like you." With that he walked out of the room.

I got ready quickly and raced down to the Great Hall. And met up with the rest of the group before they entered the Great Hall. As we walk in I notice that Lily and Eli were at the table. I narrowed my eyes, if that incident hadn't happened yesterday I would have so been over there. But those are some crafty witches. I could feel my footsteps going a little slower. Remus looked back at me and had the balls to smirk AT ME. I will show him. I put my chin up and walk passed them to lead the way.

"Morning Evans, morning Colbeta." I said stopping behind Eli.

"Just tell us why you are here." Eli said not looking up from her book.

"What makes you think I want something?" I asked. She calmly put her bookmark in her book and turned to face me.

"If you are not going to apologize for your behavior, then I suggest that you back up so that I can get to the library." She said.

"Why do I have to apologize? I was the one that was knocked to the ground."

"You deserved it for being an arse."

"How was I being an arse?" I asked confused. I swear some steam escaped from her ears.

"You really don't know, you thick-headed mhph." She was cut off by Lily's hand covering her mouth.

"Sirius, just apologize." Remus said. Wow he is not on my side today.

"Fine," I know when I'm loosing a battle. "I'm sorry for being a think-headed arse. Happy?" Lily released Eli.

"Bite me." Eli said.

"With pleasure." I said adding a growl at the end.

"You are insufferable." She groaned before storming past me.

"Bye Remus, see you around." Lily said before running after Eli.

"Eli is full of surprises, huh?" James asked sitting down next to Peter. "I've known her forever and I have never seen her hate someone as much as you." James said causally as he ate a scone.

For some reason that really hurt me. I don't even understand why she hated me so much. I mean I'm amazing.

"She seems to like Remus alright though." Peter said.

"No surprise, she attracts the smart ones." James said.

"Then how did you become her friend?" Remus asked cheekily.

"Because I attract the mental ones." James said back, sticking his tongue out at Remus.

"I resent that Potter." I said waving my toast at him. He just shrugged and went back to eating like a pig.

Soon we had to go to our first class. Transfiguration seemed simple enough. When we walk in, Eli and Lily are already there. Alice was with them as well. She isn't as feisty as the other two. Remus saw me staring at them and shook his head, he looked amused. He is really getting on my nerves today. Alice whispered in Eli's ear and Eli's head snapped in my direction. She looked darkly at me before looking away. Really this time I have no clue what I did.

"That's enough Eli." I heard Lily say to Eli.

"I'm done." Eli said.

"McGonagall is here." Remus said nudging me to a seat.

This woman was not to be messed with, that much was clear after her brief speech to the class. She did not smile the entire hour. Maybe once or twice at the Goody-Goody Trio and at Remus but never at me. So from now until Graduation, my main goal in this class is to make that woman smile at me.

Our next class was Potions, with none other than the Slytherins. So what if my family was full of pure Slytherins since the first Black, I have no ties with them. It came as no surprise that the trio sat near Snape. Lily seemed close to that one. I don't know why she would be. The floorboard is more interesting than him. I also don't understand why Eli finds him so funny. I am 10x no 1,000,000x funnier than him.

I don't even know why I'm thinking about it. I don't even care that she hangs out with him. She gets under my skin. I looked away from them and saw that James was looking at them too. He was focused on Lily, by the look on his face, he fancied her.

"Remy, seems like Jamie fancy little Miss Evans." I said seriously. I know James heard us because he turned and glared at us.

"Yes, Siri, I agree, Jamie does seem to fancy her." Remus said in the same voice.

"I hear no denial from Jamie, is it true?" I asked and saw his cheeks flare up.

"Oh, dear Siri, you are forgetting about yourself." Remus said confusing me. "Jamie it seems that our Siri has found himself captivated with Miss Colbeta."

"I…what? Her…no." I sputtered.

"We may not be in Egypt but you are certainly in denial." I have no idea what that means but I am taking it defensively.

"Wank off Remus." I mumbled. I turned away from him and heard snickering. How rude. Thankfully the Professor arrived. Though how he got through the door, is besides me. The man was huge.

"Hello Class I am Professor Slughorn." Slug was right, the man rarely got out of his seat.

The class itself was not that bad. Potions stink though. As soon as the class ended I collected my stuff and left.

"Sirius, wait!" I heard James shout. They caught up to me pretty quick.

"Merlin you walk fast." Remus said. I didn't acknowledge them and just looked forward.

"Come on Sirius you are not giving us the silent treatment." James said. I ignored him.

"I was just kidding Sirius. I didn't mean it." Remus said.

"What did Egypt have to do with my supposed denial?" I asked, I can't not talk to friends for long.

"Egypt has a river named the Nile." Remus said sounding relieved to hear my voice.

"Are you half muggle?" I asked.

"Yes, my mother is a muggle." He left it at that.

Remus is a strange bloke, nice and everything but very shy. I don't know why he doesn't have more friends than just us. He is a very reserved guy. The fact that his mother is muggle is the only information that we have gotten about his family. I wonder why he is so secretive. He must be close to his father because that is who taught him chess after all.

"Mr. Black would you care to answer?" The professor asked looking at me.

"Levitation Spell." Remus whispered. I repeated him.

"Mr. Lupin please do not cover for others lack of knowledge. 5 points to Gryffindor for helping a friend." The professor said smiling at us.

"Thanks Remus." I whisper to him when the professor turned back to the rest of the class.

"No problem, now pay attention." He said facing forward.

More classes, more classes, and more classes. The school day was over. I was tired. After dinner the guys and I went to the common room to unwind. School was bad and all but home was way worse. Home was just a hotel room in hell. And this summer it is going to be even worse. I am the first non-Slytherin. My mother is either going to kill me or I am going to go deaf from all her yelling.

"Remus can you help me with something?" Someone called from the other side of the common room.

"Sure what do you need help with Eli?" Remus asked walking over to her.

"That charms spell from earlier is still messing me up."

"Ok let me see you try." Remus said to her. He didn't have the same problem with her that I did. I don't know why I even care. "Ok I see where you are going wrong. Watch me." He took out his wand and showed her the movement.

In my opinion she was looking at Remus a little too much.

"Now you try." Remus said. For some reason I couldn't look away from them. "No here look." Remus said grabbing onto her wrist. I don't really think that it was necessary. He was getting a little too close. "Now say the spell."

"Wingardium Leviosa." Eli said. The quill lifted above their heads. "Thank you Remus." Eli said excitedly. She hugged him suddenly, Remus wasn't expecting it and fell back a little. Did she really have to hug him that tight. I really don't care but Remus was looking like he couldn't breathe.

"Aunt Lela, you are strangling Remus." James said causally.

"You prick." Eli said immediately releasing Remus. She was angry and I am glad it wasn't my fault this time.

"Now you sound like her." Eli gathered her stuff roughly and went upstairs, we heard the door slam.

"Potter that was uncalled for." Lily yelled at poor James. Again not to sound mean, but I am so glad it wasn't at me.

"See ya around guys." Alice said before following them upstairs.

"Why is Eli mad at you?" Remus asked coming back to us.

"Not that she hates her mother but she hates being compared to her. Aunt Lela is a bit clingy especially with Eli." James explained. I guess I'm not the only one with Mommy issues.

"I'm calling it a night." I said going up to the dormitory.

I close the curtain to my bed as soon as I reached the room. I don't know why I keep bugging over whatever Eli does. She was cool when we were in the boats, and she is definitely one of the cutest girls in our year. She is just over all beautiful and that doesn't even cover all of it.

I still don't like her. Just because she is beautiful doesn't mean I like her.

"Night Sirius." I heard James say on the other side of the curtain.

"Goodnight."

My dream was so weird. I know that I was in Hogwarts and I am walking down a corridor. There was a door at the end of the hall and I walked into it. Inside there was only one window. The moon was the only source of light in the room. Then suddenly from behind a desk a really big dog came out. I wasn't scared though, it was as if I knew the dog.

The dog and I walked towards each other. I knelt down and petted him. I looked him in the eye and I knew, this dog was me. I don't know why but I knew. The dog's head looked at something over my shoulder. I turned and saw a big, black cat. The cat was so elegant as it walked towards us. It had black fur and the coolest eyes.

She walked right passed me and straight to the dog. I expected them to fight, with them being cat and dog. Instead they just looked at each other. They loved each other. I know, how can an eleven year old know about love? But I have seen it. Like when my cousin Andromenda looks at her boyfriend Ted Tonks. I can see that they are meant to be. I have never seen love at home. I've seen pride, jealousy, and anger, but never love.

This is the weirdest thing so far that I have ever seen. Dogs usually hate cats, don't they? The cat looked at me. Her eyes, I felt like I have seen them before. She looked at me like she knew me too. I leaned in closer and

HONK!

Two days in a row with that blasted horn, I am going on record that I am going to kill Remus.


	3. Lily's POV 3

The Forgotten One

Lily's POV

1st year

It's amazing how fast time flies. It is already mid-October. I woke up to find Eli gone. I would actually be worried if I found her in bed when I woke up. Alice of course was knocked out and drooling. And in the bed next to her, Amanda, was also asleep. She was an okay girl but a real gossip. And she never shut up about Potter and Black. They are apparently the hottest guys in our year, according to her. Personally I can't stand either of them. Eli is okay with Potter, but loathes Black. And Alice, well she just thinks that the both of them are hilarious.

"Alice wake up!" I said as I threw a pillow at her. She only groaned and flipped over. I shook my head and went to the bathroom. Then I went down stairs.

Eli and Remus were already playing chess. I can barely walk straight this early in the morning but yet they manage to play a skills game. They were so focused on their game I was surprised when they spoke to me.

"Good morning, Lily." They said not looking up at me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"I saw red in the corner of my eye, so either the room was fire or it was you." Remus said with a smile on his face. He was still looking at the board.

"And I could smell my perfume on you." Eli said. I knew that she didn't mind. She gave it to me because I liked it and she didn't.

"Check mate, Eli." Remus said leaning back in his chair.

"Good game." Eli said mimicking his movement.

"70 to 70." Remus said.

"I have a feeling it is always going to be tied." Eli said. She wiped her brow and pretended to yawn as if she were tired.

"Because it will." Remus said laughing. I could tell that he enjoyed the game too. Remus was a great guy. He had a great sense of humor.

"A little cocky there aren't you Remus?" I asked teasingly. I sat down on the couch facing their playing corner.

"Maybe just a little." Remus said facing me smiling. "What can you expect with me hanging out with James and Sirius." Remus said laughing. He moved from his seat and sat next to me. Eli followed him and sat on his opposite side.

"And what is wrong with us?" Potter asked coming down the stairs.

"The fact that slowly, you two have transformed me from a sweet, quiet, shy guy to a cocky woman magnet." Remus said putting his arm around me and Eli. I gave him a you-are-bonkers look.

"So not going to happen Remus." Eli said grabbing his wrist and pulling it over her head and placing it on his lap. She patted it gently.

"If only Remus, but alas you are not my type." I said doing the same as Eli but I kissed the back of his hand and then placed it on his lap.

"Come on Lily, lets get some breakfast." Eli said getting off the couch. I got off too and we linked arms.

"Oi! Wait up!" Alice yelled as she ran down the stairs. "Morning Remus, James, Sirius, Peter, and Frank." She said as she winked at Frank. "See ya later boys." She said as she linked arms on my other side.

When we reached the Great Hall, I saw Severus.

"Morning Severus." I said, happy to see him.

"Good morning, I'll talk to you later, I have to meet up with some people." He said getting up.

"Oh, alright." I said.

I could already tell that the whole different house thing was going to put a strain on our friendship. I mean our whole friendship is based on us depending on each other because we had no one else to turn to. It is so different when we can't see each other every day like we used to.

"Sorry Lily, but he sort of freaks me out." Alice said leading us to the Gryffindor table. I just shrugged, sat down, and started to eat.

"Lily are you alright?" Eli asked me worriedly. She could always tell when something was bothering me. She knew me so well only after a month.

"I'm alright." I lied.

"You miss Severus, huh? I kind of know you feel. I miss James a little. I mean not that I would ever tell him that. He and I would hang out everyday from the time that we were in diapers. We had fun all of the time. But now he has new friends. I do too and everything, but I guess I'm too selfish with him. I have a feeling that we won't be as close as we were before." Eli said.

"That's exactly how I feel about Severus." I admitted. She hit the nail on the head with that one.

"How about after we eat, we go for a walk." Eli suggested.

"That would be wonderful." I said smiling.

So after we finished eat, we stayed a while and talked with Alice, and once some other girls that Alice knew came we excused ourselves and left.

"So Lily do you want to walk or talk?" Eli asked as we exited the Great Hall.

"I feel so sad that I can't hang around Sev like I used to. We used to be really close, but it is so hard to be close to someone in a different house. At least you and Potter get to meet in the common room whenever you want. Sev and I don't have that." I said it all in one breath.

"Lily." She said putting an arm around me. "Sweetie, it's going to be okay. If it is meant to be a lasting friendship, then it will work out." I looked at her disbelievingly.

"How can you say that?" I asked pushing her arm away.

"I know that you don't want to hear it Lily, but face the facts. You said it yourself, it's hard to be friends, at least close ones, when you are in different houses. I really wish that I can lie to you and tell you that it is all going to be great and that you and Severus are going to be best friends throughout Hogwarts and beyond, but I can't. I'm sorry, I really am." She really did seem sorry.

"I know Eli, I don't want to think of that right now." I said honestly.

"Then I won't bring it up again." She said placing her arm around me again.

We walked around the lake's edge in silence. It wasn't awkward or anything.

"Did you finish the Herbology essay?" Alice asked as soon as we walked back into the common room.

"Yes, I did, I'm guessing you haven't." Eli said laughing as she sat down.

"No, can I borrow it? Pretty please." Alice asked. When Eli didn't respond immediately Alice got on her hands and knees and crawled to Eli. I giggled at her crazy ways.

"Alright, Accio Essay." Eli said summoning the essay from her bag. "Have you no shame woman?"

"Shame? I was never taught this shame of which you speak." Alice said with a straight face. I don't know how she did it.

"You are ridiculous." Eli said handing her the essay. Alice got off the floor.

"Alice how are you going to learn if you only copy?" I asked her.

"Ok, how about this, you can quiz me about this essay tomorrow." Alice said.

"Alright, be prepared." I warned.

"Alice you have just signed your death will." Eli said.

"No she hasn't, I'm not that bad." I said, pretending to be insulted.

"Yes you are." Remus said coming out of nowhere.

"No one asked you Lupin." I asked sticking my tongue out at him. "Where is your thundering herd?"

"Off doing something I want no part in. So if anyone asks, I was here the whole time."

"Yea I would do the same thing, if it were James and Black." Eli said. "Wanna play a game?" Eli asked him.

"Depends on the game." Remus said giving her and exaggerated wink. I laugh a little.

"Chess." Eli said rolling her eyes.

"Chest? Never played that." Remus said cheekily.

"You moron hanging out with your herd is losing you brain capacity." Eli said shoving him.

"Oh you said chess," Remus said after pretending to clean out his ears. "Sure I guess that will have to do."

"Come on Mr. Smooth." Eli said sarcastically.

"I don't like your tone of voice missy." Remus said following her to the board.

"Oh well." Eli said shrugging.

"Eli do you know how much you wound me?" He asked her.

"Wow, you really got to hang out with other friends, James tells me that all the time." Eli said shaking her head.

I seriously don't know where else in the world I would find this kind of comic relief.


	4. James's POV 4

The Forgotten One

James' POV

1st year

YES! BREAK TIME! I am so excited, as you can tell. I invited Sirius over. He told me that he hated his family. Remus is coming too. Peter and Frank invited themselves as they always do. I miss my mom and dad. I'm not a Momma's Boy or anything like that but I'm just not used to not seeing her every day.

"Eli! Wait up." I hear the beautiful voice of Lily Evans call out for Eli. Yes I have finally admitted that I fancy Lily. "Eli, I'll be over there a few days after Christmas, I'll owl you, ok?" I heard Lily say somewhere behind me.

"Yea no problem. I'll see you soon." I assume that they hugged, I didn't turn around because then Lily would yell at me.

Out of nowhere someone jumped onto my back. I caught her and smiled. I was so used to Eli randomly jumping onto my back that I stopped falling over. "Hey JP." She said loudly in my ear.

"Hey Eddie." I said loudly back. 'JP' and 'Eddie' are names only we can use for each other.

"I haven't heard that name in a while." She said resting her head on my shoulder.

"I've missed you too Eddie. It has been a while since we've hung out."

"I agree."

"You know, you've gotten lighter." I said as we, well I, walked around looking for our family.

"You know just what to say to a girl, Potter." She said with a smile.

"No I just know what to say to you."

"Why didn't you just stay at your school of the abnormals, you freak!" I heard a girl shriek. I turned to see Lily being yelled at, who I assume to be her sister.

"That's Petunia." Eli said in my ear.

"Who?" I asked.

"The girl yelling at Lily. That's her older sister. Lily is muggle born and her sister is jealous. That's why I need you to be on your best behavior when she comes to visit. I'm her only getaway from that girl torturing her." Eli pleaded.

"Eddie, I'll behave if you behave." I said smiling.

"Why do I have to behave?"

"Sirius is coming over."

"You've got to be joking."

"Nope, he has problems at home too. My place is _his_ getaway."

"Since when is that we seem to run a refugee camp?"

"Since we met our refugee friends." I said.

"Well at least break will be interesting." Eli said sighing.

"Elizacerbella!" I heard Lela call.

"I was so wishing that your parents would come and get us." Eli groaned. I chuckled, I couldn't help it. I walked towards the frantically waving Aunt of mine.

"Oh, Eddie I never got the opportunity to apologize for comparing you to your mom earlier this year. Well, I am really, truly, sincerely sorry. That was out of line and uncalled for."

"It's alright JP, I forgive you. If you do it again, it will be your head."

"I know better." I said. "Hello Aunt Lela." I said putting Eli down on the ground.

"Hello James." She hugged me. I think that she crushed my lungs.

"Mom!" Eli said loudly. "Do you have to be so embarrassing?"

"I haven't seen you in months." Lela said looking down at the ground. Sometimes I forget who is the mother and who is the daughter.

"Just take us home." Eli said. She can be so mean to her mother sometimes.

"Eli give your mom a hug." I whispered to her. She gave me a look. "Come on, Eli, she's never been this long without you." I reasoned, she sighed.

"Mom it's nice to see you." Eli said giving Lela a hug. Lela smiled and looked at me over Eli's shoulder. She mouthed 'thank you'. I winked at her.

"So, Aunt Lela, how have you been?" I asked.

"A little lonely without you all." She admitted.

"If it makes you feel better, we have friends coming over a little later."

"Really?" Lela asked excitedly. Eli glared at me. I shrugged innocently. I assumed that she told her mother about people coming over.

"Yes Mom. Lily and Alice are coming over a little later into the vacation. I want you on your best behavior. I don't want you to scare them away."

"I'll be on my best behavior." Lela said crossing her heart.

I was so happy to see Mom again. As soon as we landed in my house I ran over to the kitchen. Mom heard the POP of us appearing and ran towards me. She hugged me hard, not as hard as Lela, and then she hugged Eli.

"If it were up to me you would stay here longer. I've had no one to talk to besides Lela. Can you imagine?" Mom said. Eli shuddered and Lela pushed her gently.

CHRISTMAS DAY! Yes, this is the only day in the year where I get up at sunrise. I threw my covers to the side and ran to my parents room. I pushed open the door.

"Mom, Dad it's Christmas!" I shouted jumping onto the bottom part of the bed. Dad sprung out of bed and dragged Mom with us down stairs. Dad was so much like me.

Dad and I ripped through our presents quickly. Mom rolled her eyes and opened her presents at a reasonable speed. I had a good haul this year. Eli got me the most perfect gift. It looked like a normal watch but when you opened it, it became a flying miniature version of my favorite quidditch player.

"James!" I heard someone yell from outside.

"Thanks Mom, thanks Dad." I said. I hugged and kissed them before going out back to our tree house, that our fathers built us as kids. I climbed the tree and opened the hatch. As soon as I was in, Eli hugged me, and I hugged her back.

"Thanks for the watch, Eli, it is awesome." I said as I let her go.

"Thank you for the book, I've been looking for it forever." She said smiling.

We made ourselves comfortable and talked. We talked about everything but our friends. It was just about our friendship.

"James, Eli, here is some food." We heard my mom. She levitated it up to the window and I took it inside.

"Thanks." Eli and I said.

Now we ate and talked. Sometimes at the same time. After some time we just laid against each other.

"I miss this, James." Eli said cuddling with me on a beanbag chair.

"Yea me too." I said.

"School is so much more different than I thought it would be."

"I know, but no matter what we'll be cousins."

"Even if I kill Black?" She asked looking up at me.

"Yes, even if you kill Sirius." I said laughing.

"Good because it might come down to that." Eli mumbled.

"You would have thought that he would have learned by now. Especially after you kicked his place." I shuddered at that. It looked like it really hurt. "By the way you really need to control your anger. Why do you hate him so much anyway?" I asked. I was curious Eli doesn't hate a lot of people.

"I hate what he is going to become. He is going to break a lot of girls' hearts because they won't be smart enough to resist his charm."

"You think he's charming?" I asked her teasingly.

"Yes I do, he is quite charming." I wasn't expecting that. "He also happens to use his charm for evil. Thank Merlin, Lily is immune."

"Is she immune to my charm?"

"Definitely, she wouldn't be if you weren't so cruel to Severus."

"He had it coming." I mumbled. "Wait he's not coming too is he?"

"No, he said his father wouldn't let him." She said.

Eli and I had a few days to ourselves before our friends were suppose to come. And we made the most of it. He hung out from the time we woke up until the time our parents told us to go to sleep. Even then we were in contact. When we were smaller we set up a clothes line between our windows so we could pass notes back and forth until someone fell asleep, then we would wake up and do it all again.

"Sirius!" I exclaimed when Sirius ran into my room.

"James!" He yelled back. We hugged each other and laughed.

"James!" Eli called as she climbed into my window. "Have you seen my cat?" She asked as she fixed her clothes. She looked up and saw Sirius. "I'll be leaving now." She said and climbed out without another word. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Sorry mate." Sirius said looking at the ground,

"It's not your fault." I asked cheering him up.

"So when are the others coming?"

"James your friends are here." Mom called from downstairs.

Once we said our hellos we horsed around.

"Whoa James this is amazing." Sirius said as he looked at my watch.

"Thanks, Eli got it for me." I said happily.

We heard tapping noise and I went to the window. After all of these years I knew that noise anywhere.

"You two still do that?" Frank ask as I got the note.

"Of course." I said opening the note.

'JP I am sorry. It's just Black, well you know. Again sorry.

PS: keep away my friends are here.

PPS: don't let them into our tree house. That's the only place left for us.

Love, Eddie'

I wrote back:

'Eddie, I could never do that. The tree house is our place. Keep your friends and their cooties out of the tree house as well.

Love, JP'

I sent the note and waited at the window. I saw Eli read it and laugh. We nodded at each other and went back to our friends.

"What did Eli want?" Peter asked as he took a break from pigging out.

"If you were meant to know, then it would have been addressed to you." I said ruffling his hair.

"You two do this on a regular basis?" Remus asked me.

"Pretty much." I said.

"It's cause she is the only one that likes to talk to him. It goes on for hours." Frank said.

"Does not." I said, that was a lie.

"Does too." He said

Soon Frank and I were play wrestling. Peter rooted on Frank, while Sirius rooted on me. Remus just watched and rooted for whoever was winning at the moment.


	5. Remus's POV 5

The Forgotten One

Remus' POV

2nd year

Great the full moon is coming out soon. Yes I am a werewolf. I have never felt as grateful to anyone as much as do to Dumbledore. He knows of my condition and he still allowed me into Hogwarts. It amazes me how much better Hogwarts has made my life in such a short time. I have made better friends than I could ever hope for.

Second years isn't as scary as I thought it would be. Getting into the rhythm of Hogwarts is easy enough. Everything here is so amazing, well except for that once a month problem. I make up a lame excuse every month, they were smart, they are going to figure it out sooner or later.

"Yo Remy, what'choo doing?" I heard someone call.

"I'm reading Sirius." I said, rolling my eyes.

"Why are you doing something so boring?" He whined as he plopped down on the couch.

"Sirius it is only boring to you." I said.

"Not true, it is boring to anyone with a rational mind." He countered.

"Someone with a rational mind got it by reading, or else how would they know if they had a ration enough mind?" I asked. He didn't answer. After a minute of silence, I looked over at him. He had his head in his hands.

"Remy, my head hurts." He mumbled through his hands.

"Sorry, Sirius." I said patting his back as I continued to read. It felt good to have friends like Sirius, they are very entertaining.

"Remus are you busy?" I looked up from my book. Eli smiled at me.

"Not really why?" I asked. Eli was a great girl, I don't fancy her she is like the sister I never had.

"I'm bored out of my mind. Do you want to play a game?"

"Chess?"

"You know it." She said smiling. I got up and went to her. She was sitting at our spot. I am not even exaggerating, it's our spot. It has a banner over it that says : Chess Royalties. There is also an enchanted scoreboard. It's currently a tie at 400.

"Thank you." She said after she beat me. When she first beat me I was shocked but that wore off quickly.

"For what may I ask?" She could be confusing at times.

"For playing I guess. I was really bored. I mean like close to insanity level boredom. I would have asked Black to play if you had said you were busy."

"Wow you were bored."

"I take offense to that." Sirius said.

"And if I cared, I would not have said it out loud." Eli said back.

"Sirius we have practice today." James said coming into the common room.

"Awesome." Sirius said jumping up. "Wait." He paused on his way to the door. "Today is Sunday. We don't practice on Sunday." I could see he was really put out by that fact.

"I know, I just wanted to cut off an argument before it started." James said sitting where Sirius was before.

"Not nice." Sirius said pouting and sitting back down.

"Anyway, thanks Remus, I appreciate it." Eli said getting up. She hugged me and left.

"Oh I'm visiting my mom again." I said when Eli was all the way up the stairs.

"You went a few weeks ago." Sirius said.

"What if something happens to her when I don't visit. I would never forgive myself." I said. I feel horrible lying to them like that.

"When are you leaving?" James asked.

"Two days." Full moon count down T minus three days.

"Tell her we hope she gets better." James said. I smiled he really was a good guy.

"You know if you weren't a genius, you would have failed by now." Sirius said.

"No if I didn't get Lily's notes every time I would fail." I said. It was true Lily was my life saver those days.

"Remus, come here." I heard Lily's voice called. I got up and walked past James, but not before I saw the jealousy pass through his eyes.

"Yes?" I asked when I reached Lily and her shadow.

"This is Leanne. She's a first year and needs help with Defense. Can you tutor her?"

"Why can't you?" I asked looking from her to Leanne who couldn't look me in the eye.

"Because I am already tutoring a first year Gryffindor and two Hufflepuffs. Please Remus." She grabbed onto my sleeve. I can feel James' eyes burning in the back of my head. "Do this for me, please."

"On one condition, you let me borrow your notes for Tuesday though Friday."

"Deal. Thank you." Lily said hugging. I am a dead man.

"So Leanne, this is Remus Lupin." Lily said introducing us.

"Hi." She said giving me a slight wave.

"Hello, so how about we meet in the library next week on Friday after classes?"

"Okay thank you." She looked up at me, blushed, and scurried away.

"Did I do something wrong?" I asked looking at Lily, questioningly.

"No, she is probably trying to resist your woman magnitude." Lily said laughing. I had to laugh too.

"Well not anyone can have your resistance level Ms. Evans."

"It's a gift I am proud of. Thanks again Remus, I'll see you around." She said giving me another hug before leaving upstairs.

I didn't want to see James' face of jealousy so I left and went to the library. I am a marked man in James' and Sirius' eyes, thanks to those two. In those two I am referring to Lily and Eli.

Everyone knows that James fancies Lily, but I think that only I know that Sirius likes Eli, not even they know. The fact that I consider both of them really close friends, and they feel free to hug me makes me a doubly marked man.

When I reached the library I smiled at Madame Prince. She is the really sweet librarian, in my opinion. She also has a soft spot for me, she knows of my condition like the rest of the staff. I wish that I could tell my friends but I am a coward. I sat a table and read to forget all my problems. Someone tapped my shoulder. I looked up to see Madame Prince.

"It's almost curfew." She said softly.

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow." I said putting my book away. She nodded and went back to her desk.

"Remus one more game before bed?" Eli asked when I walked in.

"Sure." I said sitting down. We played and I won.

"Thank you." I asked.

"For what, may I ask." She said smiling.

"For being here to play, I guess." I said smiling.

Then her eyes were searching my face. I let them partly because I was sort of hypnotized by them. Sometimes I swear she had x-ray vision.

She stared at me for a while longer. I saw something flash in her eye but I couldn't identify it.

"Well goodnight Remus." She said suddenly. I had forgotten that we were in the common room. She hugged me and left.

"What was that about?" Lily asked, she has apparently seen the weird moment between us.

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Oh well, goodnight." She said hugging me and leaving.

Like I said Eli is weird and confusing. I looked around the common room and saw it was almost empty. I went up to the dorm room, closed the curtains, and went to sleep.

"Bye Remus, we'll see you soon." James, Sirius, and Peter said. Each of them hugged me quickly and awkwardly before leaving me in front of Dumbledore's office.

"Hello Mr. Lupin." Dumbledore said when I walked in.

"Hello Headmaster." I always stayed in his office the night before.

"Make yourself comfortable Mr. Lupin. Goodnight."

Today is the day. I feel like crap. Every little noise was like a boom. Any little smell assaulted my nose.

"Come on Mr. Lupin." Madame Pomfrey said sweetly. It was sunset. She took me to the Whomping Willow. She took me to a room that was already torn up from pass transformation.

"I am sorry that this had to happen to such a dear boy." She fixed my hair in a motherly way. She always did this. I could tell it broke her heart each time we did this.

"You'd better go." I said softly. She left but not before I saw a tear escape her eyes.

I looked out the window and waited for my fate to kick in. The first moon beam hit me and that was all it took. I felt my body start to contort. I felt every part of my body crack and twist in ways that was not humanly possible. I was stretched and pulled. I could feel the wolf relish it's release. It was pure agony from start to finish.

I am confused. I am in the dark. I am angry at knowing that I am trapped. I betrayed myself. I am everything other than myself.

I try to fight my way out. I bite, claw and scratch at everything. The night is passing slowly. I am angry at my weakness. I tear at my own body. This body is not meant to be weak. So I punish myself.

Not a moment too soon the moon disappeared. I feel my body contort again. This time it was a relieving pain. I am defeated physically and mentally, but I am reassured in the feeling that I am once again Remus Lupin.

Madame Pomfrey walked me from the room to the infirmary. She heals any cuts that would be seen when I was wearing out-of-uniform clothes. She does it sadly and wincing whenever I do. She seems to feel everything I do.

"Now I want you to sleep and don't you dare move a muscle." She said laying me down on the bed.

"Yes, Ma'am." I said closing my eyes.

I stayed in my own world to recover.

"Alright, dear you may go." Madame Pomphrey woke me Friday afternoon.

"Thank you for everything. I wish that you didn't have too suffer with me." I said truthfully.

"Don't be, I choose to do this." She said to me smiling.


	6. Eli's POV 6

The Forgotten One

Eli's POV

"James!" I called as I walked into the common room. My arms were full to the brim but I was happy. "James!" I yelled.

"Eli, hush or all of Gryffindor will go deaf." James said getting off the couch.

"Guess what I got." I said ignoring his comment.

"What?" He asked.

"Grandma Leslie's chocolates."

"No way, I haven't had them in forever." James said finally after a moment of silence.

He was on the exact page I was on. Now my grandma on my dad's side makes the best chocolate in the world. That is no exaggeration, Honeydukes has been asking for her recipe for decades.

"I know, she felt bad for not coming down last summer. She said she is going to send some every Saturday for the rest of the year."

"She is a saint." James shouted to the ceiling.

"Hey James, hey Eli." Remus said walking up to us.

"Remus, my Grandma Leslie sent me some homemade chocolates." I said excitedly.

"Ok. So." He said uncertainly.

"Gasp." James and I shared the same expression of hurt.

"James this can't be right." I said dramatically.

"Shh Eli, he hasn't had the honor of her chocolate." James said trying to calm me down.

"James get your group, don't forget Frank, and I'll get mine. We shall show them chocolate." I said passionately. I ran out of the common room leaving an excited James and a confused Remus.

I found Alice and Lily quickly, they were talking with Severus. I know that Alice would follow me to fight a centaur to get away from Severus. I like him and all but not as much as last year.

It's sad really because I know that if James and Severus were to ever get in an argument Alice and I would side with James and Lily with Severus, it is a sad pat of our group. But for now it is about CHOCOLATE.

"So then he tells him, that's cute but how do you breathe through that small thing." Lily said getting Severus and Alice to laugh.

"Lily, Alice, common room now." I said quickly.

"What's up?" Alice asked excitedly.

"I have something to share."

"Show us now." Lily said.

"I can't, I promised to share it with James."

"Lily go ahead, I have to talk to Professor Slughorn." Severus said. He knew that if Lily didn't come them James would know it was because of him and get him later.

"Are you sure?" Lily asked.

"Yeah, go on." He said, then turned and left.

"Come on time to feel sorry later." I said pulling her arm while Alice pulled the other. Any other time I would have been more sensitive, but it was GRANDMA LESLIE'S CHOCOLATE.

"So what is so important?" Frank asked when we arrived. He looked like James just pulled him out of shower, which he probably did.

"Grandma Leslie's chocolate." I said slowly. Peter and Frank gasped. Finally someone understood. We all sat in a circle.

"You dragged me away from a conversation with Severus," James and Sirius shivered, "for some chocolate?" Lily asked. James, Peter, Frank, and I gasped in unison.

"This is not just any chocolate. This is Grandma Leslie's chocolate." Frank said as if he could not stress the importance of it.

"Eli, open up that box and show these nonbelievers, what chocolate is." Peter said. I nodded. I opened the box and there was a bunch of chocolates in wrapped in foil. I handed one to everyone. I looked pointedly at Lily, Alice, Remus and Black.

"Eat." I ordered. I wanted to see their faces when they get the first taste of this piece of heaven. All four of them looked at us like we were crazy, but they ate it at the same time.

"This is amazing." Remus said.

"This is delicious." Lily and Alice said.

"Merlin's pants, this is the greatest chocolate ever presented to mortals." Black whispered in awe. I may not like the bloke, but I admit he has his moments. Peter, James, Frank and I ate our piece. Wow this chocolate gets better every time.

"Now the ground rules." James said reminding me.

"Right, this must not get out. Grandma Leslie only makes this chocolate for family and James." I continued.

"She likes Peter and I so we got in on it." Frank said, somewhat proudly.

"She trusts our judgment on who we share it with and we trust all of you. Not a word Black." I said cutting him off. "Only James and I are allowed to share this secret. We have to mutually agree on who we tell." I said.

"Then why is Sirius here?" Remus asked.

"Because over the years he and James have gotten very close." I said begrudgingly.

"In other words, James gave you the pouty face until you broke." Remus said.

"Ah, you have been a victim of the dreaded pouty face as well." I said darkly.

"Yes, I have." Remus said seriously.

"Then you understand I had no choice."

"Aw Jamie you used the pouty face for me? You shouldn't have." Black said tackling James to the floor.

"I think we should give them some privacy." Frank said with an exaggerated wink. I laughed along with Remus. On the other hand Lily, Alice and Peter looked confused.

"I don't get it." Peter, Lily and Alice said.

"I don't want to hear a word out of you three." James said threateningly to us. We shrugged and I leaned over to Lily, Remus leaned over to Peter and Frank crawled over to Alice. We told them in their ears. They all giggled.

"Did you hear that James?" I asked cheekily.

"Damn you and your loopholes." He muttered.

"Can we get more chocolate?" Peter asked.

"Sure, who wants seconds?" I asked.

"Me." Everyone said. We also had thirds. Then I cut everyone off.

"Eli if we continue at this rate then James and Sirius won't be able to get their broomsticks off the ground." Remus said.

"That is a price I am willing to pay." Black said.

"James has eaten a million of these and hasn't gained an ounce." I said laughing.

"Man, Eli your grandma is the best." Frank said.

"I know." I said proudly.

"How can she make chocolate this good and you can't even boil eggs?" James asked.

"It skips depending on the parents. My mom can cook so I can't." I said.

"But she's your dad's mom." Peter said confused.

"Exactly, my dad's genes and my mom's genes had a conversation on what traits to give me, and they saw that my mom can cook so they didn't pass on that ability." I said simply.

"Who knew they held meetings?" Remus asked smiling.

"I know right. Remus play me." I said smiling.

"Sure." we got up and went to our corner of the common room. "So Remus, how is your mother?" I asked as he killed my pond.

"The same." He said evasively. I always wondered why he kept his family a secret.

"So when are you visiting this month?" I asked. He visited his mother every month.

"Soon." He said. I really wish that he could trust me. I knew that the rest didn't know what was up either.

"What's your mother like?" I asked.

"Very soft hearted. She loves all things no matter how dangerous. She is muggle-born you know? She's a teacher of geography. She loves the world. She chose a muggle profession because it suited her more. She is originally from America, but she came here to travel. She met my dad soon after she got here. Soon he was all that matter and she stayed." Remus got this far away look in his face when he talked about her. He looked like he loved her very much.

"She sounds like quite the woman." I said.

We played the rest of the came in silence. Remus won. It seemed when one of us got ahead the other would catch up the next game.

I am walking along the grounds alone. I love my friends but I need some Eli time to just be.

"Where do you think you're going Mud-blood?" I knew that voice wasn't talking to me but I turned around anyway. I saw Lucius Malfoy picking on a first year. He irritated me so much with his pureblood mentality. James, Frank, Peter, Alice, I were purebloods and we acted nothing like that. He sickened me. "Answer me, when I talk to you." He was really sick I mean he was a 7th year. He pushed her. That's where I drew the line.

"Leave her alone." I said forcefully.

"What are you going to do about it?" He asked me, threateningly.

"Just because you are a prefect doesn't me I won't hex you." I said taking out my wand.

"Really?" He sneered.

"Yea really, now leave her alone."

"You don't stand a chance against me." He said. He took a step closer to me.

"Just 'cause you can intimidate your little girlfriend by being tough, don't think it will work on every girl. Now leave her be." I said shoving my wand in his chest.

"Is there a problem here?" Professor Slughorn asked, coming out of nowhere.

"Of course not Professor. Mr. Malfoy here didn't believe that my wand was ash, he thought that it was made of sycamore. I was just showing it to him." I said sounding innocent.

"No harm, no foul. Mr. Malfoy, if you will, a word." Professor said.

"Of course Professor." Malfoy and Slughorn walked away.

"Are you okay?" I asked the girl. She looked so small.

"Yeah."

"What's your name?"

"Leanne."

"Are you a Gryffindor?"

"Yes." She wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Look at me." I said, she looked up slowly. "Are you sure that he didn't hurt you?"

"Yea, what's your name?"

"Eli."

"Thank you so much Eli."

"It was my pleasure, now come on. I'll walk you back to the common room." As we walked I kept an eye out for Lucius's posse. When we arrived Remus was the only other one in the common room. I knew that he was within earshot.

"You think that I'm weak right? I can't even defend myself. I don't deserve to be in this house."

"Leanne, you belong here, whether you believe it or not. Picking your battles is a brave thing to do. Malfoy could have seriously hurt you if you had spoken back to you. You took his teasing like a Gryffindor. And that is braver than anything that I could ever do."

"Thank you." She looked teary eyed. "What does mud-blood mean?"

"It's a word ignorant people use for muggle-borns. Only the weak use that word. Don't let anyone bother you because of what you are."

"Thank you so much for today Eli." Leanne gave me a quick hug and went off.

"Quite a speech there, Eli." Remus said coming up to me.

"People like Malfoy make me want to vomit. I bet he hates any half breed. Like half-bloods, hippogriffs, centuars."

"Werewolves?" Remus volunteered.

"I hate people that hate werewolves. I know one and he is the greatest guy on the planet."

"Who?" Remus asked curiously.

"Well," I leaned in close even though no one was there. "My uncle was attacked a few years back. Before and after the attack he's been my favorite uncles. Only a handful of people know of his condition. He's really sneaky when it comes to work. He has a really good friend that takes Polyjuice Potion every week of the full moon. In my opinion, you are what you are, and only the people that really love you will stay with you no matter what. I would never run from my uncle."

"You are truly amazing. If only everyone thought like you."

"I wish that too."

"So how's your uncle now?"

"He's good, even has a wife. No kids, because neither of them want them. He doesn't because of his condition and she doesn't 'cause she loves her figure." I said laughing a little.

"Does she know?"

"Yea, she knew way before he told her. She waited for him to tell her, and when he did she told him that she meant that h really loved her."

"Strong woman."

"She is, they both are strong."


	7. Sirius's POV 7

The Forgotten One

Sirius' POV

3rd year

Yes I finally did it. After three long years of trying I, Sirius Black, finally got McGonagall to smile at me. My goal was completed four years early. I even amaze myself sometimes. It turns out all you need to do to make her smile is catch onto a spell faster than the rest of the class. I mean I caught on faster than Lily and Eli. I had a right to be proud of myself.

After class I walked with James, Remus, and Peter. Someone tapped my shoulder. I turned expecting it to be Frank.

"Good job in there Black." It was Eli. And she was smiling. It was a real smile too. "You finally beat me at something." She started to walk backwards, amazingly avoiding bumping into anyone. "I'll see you guys later." She bowed, turned, and left.

"Sirius you got two females that essentially hate you, to smile at you sincerely in less than an hour." Remus said giving me a pat on the back.

"Are you as shocked as I am?" I asked.

"Yes." My friends answered.

So all because of Eli's smile I spent the rest of Potions thinking about her.

"Now I want you to sit with your partner and begin." I heard Slughorn say. The next thing I know Eli is sitting next to me.

"You have no idea what's going on do you?" She asked after she looked at me.

"Not a clue."

"Just do what I tell you." She said.

"Yes ma'am."

I did everything she told me to do. She was actually being quite civil towards me. I liked it. I even made her laugh once. Today is my day.

"Pass me the daisy root." I blanked for a second, so I didn't respond right away. She reached for it at the same I did. Our hands touched and we pulled away quickly.

"Sorry, I dozed out for a second. Here." I said giving the root to her, carefully

Potions finished without another incident. Classes in general, ended without anything good happening. Dinner went as usual, James talked about Lily, Remus and I shut him up, and Peter just watched.

The rest of the week was really went very uneventfully. As I went to sleep I had the same dream from my first year. I was back in that classroom, but the lighting was different. I looked out the window and there was the brightest full moon outside. I heard a howl outside, it sounded so sad and lonely.

I saw the dog out of the corner of my eyes. I walked to him and sat next to him. I petted him. His fur felt like my hair. Soon after the cat came to us. She looked like some kind of wild cat. She came towards me cautiously. She stared at me and I shared back. Her eyes were so familiar. I knew who she was, but I couldn't get her name out.

I petted her like I did the dog. Her fur was so smooth. She turned her head to the dog. She nuzzled him.

I got that the dog was me but I have no idea who the cat was. I did understand that she belongs with me. I just need to keep my eyes open on who she is.

My mind, took me literally. So I actually opened my eyes. I am one of those people that sometimes I can go back to sleep. Today was not that day.

The sun was coming up. I looked around and was surprised to see Remus still sleeping. I got up as slowly and as quietly as I could. I got ready really quickly. Remus was the only light sleeper so I went extra quietly pass his bed. I closed the door quietly and tiptoed down the stairs. When I touched the floor of the common room I let out a sigh of relief.

"Hey Black." My head snapped up and I saw Eli smiling at from the couch.

"Good morning." I said. Lately, we have been on pretty good terms. We still can't be in the same room for too long though. "Are you always up this early?" I asked as I stretched.

"Pretty much, Remus wakes up an hour or so after I do. I don't think I've ever seen you this early."

"That's because I don't usually wake up until Remus blows that dreaded bull horn in my ear."

"Bull horn?"

"It's a muggle thing that makes a really loud noise when you press a button."

"Sounds like a horrible way to wake up."

"At first it was, but I got used to it. He's been doing it for years. Nearly killed me first time he did it."

"Oh yea, his mother is muggle-born. She sounds amazing when he describes her."

"He's told you about her?"

"Only a little, but I can tell he is a lot like her." She said sighing softly.

"He doesn't talk much of his home life."

"I don't know much of yours either."

"That's because whenever I entered the room you would either glare at me or ignore me."

"Yea I did." She said smiling. "So since I'm not doing either of those, how is your home life?" She asked.

"My mother is a pureblood fanatic. My father is dead. I am the black sheep of the Black Family. My mother hates me. She hated me before I went to Hogwarts and even more after I was sorted into Gryffindor. I have tried running away a total 23 times since the age of 8. My brother is my mother's pride and joy. He is like the perfect Black. Finally, the only good things that have happened in my entire life, are my friends and Hogwarts." I didn't care that I had just spilled my soul to the girl that hated me. It felt good to tell someone straight up what my life is like.

"I would say sorry, but I'm not." She said, surprising me. "If you had been the golden child then you would have never met James and the rest. Even though I still hate you, you are still a good person, Black. You were made to be in Gryffindor. It's as simple as that." Wow, this girl is amazing. She hates me, but still compliments me. Who does that?

"Colbeta you are a very weird girl."

"Took you long enough to realize that, Black."

"Hey I'm a Gryffindor, not a bloody Ravenclaw. I'm a little behind, search me."

"A little? The Hufflepuffs beat you to the punch."

"Nice blow to my ego."

"It needed one."

"It never hurt you." I said.

"But it has others."

"What are you talking about?"

"How many girls have you made cry?" She asked getting mad.

"Should I be keeping track of that?"

"42, Black. I've seen 42 girls get hurt because of your precious ego. You don't know how it feels like for someone you fancy to rip your heart out and walk away without a single glance back." She left slamming the portrait door.

"That was loud." Remus said coming up to me.

"Remus, she makes my head hurt. Her mood swings pack a hell of a punch."

"In her defense, the longest relationship you've had was three weeks."

"Still, we were having a nice conversation, then somehow she got to how many girls I have made cry."

"How many have you made cry?"

"42 apparently."

"Well you have ruined many people's mornings today."

"How?" I asked confused.

"Well first Eli, now mine."

"Huh?" I asked, apparently I am only capable of saying one word.

"I always play chess with her in the morning to wake me up."

"And everyone else?"

"She is going to snap at the next person she sees."

"Even if I wanted to apologize, she would probably hex me as soon as she sees me."

"I wouldn't put it pass her. What are you doing up this early anyway?"

"Dream woke me up." I said. I knew, that he knew, that I was hiding something. He didn't say anything, he was that type of bloke.

"Wanna get breakfast?" I nodded and we headed for the Great Hall.

His strides were slightly longer than mines so he was a little ahead. He rounded the corner first. Before I could follow, he was back. He put his hands on my shoulders.

"On second thought, we should go for a walk on the grounds by the lake. You might never be up this early and there is nothing like the Hogwarts sunrise." Remus said so fast I barely understood him.

"I'm hungry, anyway I have hated the lake since first year." I said shrugging off his hands and walked around him. I saw a couple snogging the life out of each other. "What's the big deal?" I asked confused. Then the couple broke apart. Then I saw that it was Eli and some bloke that looked vaguely familiar. I stopped in my tracks.

I felt like someone had reached down my throat and grabbed my stomach in their fist and was squeezing the hell out of it. My heart fell to my feet. I have no idea what was wrong with me. I have no idea why it bothered me to no extent.

"Come on Sirius." Remus said, pulling out of my moment. I let him drag me to the Great Hall. We sat down silently. Usually my plate would be full as soon as I sat down. Today it was empty, I couldn't eat, my stomach was still being twisted.

"Sirius, you alright, mate?" Remus asked after he waved a hand in front of my face.

"Yea, why wouldn't I be?" I asked. He probed my face for Merlin knows what. His eyes said he knew something I didn't.

"Remus have you seen Sirius?" James asked running into the Great Hall. "Oh there you are. You weren't there this morning, I freaked out. I was about to send an owl to Dad for an Auror Search Party." James said sitting down next to Remus, he was already eating.

"I woke up early, so Remus and I came down for breakfast." I said.

"Did you eat?" James asked with his mouth full.

"Yeah." I lied. Remus didn't say anything and James continued to eat.


	8. Remus's POV 8

The Forgotten One

Remus' POV

3rd year

There is only one positive about being a werewolf. We have the empathy that people don't have. We can sense others feelings. People skip over this fact.

Thanks to that little advantage, Sirius is killing me. Eli has been dating Ravenclaw fourth year, Michael Bueno. It's been a few months now. Poor Sirius is confused, jealous, and confused on why he's jealous. It is driving me mad.

If he looks at their general direction, his emotions go haywire. He is a good guy he really is, but Eli hates his guts. She refuses to walk the same way as him to class. Ok that was an exaggeration, but it's a pretty close example.

I don't hate Bueno, but I don't like him either. I don't get a good vibe from him. And I don't think that his intentions are pure when it comes to Eli. James doesn't like him either. I think it's more of the protective-older-brother hate.

All three of us are in the Great Hall eating lunch.

"Hey Remus I need to talk to you." Lily said stopping next to me.

"About what?" I asked, spinning around in my seat and looking up at her.

"Come on." She said grabbing my elbow and tugging me up. I knew James didn't like this.

"Yes?" I asked once we stopped in a deserted corridor.

"How do you feel about Michael?"

"Why are you asking me?"

"Potter and Black are too biased."

"Why is Sirius biased?"

"He obviously fancies Eli, now answer."

"If you are asking if I like the bloke, I have to say no. I'm as straight as a new books spine." I said smiling.

"You know that's not what I meant." Lily said trying not to smile. "How do you feel about him as Eli's boyfriend?"

"How do you feel?"

"I don't like him." Lily said bluntly. "You know I am not one for rumors, but he's not a virgin, and a lot of girls aren't because of him."

"Are you joking?" I asked shock. "I knew I couldn't trust him. I've had a bad vibe for a while now."

"I don't know how to tell Eli." She said, sheepishly.

"Tell me what?" Eli asked coming out of nowhere, with Bueno.

"Tell you that Remus is upset. You haven't played chess with him in over a week. He's been bugging me to play because he didn't want to drag you away from your boyfriend." Lily lied on the spot. I was impressed. It wasn't an entire lie, it has been a week since our last game.

"Remus I'm sorry." Eli said looking sad. "I'll play with you after lunch." She said swallowing the lie whole.

"Eli, we had a date planned after lunch. I'm not sure how long it's going to take." Bueno said. The he glared at me, he thought that I fancied Eli. And I plan on making it worse. I feel so Slytherin at the moment.

"Come on Eli," I said walking up to her. I put my arms on her shoulders and bent down so that I was face, to face with her. My face a little less than an arms length away from hers. "A day, maybe two, I'd understand, but a week? That is just cruel. We've been playing chess at least three times a day since first year. Playing with you is like a drug for me. Please." I said putting on my best impersonation of James' infamous pouty face.

"Michael," She said turning to him. My arms still around her. "I know we had a date planned, but I real have to do this with Remus. Can we reschedule?"

"Sure." Bueno said reluctantly. When Eli faced me his glare intensified.

"Thank you, Eli." I pulled her into a tighter hug than usual. "I'll see you up in the common room. Thanks Bueno." Over her shoulder, and then I kissed her cheek and winked at him. I finally let her go.

"Come on Remus, I'll go up with you and warm you up." Lily said.

"Thanks, hurry up Eli, I'll be waiting." I asked and left with Lily at my side.

Once we were in the common room, Lily and I started to laugh.

"You know I never took him as the jealous type." I said after we calmed down.

"Me neither. Remus I have never seen that side of you." Lily said looking impressed.

"You want to see more of it?" I asked getting closer to her.

"Save it for Eli." She said shoving me away.

"Fine." Then I got an idea. "Hey if Bueno was jealous of me spending time with Eli, then imagine if all of us guys did. Hear me out before you say anything. You and Alice would be there too, but he would be crazy with jealousy. Eli is a very independent girl, and she can't stand possessive guys."

"And Eli would never allow a guy to treat her like his property." Lily said catching on quick.

"Exactly, what do you think?"

"It might work, but what excuse to we have to all hang out?"

"Catch up party, we haven't had one since last year."

"Perfect, when and where?" She asked excitedly.

"When is their next date?" I asked with a sly smile.

"Friday at 7." She said confused.

"Then Friday at 6 in our dormitory."

"Remus you are so Slytherin."

"Hey anything to protect Eli from him. If she becomes another notch under his belt, then all of us might end up in Azkaban."

"Yea, and I don't think that Dementors would allow you two to play chess." Lily said seriously.

"I would go mad." I said laughing.

A while after Eli appeared. She looked mad and sad, and she was trying to hide it.

"Hey Eli, over here." I called, she came over.

"Lets get this going, Remus." Eli sat down, she didn't look happy.

"Are you alright?" I asked. "If I caused a problem between you and Bueno, I'm sorry." It was a lie, but so what.

"Remus do you fancy me?" She asked after a few seconds of silence.

"No, why?"

"Michael thinks that you do."

"Then for a Ravenclaw he is stupid." I said simply. "Eli, you are like a sister. Nothing more."

"And you are like a brother. The thought of you fancying me as absurd as James fancying me." Eli said happily.

"I guess the fact that he's jealous means that he finds me a threat. I mean can you blame the bloke, I am a real heartbreaker, you know." I said sounding arrogant.

"The jealous part is spot on, the heartbreaker part is iffy."

"Rude, much."

Lily and I were feeling like evil masterminds. Our plan was set in motion and we can't wait for our reward. I told James, Sirius, Peter, and Frank that a party would be a great idea to get closer, then I added asking the girls to come too. They, of course, loved the idea. We went to go introduce the idea to Lily and Alice. Eli was, of course, with Bueno. Lily pretended to think the idea over and she and Alice agreed. I had the guys follow me to find Eli. The more of us the better for our plan.

Luck was on my side, as we were walking Eli and Bueno rounded the corner. I sent a non-verbal silencing spell at the rest of them.

"Eli!" I shouted. The other guys tried to call to her too but found they couldn't. Since I knew that they didn't know the counter curse they gave up and just followed me.

"Hello, Remus, boys." She said. The guys just smiled and waved. "What's up?"

"We are having a get together and you have to come."

"When is it?" She asked excitedly. Bueno wasn't as excited.

"Friday at 6:00." I said happily.

"Remus I have a date planned that day." Eli said sounding put out.

"But Eli you have to come. It's the only night when all of us are free. I mean it's almost impossible with our schedules. James and Sirius have Quidditch practice, Frank has that Herbology club, Peter has his tutoring with McGonagall, and I have all those students I'm tutoring. We barely have time to talk during the day. Then you spend all day with Bueno. Come on Eli, who knows when we can all hang out again. Please Eli." I lifted the silencing charm. We all shared a look and got on our knees. We wobbled our way to her and put on our best pouty faces. I swear Peter started to tear up.

"Please, please, please, please." We begged with no shame. All of us were begging for different reasons but it would get the same result. Eli away from Bueno. Eli broke like I knew she would. We, besides Sirius, were her boys.

"Michael, I need a rein check on our date. I have to go." Eli said. We all jumped up.

"Where it this party taking place?" Bueno asked, he had his arms cross and glared at me. Only me.

"It doesn't matter." I said putting my arm around Eli's shoulders. Frank took my lead and went on Eli's other side and put an arm around her waist. Bueno got the message, Eli is our girl. He didn't like the message though.

"But if you must know it is going to be in our dorm room." Frank said motioning at the rest of us.

"It's the only place we can get privacy." I said.

"Otherwise, anyone can interrupt us." Frank finished.

Bueno was not happy with us right now. Frank and I shared a smirk. He was a smart guy, he caught on quick. He told me a while ago that he didn't much like Bueno either.

"And that is the last thing that we want. Come on, Eli spending one night with all of us won't hurt. She's a big girl she can protect herself against us bad boys." I said. I was having too much fun for this. It was too easy to get under his skin.

"Besides, what Eli says goes, and she wants to go to our party." Frank said.

"I'm sorry, it has been a while since we hung out." Eli said sounding sorry. I rolled my eyes and Frank did too. Then we had the same idea. We lifted Eli onto our shoulders.

"Well, Bueno we have a party to plan." I said happily.

We all walked away with Eli. I smiled at Frank as we walked. Our entire group was smiling. When we reached the portrait of the Fat Lady, we placed her on the floor.

"Boggart." I said to the Fat Lady. "So what do we bring?"

"Butterbeer." Peter said.

"Forget that, who's bringing the Fire Whiskey?" Sirius said.

"No." Eli and I said.

"Do you not remember what happened last time?" I asked, us guys shuttered.

"What happened?" Eli asked.

"Nothing." All of us answered.

"I'll pretend that I believe that." Eli said.

"So Butterbeer in and Fire Whiskey out. Food?" Frank asked.

"The house elves love me so I can get the food." Eli said.

"James and I can go with you." Frank said.

"Great, that was easy." Eli said looking like she was about to leave I jumped in.

"You know that you still owe me 20 more games." I said smoothly.

"You're right." She said leading the way to our spot. We only got in five games before McGonagall came to tell everyone to go to bed.

"Don't forget, we still have 15 more games." I said before the guys and I went upstairs.


	9. James's POV 9

The Forgotten One

James' POV

3rd year

PARTY TODAY! Ok so it was more of a sleepover but hey I have two good reasons to be excited. One, it gets Eli away from that creep of boyfriend. And second of all, Lily is going to be there. I still fancy her. Half the boys in Hogwarts do. I was surprised she said yes. I mean there is no secret that she hates me. After we talked to Lily and Alice, we found Eli. Remus acted very un-Remus like. But who cares a party by any other name is still a fun time.

At six sharp, we were all in our dorm room. The girls seemed at different levels of easiness. Eli was the most comfortable, she was laying on my bed with her head hanging off the end looking at all of us.. Alice was the next comfortable, she was laying on her stomach. Lily was the least comfortable, she was sitting up right. All in all, everyone was comfortable. Remus passed around mugs full of Butterbeer.

"How about a game?" Alice said breaking everyone's conversations.

"What game?" Sirius asked.

"Truth or dare." Alice said smiling. The girls smiled at each other, and Remus shook his head with a smile.

"What's that?" Frank asked curiously. Everyone sat down in a circle.

"Simple. Alice truth or dare?" Lily asked Alice.

"Truth." Alice said giggling.

"Rank the guys here on a scale of one to ten." Lily said, smirking. Merlin she's hot.

"Remus, 9; Sirius, 9; James, 8; Peter, 5; and Frank, 11." Alice finished winking at Frank.

"So that's basically how it goes. And if someone doesn't want to do a dare they can switch it to truth." Lily said.

"OK, who starts?" Remus asked.

"I'll spin." Eli said. She grabbed an empty bottle of Butterbeer, "Whoever gets the open end of this bottle is the victim." I was suddenly scared because Eli knew my every secret. "Truth or dare Remus?"

"Truth." Remus said uncertainly.

"Chicken." Eli said. Remus threw a pillow at her. She dodged it, and then she smiled the smile that meant no good for Remus. "What happened the last time you guys were drunk?" Remus looked at us.

"If you really must know, we found out that Sirius is willing to snog anything on two feet, when drunk." Remus said shuttering. The girls giggled, but they don't know how traumatizing it was. "Lily truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If someone paid you, would you snog a girl."

"Yes." We all stared at her. "Yea, so. Peter truth or dare?"

"Truth." Peter squeaked.

"Who did Sirius snog the most while he was drunk?" Nice.

"Well he snogged us all but he stayed on Remus the most. Eli, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How did you and Bueno meet?" He asked. I realized then that I don't even know the answer to that.

"Well I stormed out of the common room and bumped into him. He helped me calm down and that was that." She said blushing. "Frank, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Brave man, stupid man.

"Kiss Alice for one minute." Eli said, I guess she was in a good mood.

"Okay." He crawled across the circle and kissed her. I turned so I would puke.

"Shouldn't you tell them that a minute has passed?" Remus said.

"Na, they have been waiting for this, for a long time." Eli said. Finally they stopped.

"James my boy, truth or dare?" Frank said, next to Eli, Frank knows a lot about me.

"Truth?" I said uncertainly.

"What kind of drunk are you?"

"Like you, my friend, I am a stripping drunk." Frank glared at me. "Don't play with a hippogriff unless your willing to get trampled. Now Sirius truth or dare?"

"Dare me, Jamie."

"Go to the wall across from the Great Hall and write in big letters the best riddle you've got."

"Easy." Sirius said getting up. "Wait, let me go, real fast. Evans, my lovely, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Rank the guys."

"Remus, 8; Peter,5; Frank, 7; Potter, 7; you, 8."

"Ranked next to Remus twice, I am honored. See you in a few."

"Alice, truth or dare?" Lily asked.

"Truth."

"Who is your least favorite person?"

"Honestly, it's Snape." Alice said, then she quickly spun the bottle. "Remus, truth or dare?"

"Dare me." Remus said.

"Sing for us."

"Ok." He sang a few bars, pretty well I might add. He spun the bottle. Then the door burst open. Sirius took a seat out of breath.

"Mrs. Norris." He explained. We all understood.

The game continued on pretty calmly until it was Sirius' turn.

"Colbeta, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Why are you dating Bueno?"

"Because he's the only guy that showed interest." This is the side of Eli that I have only seen twice. She spun and it landed on Lily, who chose truth. "Lily how do you feel about Michael?" Lily looked over at Remus, he nodded sadly.

"I don't like him. He makes you different."

"Do all of you feel this way?" Eli asked us.

"Eddie." She looked at me, with tears in her eyes. "I don't think that he's the one for you. Evans has a point, he makes you different."

"How am I different?" She stood up challenging me.

"Everyone, leave." I said, standing up. I stood right in front of Eli. No one said anything. Sirius stood up first. He helped everyone up and out. He left with a final look at Eli and me. He mouthed 'good luck' and closed the door. I took a deep breath. "You are not Elizacerbella, your not Eddie, your not Eli, your not Ace, your not Lizzy, your not Bella." I thought of every name I have ever called her. "You are not you. Eli would never not play chess for a week. Ace wouldn't think twice about coming to a party. Bella would drop anything to be with friends. Lizzy wouldn't stay away from me for more than a day. Eddie would never be with a bloke just because he was the only one to show interest." I said heatedly. I was trying to get all of this into her head. She hugged me suddenly. I put my arms around her. I held her tight. I hated that I had to be tough on her, but she would never listen otherwise.

"I've been so stupid. Blowing everyone off for a guy."

"Tell you are going to break it off."

"I promise, first thing tomorrow."

Good on her word, the next morning Eli went over to the Ravenclaw table and led him out of the Great Hall. I heard muffled shouting. I stood up worriedly. The teachers table was too far to hear it. I went out of the Great Hall and saw two guys rolling around on the floor. It took me a second to see it was Sirius and Bueno. I reacted quickly.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I shouted. Bueno froze on the spot. I thank Lily for that. "Sirius, what the hell are you doing?" I asked lifting him off the ground. He had blood on his clothes.

"He called Eli a bitch." Sirius huffed, he was still out of breath. He spat on Bueno.

"He what?" I asked angrily.

"Come on James." Sirius said pulling me away from Bueno's body before I could inflict my own damage.

"What else did he say?" I asked fuming. Sirius looked like he didn't want to say anything. "Tell me, now." I commanded.

"He called her a bitch and a slut talking just plain nonsense. Something about her having guys on the side. I walked by the last part of the conversation. Eli ran pass me, crying. Next thing I know, you're here."

"Let's go to the common room." I said, I needed to calm down. Sirius did the exact same thing I would have done.

"Potter what the hell happened? Eli has locked herself in the dorm room and won't talk to me. Black you had better not done something." When Lily rants, she rants.

"Evans." I said loudly over her. She glared at me. "First off, Sirius didn't do anything. It was that low life Bueno. He called her a bitch and a slut. Sirius got into a fight with Bueno after he heard what he had said her." I explained. Lily stood quietly for a moment.

"Black, thank you for sticking up for Eli. Fighting muggle style, is really not appropriate for any situation. You understand that once Bueno tells a professor, you'll have a boat load of detention?" This is the first time she's ever talked calmly to Sirius. She sounded very worried for him.

"Evans, I would willingly spend the entire year in detention if that means I get to kick his arse." Sirius said.

"Good to know, but it is not necessary. We know that Eli is a strong girl, she'll get over this very soon." Lily said patting Sirius' back. "This doesn't change anything. I still hate you." Lily said smiling.

"Hate you too, Evans, just so you know I truly sincerely mean it." Sirius said.

"Good." Lily said, she turned and went back upstairs.

"James, we both fancy girls that are over our league and hate our guts." Sirius said patting my back.

"Don't forget, I doubt that they know our first names."

"I think that you are right." Sirius said laughing, then Remus ran into the common room.

"Guess what. They found Bueno in the hall out side the Great Hall. He was a babbling mess. He doesn't even know his own name. He was also beat up real bad." Remus said.

"Wow, Sirius you have a hell of a punch." I said.

"I didn't hit him hard enough to knock the name out of him. That's ridiculous." Sirius said confused.

"What are you two talking about? It's obvious that someone confounded him. I don't even know a seventh year Ravenclaw that knows how to do that spell properly." Remus said. That made a lot more sense than Sirius knocking the name out him.

I really don't care how it happened to him. He got what he deserved. I don't care who did it, I owe them a thanks.


	10. Lily's POV 10

The Forgotten One

Lily's POV

It is currently the summer before my fourth year. I'm still surprised that I am a witch. Petunia still refuses to acknowledge my existence. Before my letter, she and I were closer than even Potter and Eli. After, well I am referred to freak, to her Lily disappeared when I turned 11. My friends tell me that she is just jealous that I can do magic. They don't know her like I do. She hates me, the loving older sister that I knew, was gone.

"Lily, your friends are here!" I heard Mom called. I jumped up and ran downstairs.

"Lily!" Eli and Alice hugged me. These two are the reason that I don't entirely hate being a witch.

I always had so much fun when they came over that I forgot everything bad in my life. They were both pure-bloods, so muggle devices intrigue them. Their questions make me laugh. Once Alice asked me about my television. When I first turned it on, she jumped out of her skin. I could never be upset when they came to visit.

Every other night during the summer went like this: Petunia would call me for dinner, and we would all eat in silence, then Petunia and I would disappear into our rooms for the rest of the night.

Finally my letter came for my fourth year shopping list. I'm planning on going with Eli.

"Hey Lily." Eli said, she sounded weird.

"What's up Eli?" I asked.

"I'm sorry Lily, I tried to convince her that it was a bad idea, but she insisted. James and Black are coming along." Eli said quickly.

"Are you serious?" I asked.

"No I am, silly Evans. You are slow during the summer." I turn to see Black and Potter smirking identically. I can tolerate Black to an extent, but Potter I can't stand.

"Oh shut it, Black. Eli now I have to choose between suffering the day with these two or going home early to spend the rest of the day with Petunia." Eli shivered. She had the privilege to meet my sister once. It did not go well.

"Surely James and Black aren't as bad as that wench."

"You have got to only ignore Black, I got to ignore both of them, the entire trip."

"Lily you can't leave me alone with these two." Eli begged.

"Fine I'll go." I said giving up.

"Pay up." Potter said to Black. Black handed him a sickle. "Never underestimate the pouty face." Potter said, I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, kids." Eli's mom called.

When we landed in Diagon Alley, I forgot about Potter and Black. This place still amazes me.

"Evans, riddle me this, and I shan't speak for the remainder of the trip." Black said suddenly.

"Alright." I said cautiously.

"I am seriously serious on who I am. The darkest place is not as scary as me. But I am who you know me be. Who am I?" I smiled, this was the riddle that he wrote last year.

"How many shot do I get?"

"Just the one."

"You are seriously serious on who you are. The darkest place is not as scary as you. But you are who I know you to be. You are Sirius Black." I said. Sirius smiled and tapped his nose. "Thanks for the day off Black." I said smiling. He knew that I knew the answer.

"I've been trying to figure that out for years." Potter mumbled.

"How did you know the answer?" Eli asked.

"That's easy, Black, after Potter, is one of the most conceited people in Hogwarts. He used serious twice. And the darkest place is black. And it helped that he signed it with 'the answer'." I said smiling. Black laughed at that.

"That was easy." Eli said.

"Yes, but not even Professor Flitwick could solve it." Black laughed again. "Black, did you know that when you laugh, it sounds like a bark?" I asked him. He nodded.

The rest of the trip went by happily. Black kept his word, he didn't speak at all. Not even when Eli's mom spoke to him. When we finished we went to get ice-cream.

"Black you can speak now." I said when it was his turn to order. He shook his head. "I give you permission to talk." He looked at me suspiciously. "You proved you can keep your word."

"Thank you, Lily-kins." Black said smiling. He ordered.

"Don't call me that." I said, regretting letting him talk.

"Lils?" He asked.

"No." I said flatly. Eli and Potter went to the restroom.

"Lily-flower then?" He asked as we waited for our ice-cream.

"No, if you call me anything other than Evans, I feel obligated to call you something other than Black. And if I do that then I have to call Potter something else."

"Not true, Colbeta calls him James, but calls me Black. It's not fair that he has one more fan than I do." He gave me a puppy pout. I laughed, I had to.

"I'll think about it. If I call you by your first name, then you can only call me Lily."

"Deal." He said holding out his hand. I looked at him. "Come on, now. Its not a real deal unless you shake on it."

"Deal." I said shaking his hand. Suddenly he pulled me into a hug. I was to shocked to resist the hug. He let me go. "What was that?" I asked confused.

"It felt like a hugging moment. If you would prefer that we kiss, I can arrange that." He said, suggestively.

"No, a hug fit the moment fine." I said quickly.

"Too, bad." He said.

"Do you want to kiss me that bad, Black?" I asked teasingly. We got our ice-cream and sat down.

"Don't get me wrong, but Colbeta is more my type."

"I think everyone, but she, knows that."

"I have girls throwing themselves at me, but the one I want doesn't want me." Black put his head on the table, rather hard. I felt sorry for him. Eli could be a bit harsh on him. I rubbed his back reassuringly. It was the only thing I could think of.

"Is that the only reason you fancy her?" I asked.

"Merlin, no. It's because she sees me, you know? Most girls get with me for my looks, she wouldn't do that. We could have been friends if I wasn't such an arrogant arse." He said, his voice muffled by the table.

"I don't doubt that." He turned his head to face me. "She's practically Potter's sister. You and Potter are a lot alike, so no doubt that you two could have been friends."

"Yea James and I are a lot alike. We both fancy girls who could never possible fancy us back. Me with Eli and James with you."

"James fancies me?" I asked shocked.

"You didn't know?" He asked looking up at me. "Then you and Colbeta are a lot alike too. Don't you go using that against him."

"I won't. I could never fancy him back."

"Why not?" He asked, he went into wing man mode. I smiled, Black really was good friend.

"Because of the way he treats Severus. That's really the only thing I have against you two."

"Snivellous is the only thing stopping you?"

"Pretty much."

"Would that stop you from calling me Sirius?"

"I don't know." I said honestly. I realized that I was still rubbing his back. I quickly stopped.

"I was about to go to sleep, why'd you stop?" He whined.

"My arm was getting tired." I said. Eli and James came back with their ice-creams.

"Come on kids." Eli's mom said when it was time to go.


	11. Remus's POV 11

The Forgotten One

Remus' POV

Already my fourth year. O.W.L's start next year and professors are already pounding information into our heads. I mean to the point that Lily, Eli, and I are trying to keep up. And we are top of our class. Next is Snape, speaking of which, he was the one that curse Bueno last year. He had apparently heard everything that he said to her. Bueno is still in St. Mungo's. So anyway I was the only one of our group to thank Snape.

I didn't bother telling James and Sirius because they wouldn't have done anything about it. James just hate Snape 'cause he is really close to Lily. And he is extremely jealous even though Lily and James aren't even together. But it was not for a lack of trying, James has asked her out a total of 103 times since the beginning of the year. We've only been in for two months.

"Hey Remus." Lily said walking over to me. I was eating lunch with James, Sirius and Peter. James automatically reached up and ruffled his hair. He's my friends and all, but utterly stupid.

"Yea, Lily?" I asked.

"What time are you leaving this month?" She asked.

"Um the last week, why?"

"I'm going to be gone for three days in the last week."

"Is everything alright?" I asked. She never missed school.

"My sister is getting married. Mom and Dad insist that I come." Lily said rolling her eyes.

"Lily!" Alice called running to us. I saw Sirius look around expectantly. Where Lily and Alice were, Eli wasn't far behind.

"Mom said I can go. Petunia may hate me, but you will not suffer alone." Alice said putting an arm around Lily.

"Thanks Alice you are the best." Lily said hugging her. "Oh Remus, what I came over here to say was that I can't take notes that week for you." Lily said sounding sad.

"Don't worry about it, I know that you would rather be taking notes for me than going to your sister's wedding." I said.

"Don't worry Lily," Eli said appearing. "Mom said I couldn't go. I got you covered Remus." Eli said sitting next to me and putting an arm around me.

"Thanks Eli." I said, ignoring Sirius' stare.

"Sirius." Lily said sternly. We all looked at her.

"Raise your hand if you are confused." Alice said. We all did.

"Inside story." Lily and Sirius said.

"Is it just me or had McGonagall gone off the deep end with all of this homework?" Frank asked coming out of nowhere.

We all jumped into the conversation. I am once again not one of James or Sirius' favorite person.

Full moon is tonight. I am currently suffering in Dumbledore's office. He's tried to make it as comfortable as possible. I smelt Madame Pomphrey before I saw her.

"Come on dear." She said grabbing my hand softly. We walked silently to the Whomping Willow. In the corner of my eye I saw a black figure following us. She led me into the room, and repeated the processes started in my first year.

When she left I started to feel guilty. For the past two months I have been let out. Its by the same creatures. I don't know what they are. They just lead me out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest. They control me while letting me be in control. My wolf memory is very blurry so I can't remember much.

The moon hits and my cycle starts again. After a few minutes of pounding against the door, my friend opens it. They lead me to the forest. All of them are female, I don't know why. In the forest with them, I feel like the alpha of a pack. They obey me as they command me.

We play, run and just enjoy the night. The creatures of the forest, stay hidden from us. Then all of them look up, I follow their gaze. I see the moon in the sky begin to move. The creatures surround me and herd me back to the room. I feel like a kid being told by his mother that it was time to go in. They each like my nose before leaving me. Soon I become Remus again. Madame Pomphrey ushers me back to the infirmary. As we walked through the corridor, I see someone round the corner. I see a flash of black and then it's gone. It looks so familiar.

I didn't leave the infirmary until Saturday morning. After so many months of healing cuts and scratches, Poppy found the lack of them suspicious. I think that she is so relieved that she doesn't say anything. After saying goodbye, I go straight to the common room. The first thing I see is black hair, like from the corridor and from my creature. I run towards it. As I got closer I see that it's Eli. I look at her suspiciously.

"Remus?" She asked. She sounded like I woke her up, but I knew better. She sighed, as if giving up. "Go on, I can see the wheels turning in your head, ask me." She said.

"Where were you Thursday night?" I asked cautiously. She got up and smiled at me. She cupped my cheek for a second and looked into my eyes.

"With you." She said.

"How?" I asked.

"Ever since I was a child, I had the ability to be at two places at once. I'm also," She leaned up and whispered, "an unregistered animagus." I could feel my eyes widening. I felt for a second that they might fall out.

"Elizacerbella, are you completely off your rocker?" I whispered angrily. "You could have hurt yourself trying, or I could have killed you." She pulled me down with her onto the couch.

"But you didn't." She said touching my cheek again. "Remus you are not a monster. I've seen the part of you no one else has seen."

"What if I had escaped?" I asked, leaning into her touch.

"Then everyone would have been screwed." I glared at her. "I'm kidding Rem. I had to do it?"

"Why, so you would have an adventure story for your kids? Eli this is not a game, this is dangerous." I said angrily.

"No, because you are my friend. I saw all of the scares that you tried to hide. It hurt to see new ones. I finally realized why you were gone every month. One night second year I was looking out of my window and saw Madame Pomfrey walking some student to the Whomping Willow. That night I couldn't sleep because I heard howling and cries coming from the tree. When I saw her and the student walking back into the castle, I snuck out to the infirmary. And it was you." Eli took a deep breath to calm herself. "Remus, I couldn't let you suffer. I spent the rest of the year researching werewolves. And I demanded I know everything from my uncle. I couldn't leave you." She said suddenly hugging me. We fell back onto the couch. I was about to straighten us but then I felt the tears through my shirt. I rubbed her back soothingly.

"Shh, Eli, it's ok." I said. She finally looked up at me. She reached up and touched one of the scares on my face. It starts on the bridge of my nose and ends where my jaw reaches my ear. "Thanks for caring so much, Eli. You can't imagine how amazing it feels to have you know. Do the others know?"

"I don't think so. You're not mad at me?"

"No just worried for you. I know I can't convince you to stop, just promise that you'll be careful."

"I promise." She smiled up at me.

"I have to ask, what kind of creature are you?"

"It's called a jaguarundi."

"Can you draw me a picture?" I want to always be able to see my creature.

"Here." She said getting off of me. She went to our chess board. She carefully took off all the pieces, flipped the board and handed it to me. With that picture memories became more clear.

"Why is it here?" I asked trying to sort out my memories.

"It felt right. Our board, our secret." I got up and hugged her. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." I said releasing her.

"When I was dating Michael, and the day you asked to the party, why were you acting different?"

"I was enjoying playing with him. It was close to a full moon, and I don't know if you or Lily or Alice realize it but I am more protective over you three when it's close to a full moon." I could see her thinking about it.

"I guess your right. Anyway, thank you. Want to go get breakfast?" She asked.

"Sure." We walked out of the common room. "Where did you go to learn to transform?"

"My special room.." She said smiling at me.

"Ok." I said. "When did you first change?"

"A few months before school let out last year. I would have joined you then, but, I had to learn to multiply myself first."

"You are a very smart witch." I said putting my arm around her. "All of these risks for me. Eli you could have been injured." I said pulling her closer.

"Remus, I love you like I would love my own brother. Your pain is my pain. Did you know, every full moon since the night I found out, I cried?" I shook my head. "I would do anything to make the howls of pain stop." Eli whispered.

"What's done is done, and now there will be less pain every month." I said pulling her even closer.

"Oh, my Merlin, what if a she-wolf was on her period at the time of a full moon?" Eli said suddenly. I was taken by surprise and started to laugh, she joined me Eli really was the best.


	12. Eli's POV 12

The Forgotten One

Eli's POV

Look at me, I'm a fifth year. I am tired, hungry, and really, really tired. O.W.L's start tomorrow, I've been cramming for the last few days. In this week alone, I have gotten a total of 9 hours of sleep. And I am hungry because food doesn't seem that important. I am stressing beyond any plausible level of stressing. But I am fairing better than Remus, there was a full moon last week. That day was the only time I had any fun. Earlier this year me and Remus found out the guys are animagi too. James is a stag, Black is a dog and Peter is a rat. Remus and I kept the fact that I am one too a secret. Anyway, Remus is more tired than I am.

Right now I am in the common room, studying. It was lunch time but I ate breakfast so I can hold out until dinner.

"Colbeta." I groaned, it was Black.

"Black, go away or I'll hex you." I said not looking at him.

"Here." He took away my book. I nearly hexed him right then, but, he place a plate of food in front of me. I looked at him slightly suspiciously. Black and I weren't the closest of people.

"What's this?" I asked. Suspicion leaked from my voice. Black rolled his gray eyes. I know that he is the hottest guy in Hogwarts, and I would admittedly be all over him if he weren't such a prick. And he is, so I'm not.

"It's called food, Colbeta. You know that thing you need to survive. You're smart you should know that." See what I mean, pain in the arse.

"Why did you bring it to me?"

"Because starving yourself won't help you pass, it will only result in you passing out."

"Why do you care?" I asked. I thought that I saw him look hurt for a second but I can't be sure.

"Because now that I am becoming friends with Lily, she pointed it out to me. I don't like it when she worries so here you go." I looked at the plate and it looked like my favorite sandwich. Then Black handed me a cup of pumpkin juice.

"How did you know what I liked?"

"James helped me out." He admitted sheepishly.

"Thank you Black that was very kind of you." I said looking away from him. He looked really happy at my appreciation.

"You know a kiss would show how grateful you are." He said. I glared at him and threw a pillow at him. He dodged it and laughed.

"You are insufferable, you know that?"

"I'm sure that you mentioned it once, or twice. Today." He said still laughing. I laughed too. Then I had a flash back to first year, when he laughed the same way.

"Potter I said NO!" Lily shouted walking into the common room. Black and I stopped laughing, looked at each other, and rolled our eyes.

"James, is so stupidly stubborn." I said.

"He is, but if you haven't changed him in 15 years, there is no hope for him." Black said smiling.

"I have tried." I said shaking my head.

"Come on, Evans, one date." James said following Lily.

"Not if you were the last male on earth and the weight of the human kind depended on it." Lily said.

"I am so proud." I said. Black gave me a look. "I taught her that one." I explained.

"Kudos to you."

"Now, Evans, that's a little harsh isn't it?" James asked.

"How about you jump off the Astronomy Tower and I think of it?" Lily said angrily. I wiped a pretend tear.

"Double kudos to you, Colbela." Black congratulated me. We both saw Lily reach for her wand. Black reacted faster than me. "James, my boy, that is enough shameless begging for one day. Let's go to the lake." Black said spinning James back to the exit. "Besides wouldn't want her to hex you into oblivion, would ya?" Black said as he winked at Lily. "I wouldn't put it pass her to know how." I laughed a little at that. He winked at me. Then he and James were gone.

"I don't know how you lived next to him for 15 years." Lily said sitting on the couch. I sat next to her and started to eat. It was a perfect sandwich.

Today is the Defense exam. It was going well. When I reached question ten I giggled as quietly as I could. 'Give five signs to identify a werewolf.' Remus looked over at me and we shared a smile.

"Five more minutes!" Professor Flitwick said loudly. I already finished and reviewed my answers twice. I saw James straighten out. He looked at his paper again and then ruffled his stupid hair. He turned to Black, who gave him a thumbs up. Remus was still working. I looked over and saw my other roommate Amanda looking at Black. She has fancied him forever. I rolled my eyes. I think Black could hear me rolling my eyes because he turned and smirked at me. I stuck my tongue out at him, which got a silent laugh from him. Amanda glared at me, I shrugged innocently.

"Quills down, please!" Flitwick squeaked. "That means you too, Stebbins! Please remain seated while I collect your parchment! Accio!"

All of the papers flew at him. Poor man was knocked down. Some laughed, and Alice and Frank helped him up.

"Thank you, thank you. Very well, everybody, you are free to go!" I motioned for Lily and Alice to go. They shrugged and ran for it.

"Here Professor." I said. I helped him collect some of the exams.

"Thank you. Five points to Gryffindor." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Professor, but that wasn't necessary." I said putting the exams on his desk.

"Go, and rest. What is your next exam?"

"Transfiguration."

"You'll do fine. McGonagall speaks highly of you."

"I'll do my best Professor." I smiled at him before leaving.

I went to the lake. I saw the Marauders, as James, Black, Remus and Peter like to call themselves, lounging by a tree. I saw Remus reading, Black looking bored, James had putting the snitch he was play with away, and Peter just looking awed at James.

Then I saw Severus stand and put away his exam questions. James and Black stood, this was not good.

"Alright, Snivellus?" James asked loudly. James never gave it a break. Severus reacted quickly, but James already had his wand out. "Expelliarmus!" James said and Severus's wand flew out of his hand. "Impedimenta!" Severus was knocked to the ground as he dove for his wand. Students started to gather. I went around them. I knew that James wouldn't listen to me, but, he might listen to Lily. I ran to her.

"Lily, James is messing with Severus again." I said when I reached her. We looked over to see bubbles coming from Severus's mouth, he was choking.

"Leave him ALONE!" Lily shouted advancing towards them. I saw James stupidly ruffle his hair.

"All right Evans?" He lowered his voice, I rolled my eyes.

"Leave him alone." I could feel the hate radiating from her. "What has he done to you?"

"Well, it's more of the fact he _exist_, if you know what I mean."

Many laughed, Lily, Remus and I didn't.

"You think you are so funny." She said coldly. "But you're just an arrogant, bullying, toe rag, Potter. Leave him, _alone_."

"I will if you go out with me." I rolled my eyes. "Go on… Go out with me, and I'll never lay a wand on old Snivelly, again."

"I wouldn't go out with you if it was a choice between you and the giant squid." This one was all hers.

"Bad luck, Prongs." Black said. He looked at Severus. "OI!"

Too late Severus reached his want and shot a spell at James. It cut his face. I was shocked, I reached for my own wand but James had Severus hanging upside down before I could do anything. His boxers were revealed, I felt sorry for him.

Almost everyone cheered. The Marauders, minus Remus, roared with laughter.

"Let him down." Lily was furious.

"Certainly." James flicked his wand and Severus fell to the ground. Severus stood up but Black shouted,

"Petrificus Totalus." Talk about the irony.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lily shouted, taking out her wand. Black was terrified and James was shocked.

"Ah, Evans, don't make me hex you." James said.

"Take the curse off of him then!" Lily said. James muttered the counter curse.

"There you go." James turned to Severus. "You're lucky, Evans was here, Snivellus "

"I don't need help from a filthy little Mudblood, like her." I was shocked and then I was pissed.

"Fine." Lily said calmly. I could sense her hurt, "I won't bother in the future. And I'd wash your pants if I were you, Snivellus." Yep that is the end of that friendship.

"Apologize, to Evans!" James roared, pointing his wand at Snape, yea he is Snape now.

"I don't want _you_ to make him apologize." Lily shouted rounding on James. "You are as bad as he is."

"What?" James yelped. "I'd _never_ call you a you know what!"

"Messing up your hair because you think it looks cool to look like you've just got off your broomstick, showing off that stupid snitch, walking down the corridors and hexing anyone who annoys you just because you can I'm surprised your broomstick can get off the ground with that fat head on it. You make me _sick_." Lily turned and ran way.

"Evans!" James shouted after her. "Hey Evans!" She continued running.

"Go Alice." I said, Alice ran after her.

"What's with her?" James said trying to look like he didn't care.

"Reading between the lines, I'd say she thinks you're a bit conceited, mate." Black said.

"Right." James was mad. "Right…" Another flash of light and Snape was upside down again. "Who wants to see me take off Snivelly's pants?" The crowd cheered.

"James Potter, put him down this INSTANT!" I said forcefully.

"Eli did you hear what he called Evans?" James asked.

"I was here the entire time. Now set him down the rest of you." I said facing the crown of students. "Wank off!" I took out my wand. Everyone scattered in every direction. "Put him down!" I said loudly. James glared at me, but, complied. "You are should be ashamed of yourselves." Snape, Black, James and Peter looked down. "Remus you too." He finally looked up from his book he was pretending to read. "Doing nothing is just as bad as participating." He looked ashamed.

"James, Lily hit the nail on the head, you are an arrogant, bullying, toe rag. Hexing someone with no wand is despicable." I spat the last part. He winced. "Look at me when I'm talking to you." James looked up reluctantly. "Your dad would be ashamed of you, like I am." James looked beyond hurt.

"Peter." He looked up sadly. "Edging them on is stupid, grow a backbone. Stop them next time." Peter looked ready to cry.

"Black." He winced but looked me in the eyes. I stared into them hard. "I bet that you though this would be funny, huh? Don't even talk." I said as he opened his mouth. "Do you think of consequences? You just destroyed, no obliterated, a good friendship. You should feel like jumping off the Astronomy Tower, I know I feel like pushing you off of it." He looked like I reached in, took his heart, and tore it apart. I didn't care. "You disgust me." He looked away from me.

"You." I turned to Snape. "Look at me." I said angrily. He looked up with a blank expression. "I hope, Lily never forgives you." I saw hurt flash in his eyes but it was gone quick. "I hope she ignores you for the rest of your lives. You are just as bad as them. No matter how humiliated you were, you had no right. Funny though, that particular word seemed to roll off your tongue." He grimaced. "As if you've called people that before. You. Sicken. Me." I stepped towards him and slapped him. He took it without a sound. "Get out of my face." I said, he grabbed his bag and left without looking back.

"You four are the worst in your own way." My voice was venom. "I hope you never forget that you all had a part in destroying a friendship today. I pray that you morons don't attempt to speak to me or Lily, today or even at all. James." He looked at me sadly. I slapped him, hard. He looked at me shocked. "You made Lily loose a childhood friend, that pain you feel is multiplied in Lily." They all winced. I turned and left. I think I heard Peter let out a choked sob, but I didn't care.

I don't know why but Black's expression stuck out most in my mind. He seemed to be the most affected by my words. He deserved it, they all did.

Lily and I sat by the fire thinking of today.

"Lily, that Snape kid is outside, he said he's going to sleep there if you don't talk to him." Mary said walking to us.

"Set him straight." I said. Lily nodded and went to the portrait hole.

"I'm sorry." I heard Snape say.

"I'm not interested." Lily said coldly. I went upstairs. As I walked up Black was walking down. We stared at each other. I shook my head. He looked at me sadly. I looked coldly back. He was searching for something. I glared at him. He sighed sadly and returned to his room.

"Eli, let's go to bed." Lily said. It was only seven but I agreed. "What happened after I left?" She asked me.

"I scared off the crowd, saved Snape from more embarrassment, scolded all of them" Lily raised an eyebrow. "They deserved it. I slapped Snape and James." She gasped. She knew I have never hit James out of anger.

"Don't let me ruin your friendship." Lily said.

"You didn't, don't worry. I need to talk to Sam about my rounds. I told Remus not to talk to me."

"How did Sirius react?" Lily asked, surprising me.

"He looked like I had stabbed him. Today totally sucked." I said falling onto my bed.

"The drama made the exams look like the easiest part of the day." Lily said falling next to me.

"Eli?" Lily asked after some time passed.

"Hmm?"

"I'm really sad I couldn't prove you wrong." I looked at her. "You said, it would be hard to be friends with someone in a different house. I wanted to prove you wrong."

"I did too." I said honestly.

Exams were over and I have yet to speak to them. I could feel their eyes on me at all times. Remus and my chess corner collected dust.

About a month later, an owl swooped in front of Alice. It was James's owl. Alice untied the letter, read it, and frowned. She handed it to me.

'Eli please forgive me. I miss you. I am sorry, you were right. I was a horrible person. Please. I'll do anything.

James'

I frowned too. The next full moon was a week away. I hadn't decided whether to go or not. I know it was killing Remus not knowing.

"Eli?" Lily asked reading the letter over my shoulder. "Forgive them."

"Why should I?" I asked stubbornly.

"Potter was crying." She said pointing at the letter. I hadn't noticed the tear stains. I nodded dumbly. "He obviously regrets it. Forgive them."

"Okay." I said. I didn't need that big of a push.

In the corner of my eye I saw all four of them rise. They looked at me before leaving. I got up and followed them, right when the door closed. I saw their retreating figures.

"Hey!" I shouted. It echoed down the hall. They stopped and slowly faced me. I walked towards them. They looked scared, as if they thought I was going to hex them. Then I ran and hugged James. He hugged me back hard.

"Eli I am so sorry." He said. I hugged him harder. I missed his voice. He let me go but it felt like he didn't want to. I hugged Peter next. I ruffled his hair.

I hugged Remus as hard as I hugged James. He hugged me back hard as well.

"I thought that you left me." He said.

"I could never leave my friend." I said into his robes. He gave me a final squeeze before letting me go.

I paused in front of Black. He looked different. He didn't seem so haughty as before. He looked me over. I found that his presence didn't annoy me anymore. Those weeks without him made me realize how much he is around and how hard it was not have him around.

"Eli, we'll let you two sort this out." Remus said dragging Peter and James away. I watched them disappear.

"Eli." My head snapped back to Siri Black's direction. "You were right, I did something unforgivable that day. I never thought that I would ruin a friendship. After you said that, I…, I wanted you to push me off of the Astronomy tower. I realized over these weeks, I love being in your presence. I felt I was going mad not hearing your voice. If you had even yelled at me I would have been happy." Sirius Damn Black, was being sincere. He meant every word. "Eli, I need to hear it from you, that you forgive me." He said looking into my eyes.

"I forgive you," I said. "Sirius." I added. His eyes lit up. I hugged him suddenly. He hugged me back. He buried his head in my hair. He smelled like the cologne Lily gave him this past Christmas. I hugged him harder without realizing it.

"Eli you have no idea, what you do to me." He whispered into my hair. It made me shiver. "Elizacerbella, I fancy you. I don't give a damn if you fancy me back, just promise you won't ever leave me again." He said. This wasn't his Black Charm, this was honest Sirius.

"I don't know if I fancy you back." I said honestly. I felt him stiffen. "I will promise to never leave you." I said, he relaxed.

"Thank you." He said.

"Lets go back to common room." I said. He gave me a final squeeze and we went to the common room.


	13. Sirius's POV 13

The Forgotten One

Sirius's POV

Tomorrow night is the last full moon of the school year. Unfortunately that means Remus will have to go through three full moons alone. James, Peter and I walked him to Dumbledore's office. When we left the common room I saw Eli wink at Remus, I am pretty sure that she knows he's a werewolf. I know that Eli knows about werewolves because she has an uncle that is one. Anyway we drop Remus off at Dumbledore's door and left.

"Sirius, I need to talk to you." Eli said when I walked into the common room.

"Okay."

"Let's go to your dormitory." She said, sounding determined.

"Why so when I scream no one will hear me?" I asked.

"Something like that." She turned and walked and I followed.

I may love the girl but I will never understand her. She motioned for me to go in first. When she followed I heard the door close with a click. I didn't even act like I wasn't confused, she would see through it anyway.

"What did you need to tell me?" I asked.

"It's more of a show than tell, sit down." I did it quickly, you'd think I was a trained dog. She smiled at me, then I jumped back in surprise. Eli was the mysterious creature that guarded us when we played with Remus. Se reminded me of a dream.

I recovered quickly and went to her. I petted her fur. She purred happily. I smirked at her, but quickly faded when two more cats appeared. She looked up at me very smugly, then changed back.

Suddenly she was kissing me, and kissed her back. She had us so that she was on top, and I was totally ok with that.

Personally I've kissed half the girls in Hogwarts and dated a fourth of them, and none of them compared to her. She broke the kiss first, and I pouted. She giggled, kissed my lips once more, and got up. I got up too.

"Will you be my girlfriend?" I asked.

"I might have to think about it." She said seriously, I growled lowly. She then kissed me quickly. "Thought about, and yes I will."

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?"

"Only Remus knew."

"How long have you known?"

"About Remus? Since second year. I've been with him since fourth year. I spent most of third year learning." I kissed her.

"You are incredible, you know that?" She kissed me.

"Thank you."

"So do we tell James and Peter? Does Lily know?"

"Yes we tell them. And I haven't a clue. She might suspect. She might know everything."

"Padfoot!" I heard James shout as she pounded the door. "If you and Eli have finished snogging, Peter and I would like to go to bed." I rolled my eyes.

"Open it." Eli said before she transformed and went behind James's curtain. I opened the door. James came in with a suspicious look.

"Where's Eli?"

"She didn't say." I said, it wasn't a lie.

"Well I'm beat, tomorrow's going to be a long night, we'd better get some sleep." James said going to his bed. Peter intended to go to his but I stopped him. He looked up at me confused. I only pointed at James. "Bloody Hell!"

As soon as James opened the curtains, Eli jumped out and tackled him to the ground. I only chuckled, it was just an Eli thing to do. Peter looked like he was going to faint.

"Ok, that's enough." I said. James looked pale. Eli didn't move. So I went to them and pulled Eli by the gruff. She rolled her eyes at me and went back to her human form.

"Eli?" Peter squeaked and then fainted.

"Was this really the best way to show them?" I asked levitating Peter to his bed.

"No but it was the most fun." She said helping James up.

"So Eli is one of the mystery creatures?" James asked dusting himself off.

"She is the mystery creature." I said.

"Does Remus know?"

"For a year."

"Eli how were you able to control him?" James asked.

"I can make multiples of myself." She said, I assumed he knew.

"Nice to know you love me." James said, confusing me.

"In James's and my mind tell someone a secret you have, that they already know, shows that you love them." Eli explained.

"Eli!" Lily and Alice burst into the room, like it was theirs.

"Come on." Lily said to Eli.

"Sorry to take her, but we have some business to discuss." Alice said as she and Lily dragged Eli out of the room.

"So, you and Eli?" James asked.

"Give me your best shot." I said, spreading my arms. James looked at me confused. "You said, and I quote 'Eli is off limits, you got it? Or it will be pain for you' end quote." James only laughed.

"So you do listen, but I'm not going to do anything. And you are way better than Bueno."

"Almost everyone is better than him."

"Even Peter is better." James said. We both turned and he was snoring.

"We should follow his lead, we do have a long day tomorrow." I said going to my bed.

The next morning James, Peter, and I went to the Great Hall. Yesterday was the best day ever. Eli is now my girlfriend, and nothing can dampen my mood. I even wished Snape a good day.

"Morning, Sirius." Lily said as I sat next to Eli.

"Morning, Lily." I said happily. James sat down next to me and Peter sat down next to him. "So what was the business that made you drag Eli out of the room?"

"She had to give us details." Alice said. She was such a girl.

"Good thing you did, I wouldn't have liked to clean up after James's and Peter's vomit."

"They would have too." Eli said laughing.

"No, I would have made it to the loo. Peter wouldn't have." James said defensively.

"He has a point, and if the situation were reversed, I would have too. Hell we all almost vomited when we caught Frank and Alice in the dormitory snogging the life out of each other." I said making Alice blush.

"I thought you lot could do with some pointers." Frank said sitting next to Alice and kissing her still red cheek.

"Pointers? Funny, Peter and Remus were the only one's that needed pointers at the time." James said.

"Oh." Eli said suddenly. Then she pulled my head towards her and kissed me quickly. "Morning." She said smiling.

"What did I miss?" Frank asked.

"Eli and I started going out yesterday." I said.

"Damn Herbology club." Frank mumbled.

"I told you that club was a bad idea." I said.

"No one ever listens to you." Frank said.

"Good point. So Lily how are things with Petunia?" Eli asked.

"Way better." We all stopped and looked at her. "She moved out with that bull Dursley."

"Bull?" I asked.

"He is a _big_ bloke." Alice said motioning with her hands how big he was. "The wedding was very traditional, I mean to the max. It was so boring."

"It really was. I almost fell asleep." Lily said laughing. "I would have been in detention with Filch."

"I am sorry." I said patting her hand.

"The best part of the wedding was when Dursley's sister decided to introduce herself." Lily said making Alice laugh.

"What happened?" I asked.

"So Alice and I were talking and this girl a little older than us came up to us out of nowhere. 'Excuse me are you Petunia's sister?'." Lily's impressions are legendary. "Then I said, yes. And she was like, 'Your sister is lucky to have found my brother. He is a very desirable person, you know?'. I wanted to hit her."

"I stepped in to stop any unintentional magic." Alice said.

"So she warns me by putting a hand on my shoulder, right? And then his sister zooms in on the movement. Then I had an idea. She asked who Alice was so I took Alice's hand off my shoulder and held it like couples do." I so knew where this was going, so did everyone else, but we just smiled and kept quiet. "Then I said, this my partner Alice Prewett. Her eyes nearly fell out of their socket." We all thought that the story was done and we started to laugh.

"Oh, Lily don't forget our show." Alice sang. We all stopped immediately, and stared between them.

"How could I forget? So after I said that she said, 'I know Petunia said you were abnormal, but that is just disgusting.'."

"She was a real bitch. So I took the hand that Lily wasn't hold and turned Lily towards me. She nodded and I kissed her lips quickly. The hag screamed like a banshee and ran from us." Alice said finishing the story. I found a new form of respect for Lily.

"I didn't know you had it in you." Frank said, chuckling.

"I could see Alice doing it, but not you." I said.

"I would have snogged Alice to get away from that wench." Lily said.

"Lily, I'm hurt. I thought we had something special." Alice said frowning.

"I'm sorry, Alice, it would have never worked. You have Frank and I, I am a free spirit." Lily said grandly.

"Your dad must be proud. One daughter married and the other bent." I said. Lily reached around Eli and slapped my arm. "No think about it, that banshee probably told Pentunia, who probably told your parents." Lily thought about it and laughed.

"That explains the 15 blind dates over the last break. They even tried to set me up with Snape."

"Your parents are nuts." I said chucking.

"They might never look at Alice the same."

"I guess that means no more sleepovers." Alice said.

I wish Remus were here, he would have loved this. Eli seemed to know what I was thinking, she placed a hand on my knee. I smiled at her. I know that I will never get away with anything ever again.

Later that night, we went through our full moon ritual. As we waited in our animagi form, that was always the worst part. Hearing him transform was so hard. Remus is a good guy and doesn't deserve this life.

We grabbed Remus from the Shack and met Eli in the forest. This was going to be the first time that Eli played with us. She looked so mystical when the moon hit her fur. I watched her play with Remus and she looked so at ease.

Soon James started to play with Remus and Eli walked over to me. She then tackled me. I growled and we started to play fight. I managed to tackle her to the ground. Then something really hard hit me and I was knocked back and hit a tree. My head slammed against the trunk. I felt scratched on my back from the tree.

Remus advanced towards me, menacingly. I understood, in this form, Eli was his. Wolf-Remus accepted us as his playmates but not his pack. He felt I threatened her so he was protecting her. Remus growled at me and hit me again. I fell to the ground. I felt bruises forming that I would have to hide tomorrow.

I saw Eli standing behind Remus. She nudged his side. He growled warningly at her. She went into playing position and even purred rubbing against him. He didn't listen, unfortunately. Am I going to die? The irony, I finally get the girl of my dreams and I'm going to die. Life was not on my side.

I heard Eli make a sound like a mix between a meow and a roar. Remus finally looked at her and she looked up. The moon was setting. She herded Remus back to the Shack. Once Remus was away she ran back to us.

All of us transformed back into human form. James, Eli, and I went under the invisibility cloak and Peter went ahead in his rat form to be point. I really hope that Remus doesn't remember this in the morning. He would never forgive himself.

We reached the common room with out incident. Peter and James laid me on the couch.

"Sirius are you alright?" Lily asked appearing out of nowhere. She ran down the stairs and stopped in front of me. She looked wide-eyed at my wound. I had about eight scratches on my chest and a big bruise starting on my back. My robes were soaked with my blood. "I knew that this would happen. I mean seriously what do you expect, to go run off and play with a werewolf and come back without a scratch every time?" Lily said going back upstairs mumbling. I caught some words like 'Bloody idiots', 'I mean really', 'No brains'. We all looked at each other. And Lily came back to us. She stopped in front of me, not even looking at everyone else. She took out her wand and pointed it at my robes. They fell off and left me in my trousers.

Under normal circumstances I would have been embarrassed, but I was in too much pain.

"I think you have a broken rib or two. Accio book." A book flew down the stairs and into her hands. She pointed her wand at my chest and mumbled something. My cuts started to heal. She cleaned up the dried blood on my chest.

She put her hand on my chest and started to feel around. James watched her hand, I could feel the jealousy. I don't think that this is the time for that. Eli gave him an elbow in the gut. James grunted, serves him good. Lily turned and glared at them. James looked away and Eli looked at me. Lily turned back to me and started to feel about my chest again when I winced. I guess my rib was broken.

Lily looked at the book again and pointed her wand at me again. She mumbled another spell and I felt a tingle in my chest.

"What else is wrong?" Lily asked after she found another broken rib.

"I think that there is a bruise on my back." I said sheepishly.

"Go on turn over." Lily said. I did as I was told. I heard her gasp softly before getting to work. "There you are all better." She said sounding like a healer.

"What no sugar quill?" I asked cheekily, sitting up slowly.

"Hush you. Now the rest of you lot are fine?" Lily asked turning to the rest of them.

"Peachy, how long have you known?" Eli asked her.

"I found out about Remus last year and you lot this year."

"So you were just waiting for one of us to get hurt?"

"Pretty much." Lily said.

"Lily you will make a great healer." I said feeling my ribs. "If Remus doesn't bring up this accident, then no one say anything." I said.

"And what, have him shut himself out from us? Not a chance." James said. Peter and Eli nodded.

"So even after tonight, you are going back next month?" Lily asked angrily.

"Lily." Eli said and Lily faced her. "If we don't go and set him free every month, then he will tear at his body. He is filled with concealed scars. He really hurt himself before I got involved. I wouldn't stop for the life of me. He _needs_ us there and I for one will not let him down. It hurt him to think that I wouldn't even make it to this full moon. Lily we can't, nor do we want to, stop." Eli said passionately. Lily was shocked, she probably thought we were doing this for fun.

"Fine, I won't try to stop you, but what happened tonight?" Lily asked curiously.

"I think we should take this up to our room." James said. We all nodded.

I got off the couch slowly. Eli gathered my soiled robes. When I was on my feet Eli held my hand. I smiled at her. She slowly brought our hands to her mouth and kissed the back of my hand. Once we reached our dorm, Lily sent a silencing charm over the room and Frank's bed.

"So?" She asked looking expectedly at us.

"As a wolf, only I am Remus's pack. He is the alpha, so he has to look over me. James, Peter, and Sirius are just play mates. So Sirius and I were play fighting and Remus thought that it was real. He _rescued_ me. Then I distracted him but not before he had taken a few swings at Sirius." Eli explained. She looked sadly at me. I touched her face to tell her it was ok.

"What were you two doing during all of this?" Lily asked Peter and James.

"Well there wasn't much I could do, Remus is like 20x bigger than me." Peter said.

"I had no idea what I could do. I was too shocked." James said honestly.

"Ok, well I'm going to bed." Lily said after a moment of silence. She then left the room.

"Night." James and Peter said and they went to their beds.

"Mind if I sleep with you tonight?" Eli asked.

"Not at all." I said smirking.

We went over to my bed. I closed the curtain around us. Then out of nowhere Eli starts to take off her clothes. I stared wide-eyed.

"Close your mouth Sirius, I wear my pajamas under my clothes." She said rolling her eyes. Well you can't blame me, she was in a tank top and shorts and she was hot.

"Well, turn around so I can change." I said. She giggled but turned around. I took off my clothes, and put on my pajama bottoms and that's all. "I'm decent." I said. Eli turned around. She looked at my bare chest.

"Not bad, Black." Eli said.

"Not bad yourself, Colbeta." I said making her blush. I got under the covers and lifted it up for her to get in. Without hesitating she got in and snuggled up to me. She tucked her head under my chin, curled her arms into her chest. I put my arm around her.

This felt right to me. She was really making me soft. I can't complain she is worth it.

"Sirius?" Eli whispered.

"Yea?"

"What if Remus remembers?"

"He'll give us an I-told-you-so speech. He's a fan of those. I usually get one once or twice a day." Eli let out a little laugh.

"I hope he doesn't. All of 2nd and 3rd year I cried. I either fell asleep crying as the sun rose or didn't sleep at all. I can't go back to that." She said, I felt tears on my chest. I pulled her closer. "He is really strong, if you didn't know, then you can guess all of the shit he has been through. No kid should have their childhood taken from them like that."

"I know. If Remus hadn't been bitten then who would he be now? Being what his is, made him a Gryffindor. If he wasn't a werewolf then he would have been a Hufflepuff, or worse a Ravenclaw." I shuddered, Eli laughed quietly.

"You goof." She said getting closer. "Don't ever change."

I heard her breaths become slower. She seemed so perfectly at peace when she slept. I fell asleep too.

It did not help that every now and again she would shift and her hands would rub up against my chest. I would swear she was doing it on purpose, but whenever I looked at her she showed no signs of being awake. So I would just groan and go back to sleep, until she did it again.


	14. Lily's POV 14

The Forgotten One

Lily's POV

Sixth year Lily Evans here at your service. I have been spending too much time with Sirius. I don't choose to, he never leaves Eli's side. The ever loyal dog, literally. He is a good guy and all, but, I never would have thought that Serial Dater Sirius Black would ever get Eli. She is a fine girl and all, but, stubborn as a hippogriff that one is. I really felt sorry for Sirius, he really fancied Eli, but he always led on those other girls. Once Eli gave him a chance, they have been inseparable. Much to our roommate Amanda's annoyance. She always fancied Sirius and Potter. What she sees in Potter I have no idea. He is still as arrogant as always. Asking me out at the oddest times. He always managed to find me, like he had a locator or something. It was sort of creepy.

I am in the library because that is the only place Potter will never go into. Soon however, my eyes were covered by a pair of hands.

"Guess who?" A voice sang happily.

"Hello, Alice." I said.

"It's no fun if you guess right." She mumbled.

"Can you take your hand off of my eyes? I have no idea where they have been." I said. Alice huffed and I could see again.

"Why I never." She said looking insulted.

"Any reason behind the surprise attack?" I asked looking at her.

"Lily Evans, you have missed two Quidditch matches in a row." Alice said sounding angry. "I let you slide the first time seeing that it was a Slytherin-Ravenclaw match, but this one was a Gryffindor-Hufflepuff match. How could you not support your house?" She scolded.

"I don't see the big deal, it just 14 people on brooms going back and forth while trying to avoid imminent death from flying wrecking balls." I told Alice.

"Who cares if you like it or not? Seeing as your friend, Sirius, is on the team you should be supporting him. And in case you have forgotten Eli is on the team this year. How do you think she feels seeing only one third of our trio cheering her on?" Alice said sternly.

"Low blow, Prewett. Ok I promise to go to every Gryffindor match."

"Good and for your information, we won. 180-0. So there is a party in the common room." I wanted to protest. "Oh no you don't." She covered my mouth. "It's Friday and the only homework you have is an essay that you can finish in half an hour. Besides you have to make it up to all of us." I glared at her and bit her hand.

"Ok." She totally ignored her bitten hand and dragged me to the common room.

It's no secret I hate parties. I have since I was about five. They are extremely cliché. I have been only forced to go to the one held by Slughorn. I still manage to sneak out early. Every house was in the common room, besides Slytherin. So here I am sitting in a corner drinking a Butterbeer, while everyone else has a great time.

"Accio, Book." I said. I saw my book fly down the stairs, then it hit someone. I tried not to laugh when I saw it was Potter. He picked up the book and walked it towards me. I couldn't help the small giggle that fell from my lips when he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm guessing this is yours." He said handing me the book. I nodded and took the book. "Look, Evans, if you wanted to talk to me, you need only ask. There was no need for your book air assault." He smirked at me. I rolled my eyes. I wish the book had hit him harder.

"Potter only in your dreams would I voluntarily wish to speak to you." I said.

"You have no idea." Ew, that meant he dreamt of me.

"Bugger off Potter. I would like to read in peace."

"If you answer one question."

"What might that be?" I asked.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Alas Potter, that too will only be in your dreams." I said opening my book.

"Come on Evans." He took the book from my hands. I was going to yell at him, but then I realized how close he was. He had hands on either side of the chair I was sitting in. And his face was really close to my face.

"Potter, we have been over this many times." I said ducking so quickly under his arm he couldn't stop me. I guess that's why he is a chaser and not a seeker. "No means no, go after the other girls that actually like you."

"Why would I want them if I can have you?" If only those words were true.

"Drop it Potter. And leave me alone." I said leaving him and went to find Eli.

"Lily." Eli said happily.

"I'm going to call it a night."

"But it's only nine." Then she shoved Sirius in my direction. "Dance with Sirius." Sirius looked down at me like a cat with a mouse.

"It's the least you can do for me." He said giving his signature puppy pout. I groaned, man I get guilty really easily. Sirius's smiled widened and he dragged me to the dance floor.

I actually love to dance. Just not in front of people. Dancing with Sirius is a lot more fun than I thought it was going to be. I got tired though. Sirius had too much energy for me.

"Sirius, I need a break." I said smiling at him.

"Am I too much for you?"

"Yeah that's it." I said sarcastically. Even though it was true.

"It seems only Eli can keep up." He said suggestively. I hit his chest. "Ow." He pouted.

"You big baby, I didn't hit you hard." I said rolling my eyes.

"Yes you did. Lily kiss it and make it better."

"Ew no." I said pushing him away as he got closer.

"But it really hurts." He said continuing towards me. I giggled and backed away.

"Sirius leave me alone." I said still laughing.

"You haven't kissed it better." I ran to find Eli. Thankfully she was nearby. She was talking to Remus but I didn't care, Sirius was getting closer.

"Eli control Sirius." I said taking cover behind Remus. He looked so amused by the situation. "Not a word, Lupin." He just smiled, his eyes said everything.

"Lily." Sirius showed up still whining.

"I said, no, Sirius." I said still hiding behind Remus.

"What happened?" Eli asked, I could see she was enjoying this.

"Lily hit me." Sirius said, sounding like a four year old. "Now I have an owie and she won't kiss it better." At this Remus and Eli just out right laughed.

"S'not funny." I said. "He won't leave me alone. Eli, you kiss it better."

"Where did she hit you, baby?" Eli asked trying not to laugh.

"Right here." He said pointing at his nether regions. At this I laughed, he really would.

"Lily this is no laughing matter." Eli said seriously. "Come on up to your room and I'll make sure you get enough kisses to make it better." Sirius's face brightened up, he picked up Eli, threw her over his shoulder and went upstairs.

"Looks like you are sleeping down here tonight Remus." I said.

"No, I'll just tell James. Did you really hit Sirius there?" He asked.

"No, but I think Eli knows that."

"I think she does." Remus said laughing. I laughed too. "Oh don't forget we have rounds tomorrow."

"Ok, so now since no one is stopping me, I am going to bed."

"Goodnight." He said. And I hugged him.

"Accio, book." I heard an 'Oi!' behind me.

"Merlin, Evans, stop that." Potter said giving me the book.

"You are a chaser Potter, you can dodge bludgers but not a silly little book? What a shame. Well goodnight Remus." I gave him one more hug before I headed up the stairs.

"Hello, Amanda." I said when I opened the door.

"Lily." She said returning to whatever she was doing.

"Why aren't you down stairs?" I asked putting my book on my night stand.

"Because you and Eli have been hogging all of James's attention." She said bitterly. Her bitterness shocked me, she was normally such a bubbly person.

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't think that I saw you with James in the corner?"

"Potter was giving me a book that I summoned that hit him on the head."

"Did you have to get so close to him?"

"You're joking, Potter was the one getting close to me. I couldn't give a rats arse if Potter fancies me. I will never fancy him."

"I'll pretend that I believe you." Amanda said turning to me rolling her eyes.

"What does that mean?"

"You pretend not to fancy him so that he'll go after you. Men always remember the one that got away."

"Potter is a boy, if he were a man I'll probably consider fancying him. And you are delusional if you believe that."

"You might have everyone else fooled, but not me. In reality you just like the attention." Amanda said and advanced towards me. Instinctively I pointed my wand at her. She stopped where she was.

"Look, I don't care what you think of me. Just know that this is Hogwarts. I'll hear every word you say about me, sooner or later. So be careful." I said calmly. She glared at me.

"Just so you know, if you ever agree to go out with James, you'll loose his interest. You'll become another girl he doesn't want."

"Sounds like you've been there." I said coldly.

"James will be mine. I won't let you take him away from me."

"Do whatever you want, if it gets him off my tail, then I don't care. You have my blessing." I said, and then I left the room.

I was mumbling to myself and wasn't watching where I was going. I was so out of it that I knocked into a person coming up the stairs. We would have fallen but they caught me.

"Just can't get enough of me, eh, Evans?" James said in my ear.

"Yea, just one dose of your oversized head wasn't enough." I said rolling my eyes.

"I saved your life, you could at least give me a kiss."

"No the least I can do is walk away, but seeming as you haven't let go of me I can't do that." A normal person would have let go immediately, but not him. "That was your cue to let go." I said.

"Why would I do that? I'll probably never get a chance to hold you like this again." He said pulling me closer. I'll admit, if Potter wasn't so annoying, this would have been nice.

"You're right, you'll never get this chance again. So I'll go so you can reminisce." I said attempting to loosen his arms, his big, strong arms. _Snap out of it Lily_. I scolded myself. "Potter let go. I said this earlier, but I'll say it again. Go after the other hundred skirts at Hogwarts that are insane enough to be in your presence voluntarily." That came out harsher than I meant for it to be.

"That's the thing, they like me for my image and you hate me for me. I'd prefer the latter, much more tempting." He said closer to my ear than I would have liked.

"I'm going to say this once more, nicely. Get your greasy, monkey arms away from me."

"Wow, that was nice." He said sarcastically.

"Potter." I said warningly.

"Alright." He said letting me go. Suddenly I felt cold. I fixed my hair and clothes before continuing down stairs.

The party was finished so I sat by the fire on my favorite couch. I guess I fell asleep soon after.

"Lily." Someone whispered. I groaned. "Lily." They said louder.

"I'm asleep." I mumbled. The person laughed.

"Get up." Then I got hit on the head with something. My eyes flew open and Remus came into my vision.

"Talk about a rude awakening." I mumbled before pulled my blanket closer. _Wait, I didn't have a blanket last night_. I finally woke up completely. I lifted the blanket and inspected it.

"I was going to ask what you are doing with James's blanket." Remus said.

"What do you mean?"

"I have been in the same dorm as James for six years, and that blanket is on the head of his bed every morning. So why do you have it?"

"Your guess is as good as mine. I went to sleep and here it is when I wake up. Where's Eli?"

"Still asleep in Sirius's bed."

"Well," I said getting up and stretching, "I'm going to take a shower."

"It's not nice to tease." Remus said seriously.

"You really have got to stop talking with Sirius." I said.

"I know." He said smiling.

"Return this to Potter for me." I said giving him the blanket.

"Should I say you said thanks?"

"No, that would just inflate his head even more."

"You may have a point."

"I know I have a point." I said standing in front of my makeshift bed. I quickly grabbed a pillow and whacked Remus over the head with it. "That was for the rude wakeup call."

"See you later." Remus said smiling and waving me away.

Today was the best day of my life. Potter hasn't acknowledged me all day, it is amazing. As for Amanda, I haven't seen her all day either. I found a Galleon on the floor of the library. Yes a very good day indeed.

So I'm starting my rounds with Remus. It's 11 pm so everyone should be either in bed or in the common room. Of course there are always those who are out past curfew. Tonight seemed to be couples night, we've found around five couples.

"Wow, they forgave you for that?" I asked Remus when he finished his story.

"It was just a few dung bombs." Remus said shrugging.

We continued to walk and talk until we heard the unmistakable noise of a snogfest. I looked at him and we both rolled our eyes. We rounded the corner.

"Alright break it up." Remus said. The pair stopped sucking each others faces and looked at us. It was Potter and Amanda.

"Ten points from Gryffindor." I said calmly, though I wanted to tear Amanda's head off. "Now both of you refrain from stopping each others air supply long enough to make it to the common room." I hope that only I can hear the bitterness in my voice.

"Are taking ten points necessary?" Amanda asked.

"I am actually suppose to take ten points each, so be happy. Now get your arses back to Gryffindor tower." I said firmly.

"Come on, James." Amanda gave him what I think was suppose to be an angel face. To me it looked like she had to puke. They went away, but I saw Potter spare a glance at me before they rounded the corner.

"You alright, Lily?" Remus asked.

"I'm fine Rem. Let's finish our rounds."

"Why'd you lie? We are suppose to take five from each person." Remus asked as we walked.

"So I looked generous." I said shrugging.

I felt Remus's eyes on me. I have no idea what he's thinking. I started thinking about yesterday. The Potter I spoke to was out of character for some reason. I'm sure he knew that Amanda like him because he would make a great trophy boyfriend. He said he preferred me hating him than girls like Amanda._ Psh, what do I care?_ I asked myself. _Because you fancy him._ A voice in my head said. I'm not schizophrenic or anything, that voice is just what I like to call my inner Ravenclaw. The one that refused to say quiet at times like this. _I do not fancy Potter._ I said to my Ravenclaw. _I know you are stubborn so I won't argue with you. I'll just let you come to terms with fancying James on your own._ My Ravenclaw said, it's voice fading out.

I frowned My Ravenclaw usually held good points. That's why I try to ignore it, most of the time. I really hope this time it's wrong. If it's right, then I'm in for a world of heartache. A pair of fingers snapped in front of my face.

"What?" I said looking at Remus.

"Are you sure you are ok?" He asked looking worried.

"Don't worry, Remus. I am fine." I said.

"Lily." He looked like he was going to say something more but he just smiled. "Never mind if you say you are fine, then you are fine."

"When did we reach the common room?" I asked when I saw the Fat Lady.

"A while ago." He said normally. His eyes said something different.

"Ok then." We walked inside. I was suddenly very bubbly. "Goodnight Remus." I was so bubbly that when I hugged him, I kissed his cheek. Then I skipped off. Remus looked so confused.


	15. James's POV 15

The Forgotten One

James's POV

Amanda and I have been dating for a few months now. She is now my first summer girlfriend. No girl has ever made it into the summer. The only girlfriend I have ever had over the summer was Eli, metaphorically speaking, and the only girl I have ever wanted over the summer was Lily. You know emerald green eyes, red, orange-red, fire-like hair, um yea her. I really do like Amanda, but it is nowhere near the attraction I feel for Lily.

Of course, Lily hates me. It a regular boy-loves-girl-girl-hates-boy-enough-to-hex-him relationship. Eli and Sirius used to be like that. Eli, the crazy girl, wicked chess player extraordinaire, best friend, girl version. Sirius, the crazy bloke, wicked prankster extraordinaire, best friend, bloke version. Weird combination, I know, but it works for them. Unfortunately, I was not as lucky.

Anyway, Amanda and I are at the wizard mall. This was one of my many expensive dates with her. Just because I have money, does not mean that I like to waste it on useless stuff.

"Noel!" I heard Lily shout. I have her voice memorized. I turned to see Lily running to a bloke, who I guess is Noel.

"Lily." He shouted back. She jumped into his hug. I caught the growl that almost made it pass my throat. I looked at Amanda, but she was still looking so I turned back to Lily. I saw Noel give Lily a kiss on the cheek. She did the same, this time I did growl.

"What was that, sweetheart?" Amanda asked.

"Nothing, just thinking out loud." I said casually.

"Oh, ok." She said happily. I gave myself a pat on the back. "Is that Lily?" She asked.

"Who?" I asked.

"Lily, you know, Lily Evans."

"Where?" I asked looking around.

"Right in front of us, silly. Lily!" Amanda shouted. I saw Lily grab Noel's hand and they came over to us.

"Hello, Amanda." Lily said hugging her as if they were best friends.

"Hello, I'm Amanda." Amanda said extending her hand.

"Noel." He kissed Amanda's hand. Amanda giggled and before I could say anything; Lily slapped the back of his head, hard. That was enough for me.

"Her boyfriend is right there, you flirting buffoon." Lily said.

"You hit like a girl." Noel said flashing a smile. She smiled back and kicked him.

"Do I kick like one?"

"No, you graduated to angry woman." He said rubbing his shin.

"Anyway, Potter this is Noel, Noel this is Potter."

"So this is him, sorry mate she never mentioned a first name."

"It's James." I said bitterly.

"So Noel, where do you go to school?" Amanda asked.

"I graduated Dumstrang last year."

"How do you know Lily?"

"He was my friend from when he was six and I was five, to when he turned 11. That September he moved. Then during 2nd year, we found out, we were both wizards. Not that hard when Petunia was dropping bomb sized hints." They both shuddered. That irked me. Yea, irk, it is my word of the day.

"So what are you two doing here?" Noel asked.

"We are on a date." Amanda said.

"We didn't mean to intrude." Noel said.

"Yea, we'll leave you to it." Lily said.

"Yea, Lils and I have plans today." Wow Lily rarely ever let anyone call her Lils.

"Bye Amanda, bye Potter."

"My lady?" Noel said bowing he was weird.

"Good, sir." She said curtseying. I never said Lily was normal.

"May I have this day?" He said holding out his arm.

"Certainly." She said hooking her arm with his.

"Later." They said before they walked off laughing.

"They make a cute couple." Amanda said.

"What?" I asked.

"It's obvious, Noel likes her. I think that she might too."

"Lily doesn't seem the type to fancy herself." I said lamely.

"Funny, now come on." Yay more shopping.

I was distracted for the rest of the date. I think that Noel looks like a fishy character. I am not being jealous. Who am I kidding? The bloke is hanging out alone with me Lily. Damn straight, I am jealous. Here I was thinking that I was over the fact that I loved the girl that did not love me back.

"James." Amanda said snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"What?"

"You haven't been paying attention to me." She pouted.

"I'm sorry panda." Yeah, that was my 'cute' pet name for her. She picked it herself. I personally think pet names induce vomit. It made her happy so who am I to complain.

"Let's go back to my house." I said.

"Ok." She said cheerfully. She can be bipolar at times.

I finished paying for everything, my pocket felt significantly lighter. I Apparated us to my room.

"James!" Eli called knocking on my window.

"Is that Eli?" Amanda asked with a raised eyebrow. I have no idea why. Everyone at Hogwarts, including the suits of armor, knew that Eli and I were like siblings.

"Of course, she's my neighbor. Come on in Eli." I said. Eli opened my window since I never locked it. Eli climbed in and landed gracefully.

"Hey, Amanda." Eli said I believe she meant it to be nice but it sounded harsh. Eli is very protective of me. She knows how I feel about the girls at Hogwarts. She is always asking why I am with Amanda.

"Hello, Eli." Amanda said coldly.

"Anyway," Eli pointedly turned her head from Amanda and faced me. "Are you coming over to diner tonight?"

"Yea, I'll be there, besides like I have a choice. I can't let even you suffer the consequences of your own cooking." I said jokingly. In all seriousness, Eli cannot cook.

"I knew you loved me." Eli said tackling me with a hug. We totally forgot about Amanda.

"Of course I do. So who else is coming?"

"Few people." Then she leaned into me and whispered. "Don't invite Amanda. I don't want her to se foot in my house, you hear?"

"Yea I hear. When do you want me over?"

"As soon as you take out the trash." She said in a normal voice.

"Ok." I said giving her a look.

"Sorry," She wasn't sorry. "So come over ASAP." She climbed out the window. Then she popped her head back in, "See you at Hogwarts, Amanda." Eli said making it clear she was not inviting Amanda. Then she left.

"Are you cheating on me?" Amanda asked once Eli had left.

"No." I said flatly.

"What is your relationship with Eli?"

"You think I'm cheating on you with Eli? Are you mad? Eli and I have known each other since birth; she is like a sister. Do you really think she would cheat on Sirius?"

"Well there was that rumor going around with Michael. They say she cheated on him with Remus and Frank."

"And you believe them?"

"So what if I do?"

"Watch the way you talk about her." I said warningly.

"Why are defending her?" Amanda practically screeched.

"Because she is my best friend." I said forcefully.

"And I am your girlfriend."

"You are being ridiculous. Eli and I would never date."

"Then explain her coming through your bloody window."

"She has been doing that since she was nine. I don't understand why you are acting like this."

"You mean, why am I acting like this when I find out my boyfriend is going out with a known man-stealer?"

"I told you to watch how you talk about her." I said angrily.

"There you go getting all defensive again."

"There you go asking stupid questions." Amanda let out a sound of frustration and left the room, but not without slamming the door.

I climbed out the window.

"James?" Eli asked shocked, when I walked into the kitchen.

"You told me to be over ASAP." I said lamely.

"Yea but I just thought it would be later."

"It would have been if she hadn't gotten her knickers in a twist." I said gathering some ingredients. I gently bumped her out of the way.

"Who is the girl you are cheating on her with now?" She asked hoisting herself up on the counter. Yea this is not the first time she has accused me of cheating.

"You."

"Wow she really thinks that lowly of me." She said.

"I guess."

"You hooked yourself a crazy one this time Jamie. Oh make dinner for nine."

"Alright."

"You want some alone time or do you want me to stay?"

"Stay."

"You know you always get the crazy ones. Remember Mattie?" We both shuddered. "She was a nightmare. You know what she told me the night you broke it off?"

"What?" I asked.

" 'Fine, you won.' " Eli said laughing.

"What did you win?" I asked confused.

"The grand prize of being with James Potter. She thought I won your heart. Am I too beautiful James? Tell me the truth." Eli said dramatically laying back on the counter.

"You are, Elizacerbella, I have to restrain myself from jumping you whenever you are near." I said equally dramatically.

"You know." Eli said getting up and talking normally. "Lily and Alice are the only ones to understand that we are just friends."

"That's because you beat into them at a young age. Too bad you never got to Amanda."

"She never liked me."

"She doesn't have a problem with Evans."

"Which is weird, Lily is the only logical one to hate."

"Why?"

"You have been professing your love to her forever. And suddenly you get into a serious relationship with her roommate."

"So why doesn't she like you?"

"James, she hates me." Eli said laughing. I did not like that Eli and Amanda did not get along. "Don't get all sad."

"I'm happy. So when are the guest arriving?"

"When will the food be done?"

"The food should be ready in an hour or so." DING DONG!

"Eli, I'm home." Sirius shouted walking into the kitchen.

"Sirius!" Eli jumped off the counter.

Even after all the time they have been together, I still cannot stand the sight of them kissing. I faced the stove.

"James!" Sirius spun me around and kissed my cheek.

"Are you drunk?" I asked rubbing my cheek while glaring at Eli, who was laughing.

"Nah, mate, I'm just doing what the apron says." Sirius said cheerfully. I looked down and the apron said 'Kiss the Cook'.

"Since when do you follow directions? Better yet, since when can you read?" I asked getting back to work.

"When I started to hang out with Lily. She's a good influence on me."

"Padfoot, you might not want to kiss James, or Amanda will think he's cheating on her." Eli said.

"Who's the side dish this time?" Sirius asked.

"Eli is the side dish this evening." I said. DING DONG!

"I'll get it." Eli said running out of the kitchen.

"Mate, how long are you going to put up with her jealousy?" Sirius asked me.

"Other than that she is a great girl." I argued.

"Other than the jealousy, bipolar-ness, and the fact that she is bleeding you dry for all your money, you mean?"

"You can find flaws in everyone, Sirius." I said getting angry. I do not get mad at him very often.

"Find one in Lily then." Sirius said equally angry. We stood there, staring at each other. His challenge hung in the air.

"Remus is here." Eli said pulling Remus behind her.

"James you'll have to settle for a hug." Remus said smiling at the apron.

"Alright." I said.

"Sirius would you like to explain the box of dung bombs that arrived at my house?" Remus asked turning to Sirius.

"Happy Birthday!" Sirius said loudly.

"It's not my birthday."

"April Fools!"

"It's July."

"Happy Hanukah!" Sirius said getting less enthusiastic.

"Do I look Jewish?"

"Happy Org the Nasty Day."

"That doesn't even exist."

Usually watching Remus and Sirius going back and forth like that was entertaining, but not today. I was still thinking about what Sirius said. I realized I could not find anything wrong with Lily. Tick, Tick, Tick. There was an owl at the window of the kitchen. We got a letter from Peter saying he was not going to make it.

"Let's move this to the living room." I said filing everyone out.

"James, I'm sorry about earlier." Sirius whispered.

"It's all forgiven and forgotten." I said giving him a pat on the back. DING DONG! Frank and Alice arrived.

"Who wants a drink?" I asked.

"Firewhiskey?" Sirius asked.

"No." I said.

"We never found out what kind of drunk you are, Remus." Alice said. Remus turned pink, and so did Sirius. Frank and I howled with laughter.

"Remus is a dancing drunk. So imagine him and Sirius dancing and snogging." Frank said when he caught his breath.

"At least I wasn't wearing only my boxers when Sirius kissed me." Remus said.

"Alice we better be careful, our guys have options." Eli said smiling.

"I don't think I stand a chance." Alice said. "And we know for sure Amanda doesn't."

We spent the next few minutes debating whether my girlfriend stood a chance against Sirius. Sirius was winning. Then DING DONG!

"I got it." Eli said getting up. She walked back with Lily, Noel and another girl. She was pretty. She was about our age. Her hair was blonde and pink.

"Hey, everyone. So this is Noel Crouse and his sister, Lina, short for Emmelina, Crouse."

"Well, this is James, Sirius, Frank, Alice, Remus, and I'm Eli, short for Elizacerbella." Eli said.

"Potter is that an apron?" Lily asked smiling.

"Yes it is. You know I never got that kiss."

"I gave it to someone more deserving."

"Ah Evans, as ego busting as ever." I said. "I know your ego can do with some busting." I said mimicking her voice.

"You've gotten better at that." Lily said.

"I've had a lot of practice, hearing your lovely yelling voice telling me to shove it. Now everyone laugh, joke, poke fun, I'm going to finish making dinner." I said walking to the kitchen.

I was in the kitchen alone making sure nothing was burning. Then I felt someone come into the kitchen.

"Can I help you with something?" I asked when the person did not say anything.

"How long have you fancied Lily?" Noel asked.

"Is that any of your business?" I asked turning to face him.

"Yes it is my business. Now answer."

"Why should I?"

"If you do fancy her, then it's not fair to Amanda."

"I'm a fair bloke. Does that answer your question?" I asked.

"Remotely." Then he left the kitchen.

I went into the living room. Everyone was seated in sort of circle. Sirius sat in Eli's dad's chair and Eli sat on his lap. Frank sat in the love seat with Alice. Noel, Lina, and Remus were seated on the couch and Lily sat on the arm of the couch near Remus. I heard Remus finishing up a story as I walked closer to the group.

"Peter and I were guarding the corridor. Then the caretaker's cat came out of nowhere. I quickly threw her into a broom closet. Peter and I ran to find James and Sirius. We all made a break for the common room. Let's just say, in the morning, Professor Malloy wasn't our biggest fan."

"I would think not. Unlike me, not many like pink hair." Lina said laughing.

"It didn't work for him like it worked for you." Remus said smoothly.

"Is the food ready?" Sirius asked me when I sat down.

"A few more minutes." I said rolling my eyes.

"Eli, where are you're parents?" Lily asked. I looked around and didn't feel like sitting on the floor so I transfigured a side table into a chair.

"Impressive, Potter." Lily said.

"You know McGonagall loves me for a reason." I said sitting.

"Not since the dung bomb incident of '76." Remus reminded me.

"Detention for a month was so worth having Transfiguration outside for a month." I said pounding my fist with Sirius.

"How many did you set off?" Lina asked.

"A box and a half." Remus said. "They were about to expire."

"So true. And don't worry my dear; we have more stories for another day." Sirius told Lina. Ding!

"That'll be the food." I said getting up. I went and served nine plates. I levitated all of them to the table. "Who's hungry?" I called.

Sirius reached me first. Soon everyone was seated and eating.

"I didn't know you could cook." Lily said after her first bite.

"You thought I wore this apron because it matched my outfit?" I asked sarcastically.

"So Lina where are you going to school?" Remus asked.

"Hogwarts 7th year." She said.

"You're entering Hogwarts?" Remus asked. He sounded excited. Sirius and I shared a look.

"Yes I miss England."

"Why are you leaving if you are only one year from graduation?" Frank asked.

"I didn't really have a choice. I was expelled."

"What did you do? Kneazle in the Headmaster's trousers?" Sirius asked.

"The rules at my old school were really strict. I just pushed the limits one too many time." She explained.

"What was the last straw?" Remus asked.

"I might have been caught sneaking a boy into my room." Lina said, her face matching her hair.

"Dad was not happy with that one." Noel said laughing.

"You don't have to worry about that, Hogwarts is pretty lenient. If it weren't, we would have been chucked first year." Remus said.

"No, you didn't even fully participate until we made sure that there was no way you'd get caught." I said.

"Have you already been sorted?" Alice asked her.

"Gryffindor. The hat wanted to put me in Slytherin but it sounded slimey."

"She's going to fit in fine." Eli said.

"Maybe you'll room with us. There has always been an extra room in our dorm."

"Atleast she'll be in good hands." Noel said.

"You don't have to worry about boys; they can't get into our dorms." Lily added.

"And not for a lack of trying." Sirius said.

"I'll be back." I said excusing myself. As I stood there was a loud CRACK! Everyone stood, pulled out their wands, and pointed it at the intruder.

"Amanda?" Eli asked sounding pissed.

"Ever think to knock. That's what the door is for." Alice said harshly.

"Amanda outside." I said. She went. "You all return to talking, I'll be right back." I said. I followed Amanda outside. "What the hell?" I asked.

"I went to your house to apologize. Your mom tells me that you are here so I Apparated on the spot."

"You thought that Eli and I were on a date?" I asked, she didn't answer. "You were there do you think that it was a date?"

"No, James I'm sorry." She hugged me.

"It's okay." I said rolling my eyes. I always get the drama queens. "Go home and rest."

"Okay." She kissed me and Appartated.

"Pay up." Frank said when I walked in. Sirius, Eli and Alice reached into their pockets. I would have found this rude but it happened every time Amanda and I fight.

"Girlfriend issues?" Remus asked. He didn't much like Amanda either.

"That was your girlfriend? I thought that you fancied Lily." Lina blurted. She quickly covered her mouth.

"That, Lina," Remus said putting an arm around her shoulder, "is a story for another day. Yes Amanda is James's girfriend."

"Lina we've got to go. Mom wants you home before 11." Noel said getting up.

"But you're with me, how much trouble can I get in with a stick in the mud like you?" Lina asked rolling her eyes. Noel gave her a look. "Fine."

Everyone stood up. Lina and Noel hugged Lily.

"Beat you home." Lina said.

"I'm not falling for that again."

"Ok." Then she suddenly pulled Remus to her and kissed him full on the mouth. Everyone was too shocked to turn away.

"Lina!" Noel shouted, looking disgusted. I felt sorry for the bloke I know how he feels. Lina broke the kiss.

"Owl me." Lina said winking at Remus for Apparating.

"Bye everyone." Noel said before Apparating too.

"She's got spunk. I like." Alice said like it was final.

"You hooked yourself a live one, eh, Remy." Sirius said nudging Remus.

"Frank, let's go find out what kind of drunk I am." Alice said. Alice barely said bye before Frank grabbed her and Apparated away.

"Moony, I didn't know you had it in you." I said patting his back. He turned pink.

"Leave him alone." Eli said pushing Sirius and me away.

"You can use a girl like her to get your head out of the books." Lily said.

"And you'll be seeing a lot of her, since she is in Gryffindor." Sirius said suggestively.

"Until Noel kills him, he seems protective." Eli said.

"But Remus is a good bloke to girls." Sirius protested.

"I'll put in a good word for you Remus." Lily said hugging him.

She would never hug me like that. I'm lucky when she talks to me normally. Merlin, I'm lucky when she looks at me without yelling at me.

"Potter you with us?" Lily asked.

"Yea, I'm fine." I said quickly. She looked at me questionly with those beautiful green eyes. "Evans, I'm fine." I said turning to the table, picking up the plates, and going to the kitchen. I felt someone follow me.

"You know you can't continue on with Amanda when you still love Lily." Remus said.

"You don't think that I know that Moony? What am I suppose to do?" I said frustrated. Remus put up a silencing charm. "Stay single for the rest of my life because I still love Lily? Lily will never feel the same way I do. I'm done trying. I'm done throwing my heart out there just to have her ignore it and have it shatter on the floor, over and over again. You don't know what it's like to have the one you love hate you." I took a breath. "She can stand everyone else but my very name can piss her off. If Amanda even remotely helps me forget, then it will have to do. I'm done trying, I can't anymore."

"I'm sorry James; I don't know what it's like. I know that there is nothing that I can say that will make it any better." Remus said patting my back.

"Moving on will do me some good." I said as I undid the silencing charm. I think he mumbled, not for Lily, but I'm not sure. We both went to the living room.

"I've got to go home." Lily said.

"It's only 11." Eli said sadly.

"I would love to stay longer, but I can't."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Petunia's birthday is tomorrow." Lily said making Sirius gag.

"Your parents celebrate the day she was born?" Sirius asked incredulously.

"Yes, unfortunately." Lily said laughing.

"We will grieve for you." Eli said placing a hand on Lily's shoulder.

"I'll see you all soon." CRACK! She was gone.

A few days later the owl with my seventh year information came. When I untied it, it felt heavier than it normally was. I went to the cupboard and took out a bottle of Butterbeer. Just so you know it's noon, so don't get ethical on me. So with Butterbeer in hand I opened the letter. Something fell out and landed on my bare toe, the big one.

"Merlin's baggy y-front!" I shouted dropping my Butterbeer on the ground. I grabbed my foot. CRACK! Eli appeared in my kitchen making me loose my balance. My bum landed on whatever fell out of my letter. "OW!" I shout jumping up.

"James are you okay?" Eli said looking at the mess and me confused.

"No." I said as she helped me onto a chair.

"Merlin's Beard!" Eli shouted. She picked up the thing that has been injuring me for the last five minutes. "James, you're Head Boy."

"What?" I asked confused.

"Look." She placed a shiney medal on the table in front of me.

"Dumbledore has officially fallen off the deep end." I said still not believing it as I held the medal.

"ELI!" We heard someone shout from next door. Eli grabbed my hand and we Apparated next door.

"What?" Eli asked when we gained our balance.

"Potter?" Lily asked.

"Yes, Evans." I said as she blushed. I looked at what she had on. It was a red, silk spagetti strap shirt and some matching short, really short shorts. Then I remembered that I only in a pair of black sweat pants and no shirt.

"Hey, slumber party." Sirius said coming down the stairs. He was dressed similar to me except he was in his boxers. Eli just had on a really big shirt. Sirius looked at Lily and whistled. "Damn Lily, you might as well sleep naked." Eli went over to Sirius and slapped the back of his head.

"Don't be rude, Sirius." I said,

"Anyway, you called?" Eli asked Lily.

"Oh right." Lily shook her head. I hadn't realized that she was staring at me. "I'm Head Girl."

"Congrats!" Eli ran to her and hugged her. This is not good, not if she goes to sleep in that every night.

"What was with all the screaming? I told Eli not to go, incase you had company over."

"I'm Head Boy." I said, I took a glance at Lily. She looked ready to faint.

"Dumbledore has totally lost it." Sirius said patting my back.

"I don't think he ever had it. He let a werewolf attend Hogwarts." I said.

"So true, now you two have to behave and set an example for the first years." Sirius said seriously.

"He's got a point." Eli said. CRACK!

"You're all up." Remus said happily.

"Yep, guess what, Lily and James are Heads this year." Sirius said.

"Congratulations. We should celebrate." Remus said.

"Leaky Couldron?" Sirius asked.

"Leaky Couldron." Remus agrees.

"Lily invite Lina and Nick." Sirius said.

"His name is Noel." Lily said speaking for the first time since she found out I was head boy.

"Yea, yea."

I snuck away. The rumor of Heads getting their own rooms and common room, is true. I know I dated a Head Girl before. So I'm going to be living with Lily for the next year. How am I suppose to move on if she is going to be so close?

"You going to be ok?" Remus asked standing next to me.

"I don't know. If you asked the pre-moving-on me, I would be estatic."

"Now it's a blessing and a curse."

"Exactly."

"So now we wait and see."

"Unfortunately." I said sadly.

"Hey now, you're a Gryffindor right?" He asked looking at me.

"Right." I said not seeing where this was going.

"So suck it up and take it like a man." Remus said nudging me.

"Thanks." I said smiling.


	16. Sirius's POV 16

The Forgotten One

Sirius's POV

Last year at Hogwarts and I don't want it to end. Hogwarts was a world in itself. I never really thought of it ending. I have no idea where I'm going to go. I can't live with the Potters forever. James wants to be an Auror. I think that I might do that too. James and I make quite a duo. You know what? This year is barely starting, I'm going to make the best of it. Screw the future right now. I'm with the girl I love what more do I need to worry about?

Currently we are on the train. Lina, Frank, Alice, Peter, Eli, and I are in the compartment. Alice sat on Frank's lap, Eli sat on mine, so there was enough room for when James, Lily, and Remus get here.

"So Lina, are you nervous?" Eli asked.

"Not at all. From what I gather you, Lily, and Remus are the top of the class, so if I need help I can just ask."

"Charms is Remus's thing, Herbology is Frank's thing, and Potions is Lily's thing." Eli explained to her.

"You like Herbology?" Lina asked Frank.

"Yea, got an internship to be a Healer over the summer."

"WAIT!" I said loudly. "No one talk about after Hogwarts until Graduation."

"I second that." Eli said.

"So it's agreed, no after Hogwarts talk?" Alice asked sticking out her hand. I put my hand on top first, everyone else followed.

"Agreed?" I asked.

"Agreed." Everyone said.

We continued to talk until Remus and a very disgruntled, yes I know what it means, Lily walked in. She went and sat by the window. We all look at Remus. He shrugged and sat next to Lina. It made sense when James came in with Amanda glued to his side. Remus pulled Lina onto his lap. We all scooted over so that Lily was far away from James.

We figured out that Lily finally fell for James. She fell hard. Funny, did you realize that it took her until she saw James shirtless to fall for him? I'm just throwing that out there.

Now look I know what James is going through. I went through the same thing with Eli. Thankfully Eli gave in. Lily is smart but incredibly stupid when it comes to blokes. She felt sorry for how Eli treated me when I loved her. She doesn't see that she is doing the same thing to James.

James says he's given up on Lily, but we knew different. If Lily admitted her feelings to him, he would dump Amanda in a heart beat. Lily wouldn't do that though. She is too righteous for that.

During the Welcome Back Feast I barely touched my food.

"Sirius?" I turned to face Lily on my left.

"Yea?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, why?"

"You've been in your own little world since the train." She said worriedly.

"Lil you worry about me too much." I said putting my arm around her.

"You are always getting yourself into trouble."

"If you keep it up you are going to get wrinkles." I said poking her forehead. "And grey hairs." I said tugging her hair.

"If you would grow up I wouldn't need to worry."

"That hurts. It's like you don't even know me." I said shocked.

"Do you want me to kiss it better?" Lily asked sarcastically. Eli, Remus, and I laughed. James looked like he was trying not to look angry or confused.

"I liked how the last time turned out." I said.

"Of course you did." Lily said laughing.

"If I knew that, that was all it took, I would have chased you for a kiss sooner." I said. James's cover was getting worse and worse. Was I that obvious?

"Don't try it again, I will hex you this time."

"If I get drunk there is no stopping me." I said warningly.

"Lily might be a kissing drunk too." Remus said.

"I'd pay money for that." I said.

"For me to kiss you or for me to get drunk?" Lily asked.

"For you to get drunk. I got all the kisses I need right here." I said pulling Eli closer.

"Sirius." Eli said blushing.

"Aren't you two cute." Lina said. I forgot she was new to the group. "I'm confused, last I read Eli hated Sirius."

"What do you mean? I wrote to Noel."

"Lily, sweet, dear, naïve Lily. It's call breaking and entering and invading privacy." Lina said. I laughed. "I was looking for blackmail, but no luck."

"How many violations did you have in the old school?" I asked.

"Actually," She turned red, "I'd rather not list them all."

"Now I'm interested." I said. She pretended to lock her lips.

School was going on like normal. Lina was catching on fast. She was smart, I know she was. James, Remus, and I had to straighten a few guys out. Lina was a pretty girl. If I didn't still didn't have Eli and Remus wasn't smitten by her, I would so go after her.

Today I decided to drop by the Head's common room. James is barely hanging in there. It must be hard to live with the girl you love while pretending to be over her.

"Hey Lily." I said when I saw her. She was in the living room on the window seat staring out onto the grounds. "Lily."

She didn't answer. I looked carefully at her. She was holding her knees to her chest like if she let go she would fall apart.

"Lily."

I walked over to her. I placed a hand on her shoulder. She sniffed. She had been crying. I brought a chair so I could sit next to her. Eli was making me soft.

"Lily look at me." She shook her head.

I moved from the chair to the space next to her. We sat quietly.

"He's gone." She said finally, still not looking at me.

"Who?" I asked confused.

"My dad." I was shocked. I get, got, along really well with Mr. Evans. He treated me like family. He was a great bloke. He even showed me his motorcycle. That was his most prized possession. He even taught me to ride it. I felt like I had lost someone close to me.

"What happened?" I asked after some times.

"Allergic reaction from peanuts."

"Don't muggle Healers have something for that?"

"He's old Sirius, his system couldn't handle it. He died before they could even do anything." Lily broke into new heart wrenching tears. I pulled her towards me. She held onto my neck for dear life. She sat on my lap and cried. I rubbed circles into her back.

"It's ok, Lily. Shh."

I was still trying to control my tears. Mr. Evans felt like father. Much like Mr. Potter.

"Why him Sirius? He never did anything wrong. He helped out anyone who asked. He treated you like family. He adored you like you were his son. It doesn't make any sense." Lily whispered still crying.

"I don't think that death makes sense to anyone. It just hits us when we least expect it." I said calmly.

"I wish it would have hit me later, or not at all." She said, I chuckled.

"Come on, let's get you up to bed. Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" I asked.

"I'm tired, I haven't slept in two days. Carry me." She said holding out her arms.

"Up we go." I stood up and carried her bridal style to her room. I managed to get the door open. Good thing she has her blanket folded at the bottom of the bed. I placed her down gently and pulled the blanket over her. I turned to leave.

"Sirius, stay."

"Okay, I'll talk you to sleep. Eli says my voice is very pleasant."

"Ew," Lily said covering her face with the blanket and giggled. "Talk about something that won't make me gag."

"Let's talk about James." I said casually. Lily pulled the cover from her face slowly and looked at me suspiciously.

"Why?" She asked slowly.

"First thing that came to mind."

"Liar, why?" She repeated. Oh how I miss the days where I was unreadable.

"I'm going to be frank here. Not literally, I'm actually Sirius. But I'm going to be serious. Of course I am but mean the other serious. You don't know another Sirius do you? Because if you do, this could be confusing."

"Sirius." Lily said, clearly not amused.

"Sorry. Ok here it is short and to the point. I know you don't hate James anymore."

"What, no, please, I, him." She stammered.

"Lily." I said not amused by her denial.

"Sirius, I don't know. It doesn't matter anymore. My time passed. I had years to realize it. It's over, he moved on. I can't do anything about it." Lily turned her back to me.

"You can't blame him." I said honestly. She turned and looked at me with those heart wrenching eyes of hers. "Lily he has loved you since 2nd year. Loved you. You were all he could think about and, for the most part, talk about. I can't tell you how many times Remus and I had to shut him up. He could go on for hours talking about you. Do you remember that time before 4th year when we were in the ice-cream shop? You felt sorry for how Eli treated me?"

"I was so sad. You loved her and she wouldn't give you the time of day." Then I saw the 'oh' look.

"That is only a fraction of what James is going through."

"You mean was going through. He's been over me for months. Don't try to convince me otherwise. Karma is a cruel fate for anyone."

"Yea, she can be a bitch." I said. Lily smiled.

"Why is she a woman?"

"Only a woman can get away with the things Karma gets away with."

"You hold a good point, Black." Lily said smiling. Then she became serious. "The funeral is next month. You're coming."

"What?"

"Lina and you are coming."

"Did you talk to Dumbledore already?"

"He was the one to tell me the news."

"When did you find out?"

"Yesterday."

"Does anyone else know?"

"Can you tell them for me?" She asked looking up at me hopefully.

"How can I say no, when you are looking at me like that?"

"You really are a good friend." Lily said yawning.

"You need sleep."

"Stay until I go to sleep?"

"Okay."

"Are you still here?" Lily asked after five minutes. Her eyes were still closed.

"Are you asleep?" I asked.

"Yes." Lily said smiling with her eyes still closed.

"Then I'm not here." I said smiling too.

It took a good hour for her to sleep. I made sure to open and close the door as quietly as possible.

"Sirius?" I turned around quickly. It was only James.

"James, you scared me. Shh Lily is sleeping." I said.

"What were you doing?"

"Lily asked me to stay until she fell asleep. She hasn't slept in two days. She's never dealt with this before. I think that it hurts more the first time." I explained. Then what I said hit my ears and I realized the double meaning. "That came out weird. Her dad died a few days ago." I said leading him to the living room. "She hasn't stopped crying. It's hitting her hard."

"Wow."

"You really need to control yourself. You don't hide your feelings well."

"What do you mean?"

"A gnome can tell you still love Lily."

"I don't want to talk about it."

"You are only fooling yourself and Amanda into thinking that you moved on. That kind of love doesn't go away over night."

"Padfoot, let me fool myself. I need to believe it." James said before leaving.

This is going to be an interesting year.

"Hey Sirius, have you seen Lily?" Eli asked when I walked into the Gryffindor common room.

"No welcoming kiss?" I asked hurt.

"Sorry." She kissed me. Still as good as 5th year, if not better.

"Where is everyone else? I've got something to tell them."

"Frank and Alice are…" She looked around. "there." She pointed at a couple snogging. "Remus and Lina are in your dorm. I don't know where Peter is."

"Ok, I'll go get Remus and Lina." I ran upstairs. I was about to open the door but thought better. "Remus!" I pounded the door. "Lina!" I continued to pound.

"Yes." Lina sang sticking her head out of the door.

"Get dress and come downstairs. If you are not there I will go in without warning." I said. "With a camera and an owl ready to go to Noel." I added.

They were out in 40 seconds. I pulled Frank and Alice apart.

"What Sirius?" Frank asked annoyed.

"I have bed news." I said calmly. On the inside I wanted to cry.

"What is it?" Lina asked.

"Mr. Evans died of a peanut allergy." I said.

"I don't believe you." Lina said.

"You think I would joke about this Emmelina?" I said angrily.

"Padfoot chill." Remus said. Remus could always calm me. "Are you two ok?" He asks me and Lina. We shook our heads.

"I'm sorry Sirius. I know that you were close to him." Frank said sadly.

"How's Lily doing?" Lina asked as tears fell down her face.

"She found out two days ago and hasn't slept since." I said.

"Is she sleeping now?" Eli asked concerned.

"Yes, I made sure of it."

"What should we do?" Remus asked.

"There's not much to do. Lina and I are going with her to the funeral."

"Okay." Lina said. Remus held her.

"Are you ok?" Eli asked.

"I don't know." I said.

A month later Lily, Lina, and I are on our way to Dumbledore's office.

"Come in." Dumbledore said after I knock on the door.

"Hello, Headmaster." I said as I guided Lily and Lina into the office.

"Hello, children. This portkey," Dumbledore pointed at a broom, "will bring you back noon three days from now. Do not forget."

"We won't." I said taking the broom. "Lina, Lily take hold." I said. They listened without looking up.

The stick glowed blue and we were yanked from the office. We landed in Lily's living room.

"What are you doing here?" Lily's oh so lovely sister, Petunia, screeched.

"Whether you acknowledge it or not, he was my father too." Lily spat.

"This is your fault." Petunia spat back.

"How is it my fault?" Lily asked angrily.

"If you weren't at your abnormal school learning to be a freak, you could have stopped it. You could have helped him."

"So you don't want me around, but when something happens it's my fault for not being here?"

"You and your friends are abnormities."

"You are a bitch you know that? You turn your back on me the moment I have something you can't have. Call me whatever, I don't care." Lily said. I was proud of her. Then Petunia slapped her, hard. I drew my wand and pointed it at her.

"Don't you dare lay another hand on Lily. She won't hit you back because, for some reason, she still cares about you. I, on the other hand, will hit back because you mean nothing to me. Do I make myself understood?" I asked.

Petunia glared at me, like she was challenging me. Like she thought I was bluffing. The more she stared at me the more pissed I got. Then green and gold sparks flew out of my wand. Petunia jumped back.

"He asked, do you understand?" Lina asked harshly sparks flew out of her wand too.

"Understood." Petunia said angrily and left.

"Are you okay?" Lina asked Lily.

"If I were here I could have saved him." Lily mumbled.

"You should feel ashamed for even thinking that." I said harshly. "Lina and I could have helped as well. It's not my fault, it's not Lina's fault and it is definitely not yours. It happened so now we just have to remember him for who he was, not think 'what if'. Do you get that?" I asked her.

"Yea, I just wish I could have done something." Lily said before crying.

"I know." I said holding her to my chest. Lina started to cry too. I motioned for her to come too. She shook her head. I pulled her towards me. I cradled both girls to me.

You would find us in the same position the next day at the burial. I wanted to leave after that but Lily made me stay for the reading of the will.

"I am here to read the will and testament of Harold Davis Evans Jr." A guy who looked like Slughorn said. He continued to talk and I zoned out. "To Sirius Black, I leave my motorcycle." I was snapped back by my name.

"What?" I asked.

"Are you Mr. Black?"

"I am."

"Mr. Evans left you his motorcycle."

"That should have gone to Vernon." Petunia said so only we can hear it.

"Like he could get his fat arse on it." I said so she could hear me. Lily and Lina smiled.

"That concludes the will and testament of Harold Davis Evans Jr."

Later Lily, Lina, and I were hold the broom. At 11:59:58. The stick glowed.

"Bye Tuney" I said as we were yanked back into the office, not before I saw her face full of anger.

"Have a good day Headmaster." Lily said to Dumbledore.

"To all of you as well." He said excusing us.

While we were walking down the corridor Lily, Lina, and I talked.

"Lily, I get this horrible feeling in my chest that Petunia doesn't like me." I said sadly.

"I get that feeling too." Lily said smiling. "You know I knew you would get the motorcycle." Lily said.

"I still can't believe it." I said.

"You know what would cheer me up right now?" Lina asked.

"What?" Lily asked.

"A good shag." Lina said smirking.

"Agreed." I said when Lily said, "Lina!"


	17. Remus's POV 17

The Forgotten One

Remus's POV

Lina may not be the first girl I've dated, but none of them made me feel this way. She is so kind and caring. I told her I love her the other day. Best shag ever. I'll leave it at that.

I know the question in everyone's mind is 'Are you going to tell her you are a werewolf?' The answer I'm not sure. I want to. If I could I'd tell everyone. How do you tell someone you love that you turn into a monster once a month? I never had to _tell_ anyone. They all figured it out for themselves.

"Remus I need to talk to you." Lina said seriously.

"Okay." I said standing up cautiously. I was in my dorm alone and she came in loudly through the door. I was in trouble.

"Tell me the truth." She said looking me dead in the eyes, not moving any closer.

"I solemnly swear that I will tell the truth." I said raising my right hand.

"This is not a joke Remus. Are you cheating on me?" That caught me off guard.

"I am not cheating on you. What would make you asked me that?" I asked confused.

"I have this gut feeling that you are not telling me the truth. And my gut feelings are usually right."

"So you're saying that your gut is telling you I'm lying so you assume I'm cheating on you? Thanks for the trust." I said sarcastically. _You are lying to her_ Those inner Ravenclaws are a pain in the arse, let me tell you.

"Look me in the eyes and tell me you are visiting your mother every month." She said walking up to me. She looked me right in the eyes.

"I can't." I said honestly. Better now than later. "But I have never cheated on you." I said quickly. "Are you sure that you want to know?" I asked searching her eyes for anything to stop me.

"I love you, nothing can change that." Lina said forcefully.

"I'm a werewolf." I said not breaking eye contact.

"It seems you didn't have much faith in me either. Did you think that I would treat you as if you were a disease?" Lina asked angrily, and somewhat disgustedly.

"I didn't know how you would react. I was scared." I said honestly. I took her head in my hands. "I would have told you the moment I fell in love with you. If you had run away, if I had lost you, I couldn't live with that."

"You are not loosing me Remus. I love you, every side of you." Lina said.

"I love you too." I kissed her.

"MY EYES!" Sirius shouted as he walked into the room. "My poor, beautiful, alluring, grey eyes!"

"Hello Sirius." Lina said.

"Hi." Sirius said normally. I rolled my eyes at him.

"What do you want Sirius?" I asked.

"Do either of you like Amanda?" He asked.

"I don't." I said. She was everything James hated in a girl.

"I did until I saw the way she acted around Lily and Eli." Lina said.

"From a girls point of view, how does she act?" Sirius asked scholarly.  
"She just out right hates Eli. For some reason Amanda can't get it out of her head that Eli wants James. I don't understand why she would think that Eli would cheat on you."

"That's my fault." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Why would that be your fault?"

"You see…" I told her the story of Bueno. I don't think that even Sirius knew the whole story.

"Even so," She said after I finished, "Amanda is stupid. With Lily it's like a keep your friends close and your enemy closer. Amanda had fooled herself into thinking that James loves her. She knows that Lily now loves James. And Amanda for lack of better words, is marking her territory. And that annoys me."

"What would you do in Amanda's shoes?" Sirius asked.

"I wouldn't be that stupid." Lina said.

"Lina." Sirius said amused.

"I would only see Lily as the threat. I would tell Lily to leave my man alone. If she didn't I would get expelled again." Lina said evilly.

"Moony, I'd be scared to break her heart." Sirius said as he took a step away from Lina and towards me.

"I wasn't planning on it." I said.

"Moony, it makes sense now." Lina said.

"You told her?" Sirius asked.

"Either that or have think I was cheating."

"Not even Eli ever thought I cheated." Sirius said.

"Why would she think that?"

"You are in the presence of the notorious Serial Dater Sirius Black." I said.

"How many girls?" Lina asked.

"Quite a few."

"Anyway, Lina I can tell you the chance of Remus cheating on you are nonexistent. If he did, he'd tell you." He said patting my head.

"Why are you called Padfoot?" Lina asked. Sirius smiled and turned into Padfoot. "You are all animagi." Padfoot nodded and put his paws on her shoulders and licked her. He did that to all the girls.

"Lick me and I'll hex you." I warned. Padfoot whined.

"You all hang out with Remus while he's turned." She said understanding. Sirius was currently chasing his tail. "What are the rest of them?"

"James is a stag, Peter is a rat, and Eli is a jaguarondi."

"You are all nuts." Lina said.

"Yes we are." I said smiling.

"You know being a werewolf is incredibly sexy." Lina said.

"Really?" I asked smirking.

"Quite." She said pulling me towards her.

"You know I'm going to have to teach you a lesson for doubting my loyalties." I said.

"I can deal with that." She said pulling me down for a kiss.

"There is something else." Sirius said. He lost his balance and fell onto a bed. He was dizzy from chasing his tail.

"What Sirius?" I growled.

"I need your help to break up James and Amanda."

"Why?" Lina asked.

"So Lily and James can get together."

"Does James fancy Lily now?" Lina asked.

"He never stopped loving her. He's using Amanda to get over her."

"That is stupid. I have a feeling that Lily is going to do the same."

"Get with someone to get over James?"

"Sirius!" Eli ran into the room

"What?" He asked.

"Lily got together with Sam Wielder."

"When?" I asked.

"A few moments ago."

"Told you." Lina said.

"James is going to have a hippogriff." Sirius said.

"It's too early in the year for this drama." Eli said falling into the bed with Sirius.

It was awkward at lunch. Amanda never fit into our group. Sam is a good guy and all, but he didn't fit in either.

"I'm going to the library." I said suddenly getting up from the table.

"I'll go with you." Lina said getting up too.

"See you lot later." And Lina and I left.

"Couldn't take the 'secret' looks?" Lina asked as we walked.

"Idiots, the both of them." I said.

"I agree."

"Sam isn't that bad of a bloke."

"He's not James."

"Exactly." I said.

"I'm pretty sure if you were single, she would have dated you."

"I wouldn't have said yes."

"Remus." I turned to see Susanne stalking towards me. I say stalking because she has been my shadow since we broke it off last summer.

"Hello." I said politely.

"I was wondering if you would help me study." She said flirtatiously.

"Sorry, Sarah." Lina said.

"It's Susanne." Susanne said angrily.

"Like I care. Leave Remus alone or you will find out the real reason I was expelled." Lina said taking out her wand.

"Sorry Remus." Susanne said before breaking down and running away.

"Maybe you should be in Slytherin." I said.

"Only if I could Slytherin your bed." She said with a wink. We both laughed at the lame line. "So how long before Lily breaks it off with Sam?" She asked

"A week."

"I say two."

"You have too much faith in her." I said.

"You have too little." She said back.

Precisely one week later Sam and Lily were over.

"One couple down, one to go. How do we break up James and Amanda?"

"How about an 'innocent' game of truth or dare?" I asked.

"Go rally the troops, plus an outsider. I have someone to visit."

"Ok."

"Meet in the Head's common room. Do not start without me." Lina said running off.

"Remus we have been waiting for 20 minutes, where is Lina?" James complained.

"I'll be damned if I know." I said.

"Remus you wouldn't know why I saw Susanne in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom crying would you?" Eli asked.

"Lina told her off. What were you doing there?"

"I talk to Myrtle every now and again."

"Here I thought Lina was weird." Sirius said.

"I am weird." Lina said making her appearance.

"Finally, we can start." Sirius said as we all sat in a circle.

"What took so long?" Lily asked.

"I had to get this." She pulled out a vile.

"How?" I asked taking the truth serum into my hand.

"Slughorn is not big on security."

"Let's get this party started." Sirius said excitedly.

"I'll go first." Lina said spinning the bottle. It landed on Sirius.

"Truth." He said.

"What do you hate about the girls here?" My evil girlfriend asked. Sirius let a drop fall onto his tongue.

"I hate that Alice acts too much like a girl, Lily is too righteous, you are too evasive and Eli is too good for me."

"This is a total girl moment." Alice said. "Aw, that was so cute."

"Who is the next victim?" He spun the bottle. "Frankie, truth or dare?"

"Dare me."

"You have to confess your love to Sally Booth tomorrow."

"Gross but doable." He said. "Remus truth or dare?"

"If you were gay which one of us would you date and why?" I let a drop fall.

"You, because you are the most logical choice in being gay too." I said winking at him. Everyone laughed except for Amanda, what a stick in the mud. "Lina, truth or ,"

"Dare." She finished for me.

"I dare you to pick truth." I said.

"You can't do that?" She accused.

"I don't remember setting any rules."

"Fine, truth." Lina said.

"Tell us the last five rules you broke before you got expelled." She took a drop.

"Cursed a student, snuck a boy in, caught after hours, ignored dress code, and I told a teacher to shove it."

We continued mainly picking truth since I found a loophole.

"Lily truth or dare?" Eli asked.

"Dare."

"I dare you to make out with Remus for one minute."

"What?" Lily screeched, I felt hurt.

"Go on Lily, he's pretty good at it." Lina said, I could tell that she and Eli planned this out.

"But Remus doesn't want to kiss me." Lily said,

"I wouldn't mind, I'd be lying if I say I wasn't curious." I said winking at Lina.

"Fine."

"I said make out, that means tongue." Eli said.

"Gosh Eli." Lily said as she crawled to me. I saw James checking out her arse. She was taking too long. So I pulled her towards me. I kissed her roughly, and shoved my tongue into her mouth. She met my rough movements perfectly. She was a good kisser.

"Time!" Eli yelled.

"I told you he was good." Lina said smirking.

"Lina truth or dare?" Lily asked smiling.

"Truth."

"Have you ever had inappropriate dreams about any of us, besides Remus, if so who?" Lina took the potion.

"James and Sirius." She said. "Truth or dare Amanda?"

"Truth." I saw Lina's eyes, Amanda is in trouble.

"Why are you dating James?" Amanda's eyes widened. Amanda took the potion.

"If I have him other girls with envy me, and I will always be the center of attention." She said, she looked over at James.

"We are over." James said getting up and leaving to his room.

"I think that this concluded our game." Sirius said getting up.

"You set me up, you bitch." Amanda said advancing towards Lina.

"You have no connection to me now, so I can freely say you are an attention seeking whore. If you take one more step near Lina, you will be in the hospital wing for a month." I said threateningly standing in front of Lina. "Now, leave." I said angrily. She looked terrified and backed up to the door without taking her eyes off of my wand.

"Lily we are sorry for the trouble." Frank said as he excused all of us.

We all said our goodbyes to Lily and shout them to James.

"You know, if James doesn't get Lily, he might never speak to you." Frank said to me.

"I really had no choice. My mind was going haywire." I said.

Can you believe that two weeks have passed and nothing. They still aren't together. How can you live with someone for two months and not know they love you?

"Why are our friends so stupid?" Lina asked me.

"Because they are in love with someone who they think is unattainable." I said.

"Are you sure they still love each other?"

"Positive." I said. I know it.


	18. Lily's POV 18

The Forgotten One

Lily's POV

Why does love have to be so hard? I am sixteen, not even an adult in the wizarding world yet, and I'm in love. That's not even the weirdest part. I, Lily Evans, am in love with James Potter. And I have no chance with him. I had a chance for years, but I blew it.

Right now James and I are doing rounds. It's an awkward silence. We are both single at the moment. I liked it better when he was dating my ex-roommate, Amanda. At least then I had an excuse to fool myself, now I don't.

"James?" I asked suddenly.

"What happened to Potter?" He asked cheekily. I fought not to roll my eyes.

"We've been sharing a common room for over 2 months, I think I can call you James and you can call me Lily." I said.

"So I _can_ call you Lily?" He asked hesitantly.

"Yes you can."

"So Lily what is your question?" He asked. It was nice to hear him say my name after 7 years of knowing him. Now here comes my mighty Gryffindor courage.

"Why did you stop loving me?" I asked slowly.

He stopped walking suddenly. I stopped too and faced him. He stared at me like he didn't know me.

"Why are you asking?" He asked sounding confused.

"I really want to know." I said.

"Why?" He asked. He was annoying me. I guess he wasn't going to make this easy for me.

"I want to know what I can do to make you love me again." I said looking up at him.

"It doesn't matter if I love you or not." He said avoiding my eyes. I roughly grabbed his jaw and made him face me.

"It matters to me." _Screw this_ I thought. I went on my tip toes and kissed him. Kissing James Potter was out of this world. He responded faster than I thought he would, considering the sneak attack. Somehow he ended up dominating the kiss. I had no problem with that.

"Wow." He said when we stopped to assess what just happened. He had a confused, but pleased look on his face.

"It's does matter if you love me or not because I love you, James." I said. His eyes went wide, wider than I thought possible. Then my words seemed to sink in. He gently cupped my cheek and kissed my lips softly.

"I love you too, Lily. You don't have to do anything. I have always loved you, Lily."

We kissed until I realized that we were still in the middle of the corridor.

"James I think we should go back to our common room."

"Alright."

We walked hand in hand. If I had known being brave would have solved all my problems I would have done it a long time ago. The portrait swung open and revealed our friends inside playing a game of muggle cards.

"Told you." Remus said to Lina.

"I know you are always right." Lina said with an eye roll. Eli got up quickly and hugged us.

"So how did it happen?" Sirius asked in what I guess was a girly voice.

"I am insulted that you think, that's what girls sound like." I said.

"It was worse before." Frank said.

"Anyway, I'm curious too." Alice said.

"I kissed him and that was that." I said.

"That's it?" Sirius asked disappointedly.

"Did you expect us to shag on the spot?" James asked.

"Quite honestly, yes." He said.

"Sorry to disappoint you." I said.

"You two are finally together, that's all that matters." Eli said. "My best friends dating." She gave us another hug.

"I mean really it took you long enough." Remus said. "You two were making my doubt my wolf intuition."

"Speaking of wolves, who thinks that Amanda is going to have a hippogriff tomorrow?" Sirius asked. We all raised our hands.


	19. Eli's POV 19

The Forgotten One

Eli's POV

Graduation Day. I can't believe that it arrived so quickly. Yes I'm freaking out. N.E.W.T's are over with, for which I am eternally grateful. I'm freaking out because in a few hours we are going to have to fend for ourselves, and that is scaring me shitless.

"Eli, are you having another breakdown?" Alice asked me. I was in the common room staring out into the grounds.

"No." I said looking at her. She raised an eye brow. "Maybe." She put her hands on her hips. "Yes, fine, I was having another break down." I said giving up.

"Well don't, you are driving Remus insane."

"I am entitled to my breakdowns."

"Yes, but not four before lunch."

"Fine, I'll try to calm down."

"Good, now come on." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me before I could answer.

We ended up in front of the Heads Dorm. Alice said the password and we went in.

"Damn, here Sirius." Frank said passing Sirius a snickle.

"Do not doubt me, Frank Longbottom." Sirius said arrogantly. I rolled my eyes. "Not when it comes to my lady."

"I can't believe you bet against me." Alice said to Frank.

"I didn't bet against you, I betted for Eli's stubborness." Frank said.

"Nice save, Longbottom." I said kissing Sirius on the cheek. "Remus I am sorry for driving you crazy."

"It's ok. I'm used to it." Remus said smiling.

"How come I never get an apology when you drive me crazy?" James asked.

"You go out of your way to drive _me_ crazy." I countered.

"Touché."

It was nice for it to just be us again. Well plus Lina and minus Peter. I don't know what's up with him. Lina is a great addition though.

Soon enough we are arranged alphabetically. Remus was this year's valedictorian. We are all very proud of him.

He finished his speech quickly. Dumbledore started to name everyone.

"Andrews, Pearl." I started to hyperventilate. This was really happening. School is over. I moved forward numbly.

"Colbeta, Elizacerbella." Dumbledore said. I walked up to him. His eyes twinkled more than usual. "You are going to do well in the world Ms. Colbeta." He said as I passed.

His words gave me confidence. If the greatest wizard of our time thinks that I will do well, then it must be true. I clapped loudly as my friends crossed the stage. I had a flash back to the boat ride to the castle. It amazed me how much things had changed.

"I present you with the class of 1978."

Everyone cheered happily. I got up and joined my friends.

"Does anyone else feel old?" Sirius asked.

"No, mate, it's just you." Frank said.

"Seems like you are going to have to keep up with Eli now." Lily said smirking.

"My dear, Lily Flower." He said making her scowl at him. "No matter how old I get, I will always keep up."

"That's not what I heard." Lily sang.

"Your ears might need cleaning, Lily Pop."

"Or your heads need to get out of the clouds."

"Let change the subject before it gets graphic." James said.

We ended up at the edge of the lake. Peter disappeared again. It really annoys me. Since I know he isn't good at keeping secrets, I know it can't be anything big.

"Eli, come with me for a second." Sirius said.

"Alright." I said. I followed him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"I'm going to be blunt right now. Eli, I know that I am going to marry you someday. You are the only girl for me. I love you and nothing will ever change that."

"Sirius, I know that some day I am going to be your wife. And we will have kids that will be so much like you I will have premature grey hair." He chuckled. "I also know that I want to wait for all that." I said looking up at him.

"I feel the same way." He started to feel around in his pockets. He pulled out a ring. "Eli will you wear this promise ring until we are ready?"

"Of course." I said. He took hold of my left hand, and placed it on my ring finger.

Then I leaned over and kissed him.

"Ahem." Someone said loudly. We continued to kiss. "I know that you two are busy, but Frank sent me here to get you." We both separated. "Are you two engaged?" Remus asked suddenly looking at my hand.

"It's a promise ring." I said.

"And I thought that you didn't have a single romantic bone in your body." Remus said.

"Come on boys." I said. Sirius suddenly threw me over his shoulder.

"Put me down." I screeched in surprise.

"You walk too slow." He said. I just gave up.

"Now put me down." I said once we reached the group.

"Don't get your knickers in a twist." Sirius said putting me down. I stood up straight, flattened my hair, and fixed my robes. Then I punched Sirius really hard on the arm.

"Ow!" He exclaimed running his arm.

"Yes, Frank." I said facing him.

"I wanted you all here for this." Frank said.

"For what?" I asked.

"For this." Frank said getting down on one knee. "Alice here in front of our friends, I ask you, will you be my wife?" Frank pulled out a box and opened it. The ring was simple, but very beautiful. All of us looked at Alice. She only nodded. I thought she was going to scream.

Frank was the happiest I have ever seen him.

After the excitement of the new engagement wore off there was a bittersweet silence as we looked out onto the grounds. This was it.

Now we have to go survive the real world. I have good hope for us all.

A/N THERE IS GOING TO BE A TWO PART EPILOGUE AFTER THIS


	20. Eli's POV 20

Out of our friends Sirius and I are the only ones not married, besides Peter. Well as far as our friends know. We don't want to keep it a secret. We just felt like it was the right time. And we are going to have a proper wedding as soon as we can. Frank and Alice on the other hand, married a year after we graduated. James and Lily married a year later.

Both of them have one year old boys. Neville and Harry. Both boys resemble their parents. Neville looks like Alice with a little of Frank. Harry looks like James with Lily's eyes.

There has been a lot of death in our lives. More than there should ever be for one person. Mrs. Evans died of a heart attack. James's parents were killed by those damn Death Eaters. Then Sirius's little brother. The one death that hit us the worst was the death of Lina Crouse. Remus of course was devastated, but it was made worse by the fact that she was pregnant. She was a month when she died. Remus barely showed any signs of life during the funeral. He only cried. Recently he's gotten over it, for the most part.

Back to the present, I am visiting Peter. I've been worried about him

"Peter, it's Eli. Open up." I said knocking on the door.

"Hello Eli." Peter said answering the door.

"So Pete, long time no see." I said walking in. I smiled at him. I looked around and my smile disappeared. I reached for my wand.

"I wouldn't do that." Lucius Malfoy said pointing his wand at me.

"Oh, Luci. You never were one for a fair fight. Bella, how horrible to see you again." I said with fake cheerfulness.

"Likewise, how's my little cousin doing?" She asked.

"Well he hasn't seen you so, he's doing a lot better than me. I have one request before you do whatever you are going to do." I said.

"What would that be?" Lucius asked.

"Peter do it. I wonder, why Voldemort," they gasped, "would want such a spineless follower? One that would switch sides at the drop of a wand. Now you little rat, give me your best shot." I said facing Peter. I was going to die today, and it was going to be at Peter's hand. "Come on Pete. I want you to torture me. Make me regret ever trusting you. Go ahead." Peter looked shocked, he shook his head no. "You made your choice, now grow a pair and go through with it." I said forcefully.

"Go on Pettigrew, she's asking for it." Bellatrix said.

"Here." I said throwing my wand on the floor. "Now you have the advantage. I won't even move. If you manage to hit me, I know that you have more a back bone than I thought. Then I'll apologize to Voldemort for thinking he's off his rocker."

"You dare ridicule the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix screeched.

"Dark Lord, really? Does he make you call him that in bed?" I knew that I was playing with death. "I'll tell you right now, I dare do a lot of things. Like this." Then before she could react I punched her, grabbed her hair and slammed her face into my knee really hard. She fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Crucio!" Peter shouted. Pain shot through my body.

"Is that the best you can do?" I asked panting. "Did I hurt your girlfriend? She deserved it, she was a real bitch."

"Crucio!" He shouted again. The pain seemed to be twice of what it was last time.

"A bit more and you'll reach the level of a 1st year." I said mockingly.

"Crucio!" The pain was unimaginable.

"Are you going to stand there and watch, Lucius?" I asked provoking him. A light left his wand and slashed my cheek. "I just got this shirt, how will I get this stain out?" I asked sarcastically.

"Silencio!" Peter said pointing his wand at me. He never could stand others talking about him too much. I flicked him off instead, it got the message across just the same.

"They sure got some spirited witches on their side. The Dark Lord would have been pleased with you." Lucius said sounding like he pitied me.

I reached to my ankle and took out a swiss blade I kept with me at all times. I threw it and castrated Lucius. The world doesn't need another Malfoy. He doubled over in pain.

"Crucio!" Lucius shouted. His curse hit me like a bludger to the head at full speed. Once I stopped twitching I looked up and he was looming over me. He had stopped the bleeding. He pointed his wand at my face. I looked him in the eyes. I was going to die.

"Imperio." My mind went blank. '_Stay in the darkness, without a sound, until someone calls for you_.' A voice said. I did.

I watched as Lucius tried to heal himself further. I watched as Voldemort got Peter. I watched as my love came, but did not see me. I saw him put two and two together. He left.

Three days passed and I found a loophole. I just needed to stay in shadow areas. So when night on the fourth day came I found my wand. Once I found it I thought of what to do. I had no idea what was going on. I had to check on Lily and James to see if they were ok. I knew that the church by the grave yard had a basement that was always poorly lit. I Apparted there. I saw that there was a far amount of shadows. I was able to maneuver my way to their house. I stopped short, even a few yards down I could see there is no way my friends are still alive. I walk closer to the house. I see the sign that confirms my thoughts.

"On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1981, Lily and James Potter lost their lives. Their son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse. This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family."

I can't believe that Harry is still alive. I know that Bathilda still lives here so I find a way to get over to her house. She doesn't know me, but Lily talked about her all the time. I looked inside the house once I got there. She was not down stairs. I looked for the extra key that is needed to open the door without setting off the wards that Lily had told me about. I found it and snuck in. I saw a stack of newspapers where Lily said she always kept them. I look through the stack until I see the one for October 31, 1981. I see the cover. There is Sirius laughing holding up a prison number. I am so shocked I almost drop it. I read the article quickly. It said that they think that he killed Peter and 5 muggles. And that he was working with Voldemort. That he leaked information that got Lily and James killed. It also said that I disappeared and am accused of helping Sirius aid Voldemort. I am so mad that I scream but nothing comes out. Peter that rat. I don't believe that Sirius did anything. I read a bit lower and it says that Peter got an award for bravery. Ha Peter can never be brave. I put everything back to the way it was. I sneak over to her kitchen and knick some food, only a little, she will never notice.

I run back to the church as I see that the sun should be rising soon. As I'm running, I run pass the Potter house and I saw Hedwig. She saw me at the same time. She ran towards me and I picked her up. I held her tight as I ran back to the basement of the church. I petted her fur. She purred loudly in my arms. She always liked me best. I smiled, I finally had something familiar to me. I put up wards around the basement but I know they are not that strong I am proficient at Non-Verbal spells but nowhere advanced enough for them to hold strongly. I guess I will have a lot of time for practice. I try to transfigure a chair in to a bed but it just made the chair into sort of a couch. I deal with it. I lay down on the makeshift bed. Hedwig lays down besides me. I cuddle up to her and we fall asleep.

When I wake up I see Hedwig with some clothes in her mouth. She handed them over to me. I took them and realized that they were Lily's. I pet Hedwig to show my appreciation. She jumps into my arms. I hold her tight. There is nowhere for me to go. I have no idea where Remus is. I have no owl, I can't send a Patronus. Sirius is in Azkaban. Peter is a traitor. Frank and Alice are incapable of helping me. Lily and James are dead. I am all alone except for Hedwig. I am not hungry because after three days of no food I learned to cope. I still feel the need to eat but I'm not hungry which is weird. I look outside and it is still dark. I have no clock down here do I have no idea what time it is. Or what day it is. I sneak out of the basement again and go over to Bathilda's house. I open the door and this time there is a note in the kitchen.

'I don't know who you are. Or how you knew about the key. I know that you won't hurt me because you would have last night. I am willing to share this home with you. I don't need to see you at all so if it's privacy you want I am willing to give it. There is a bedroom on the second floor that is empty. Feel free to do as you please.

Bathilda.'

I always knew that I liked her. She was a sweet old lady. I looked about the kitchen and take some food for me. I turn the note over and write one back to her.

'Dear Bathilda,

I can tell you how much I appreciate this. If it's not too much of a burden I would like some cat food, she hasn't eaten in a long time. Again thank you so much.

Liz.'

It was still my name with out being my name.

The by the end of the month everything was going smoothly. After the first week Bathilda would knock on my door to tell me that she had brought me food. I stayed in my room for the most part. I worked on my wordless magic. I was getting better. A little later, I started to notice that there is something wrong with my body. I don't think that I am sick, but there is something definitely wrong. While I am laying in bed Hedwig jumps onto my stomach. She started to paw at it without her nail and purrs. That's when I realize that I am pregnant.

Then I feel a sudden pain in my abdomen. I double over, knocking Hedwig off of me. Then there was a lot of liquid that ran down my legs. How long have I been pregnant? I think as I get onto the bed and Hedwig rushes out of the room. To probably get Bathilda. When Bathilda enters the room I covered my face.

"Oh dear. Liz, why didn't you tell me you were pregnant. I could have helped you." I could see her shaking her head. I shrugged from under the almost see-through blanket. "You didn't know yourself did you?" She asked. I shook my head. "Ok we are going to have to do this the muggle way. I'll be right back. I want you to breathe in deeply and let it out slowly, no matter how much it hurts. You understand?" She said. I nodded. And I started to breathe like she said then she left. Hedwig jumped next to me I petted her head. Bathilda came back with a bowl and a towel.

"Liz, I'm going to perform a spell to relieve you of some of the pain, ok?" She asked. I nodded. She said some spells I couldn't hear. I couldn't feel the pain in my stomach as much anymore. She took off my pants and underwear. Spread my legs. "Dear there is going to be a lot of work involved because I haven't done this in decades. I want you to continue breathing." I nodded and started to breathe again. I closed my eyes and imagined how happy Sirius would have been to be a dad. He loved being with Harry and Neville. He wanted a girl, he always did. "Liz I need you to push." I nodded and soundlessly pushed. "You are doing wonderfully, I can see it's head, now again." I pushed again. And let out a breath. "I can see it's shoulders. Once more, make it a big one." I gripped the sheets and pushed as hard as I could. I heard my baby's first cry. "She is beautiful." Bathilda said. I felt a relief throughout my entire body.

I started to cry. I saw Bathilda pick up the baby and clean her off with the towel. She wrapped her in a blanket near by and handed her to me. She had so much hair. It was so black. She was beautiful. She was mine. She was Sirius's. I cried more as I help her tight.

"You have to feed her dear." Bathilda said. I nodded. It felt so instinctual to feed my baby. "What are you going to name her?" She asked cleaning up the mess.

"I don't know." I said I gasped. "I spoke?" I asked stupidly.

"Yes, dear, didn't you know you could speak?" She asked.

"No I didn't. you see I was put under the Imperious Curse. And it said I could not make a sound or come out of the darkness."

"Oh, Liz, why didn't you say something."

"Because, you would have known who I was and probably not have helped me."

"You are Lily's friend, Elizacerbella, aren't you?" She asked with a knowing smile.

"How did you know?" I asked taking the blanket off my head.

"Lucky guess." She said looking at Hedwig.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Waiting for the right time. If your name is Elizacerbella, how can you talk now if I only said Liz?" She asked for the first time confused.

"Loophole, I have tons of nicknames with a name like mine." I said.

"She is beautiful." She said.

"She is, and she's mine."

"Who is the father, if I may ask?"

"Sirius Black."

"He is a lucky man. Too bad he can't be here." She said sadly. I heard that she had a soft spot for Sirius.

"I think I know what to name her." I said.

"What?"

"Ayla Marie Black."

"That's a beautiful name. Are you sure you want to go with Black? Won't people get suspicious about a Black at Hogwarts, with Sirius being the last of his line?"

"No you see I know his family tree forward and backwards. He had a great uncle I believe that was a squib it could very well be his grandchild or something. There are literally so many holes in the Black Family Tree that this baby could have come from anywhere."

"Alright dear. Oh can I help raise her?"

"Of course. I would be delighted."

So we raised her together. It turns out that I still can't move around in lit areas. Ayla had no idea what to make of her situation but she knew that she had to keep it a secret and so she did. She went into Gryffindor house on her own accord. She came back with stories about Harry's adventures. She had made friends. None of which questioned her parent hood. She said she heard rumors that the people that thought I was her mother thought that left her on Bathlida's porch and was still on the run from the law. We had a laugh about that.


	21. Epilogue

A month after the Battle of Hogwarts ended Ayla thought it fit to bring Harry to me, without tell me of course.

"Mom, are you home?" She called.

"That is a silly question, Ayla." I said from the dark kitchen. I knew where everything was so I could maneuver efficiently.

"I brought someone." She said coming into the kitchen I thought that it was one of her friends she was going to take up to her room.

"Ok dear, have fun." I said not turning around.

"Hello, Mrs. Black." I heard someone say by the entry way to the kitchen. I turned and almost had a heart attack.

"James?" I gasped walking to him. Then I saw his eyes. "Harry?" I asked stopping short.

"Yea." He reached up and ruffled his hair.

"Oh James." I broke down crying. Ayla and Harry ran to me and held me steady. We made our way to the table.

Once I quieted down I looked at Harry in the eyes. I saw Lily there and I almost broke down again, but then I realized that he had a lot more to cry about than I did.

"I'm sorry, your father was like a brother to me. We knew each other from the time we were babies. And you look so much like him, it's incredible."

"You knew my dad?" He asked, he looked surprised.

"Did Ayla tell you anything?" I asked looking at her.

"It wasn't my story to tell." I hate when people use my lines against me.

"What did she tell you?" I asked him.

"That you knew everything about my parents past."

"Yea that I do."

"Only them?" He asked hopefully.

"Them, Sirius, Remus, Frank, Alice, and even Peter."

"You all of them?" He asked amazed. I felt so sad for not reaching for him sooner.

"I am so sorry Harry. I really am, if had the power to change everything." I said grabbing onto his hand. He held it tight.

"What happened?" He asked. He wasn't accusing me of anything.

"The day your parents died. I visited Peter, he had been my friend almost as long as Frank and James. When I get there, Lucius and Bellatrix were there too. Long story short, I knocked Bellatrix out with my knee, I castrated Lucius which he retaliated by using the Imperious Curse on me to make me mute and stay in the shadows."

"Wait you castrated him?" Harry asked amazed.

"With my hand swiss blade." I said proudly.

"That explains why Draco is an only child."

"So he did have a kid."

"Yea. So you knew the Longbottoms?"

"Since first year. Lily and Alice and I were inseparable. Much like James, Sirius and Remus. It seems like a life time ago."

"So wait, you're Sirius's daughter?" Harry asked suddenly.

"The one and only." Ayla said proudly.

"Why did he never mention either of you two?" Harry asked.

"He probably thought that I was either dead or left him. The fool, after everything we went through, he thought I would leave him. And he didn't know that I was pregnant. I didn't even know I was pregnant." I said.

"How did you manage to give birth with the curse? How are you talking now?"

"Lucius said, that someone had to call my name and Bathilda did."

"You knew her too?"

"She helped be give birth and raise this one." I said ruffling Ayla's hair.

"There are so many question I have for you, I don't know where to start."

"Take your time Harry, I'm not going anywhere." I said reassuringly.

"How were they like?" He asked. I knew exactly who he was talking about.

"They were a pain in my arse." I said. Harry chuckled. "Do you know the hell your father put me through when we were young? Merlin he could be so annoyingly persistent at times. Your mother suffered through this. It's amazing your father was about to get a date out of her before she sent him to the hospital wing." I said, Harry laughed with me, so did Ayla. "But yea those boys and their pranks. I wanted to hex your father when he pulled one on me, but I was used to it. What's the point of having a brother if you didn't want to kill him half the time? But I wouldn't give up your father for the world, though for a time I didn't talk to him for a month and that nearly killed us both." I said sadly.

"What happened?" Both of them asked.

"Did you know that your mother and Severus Snape were best friends?"

"Yes and my father ended that." He finished, sadly.

"Well, after that incident I got mad at all four of them. I refused to talk to them at all. It wasn't pretty for any of us. And poor Remus. He didn't know if I would make it to the next full moon." I said.

"You knew?"

"Psh, I was the first to know." I scoffed. "I was also the first animgi out of all of them."

"Really?" Harry asked surprised.

"Of course. Next to Remus I was top of my class."

We spent hours talking about everyone. It was getting dark so I invited Harry to stay the night.

"Thank you, but Molly is probably worried about me, I don't normally leave home without notifying her."

"Who's Molly?"

"She became sort of my surrogate mother. After I met the Weasley's." Harry explained.

"Ok, well feel free to come by anytime, Harry." I said standing.

"Ok, thank you for all your information Mrs. Black,"

"Ew don't call me that, she was a horrible woman." I said shuddering. "Call me Eli." I said.

"Ok, thank you Eli." He said smiling.

"Bye Harry." I said I couldn't help but hug him, surprisingly he hugged me back.

"See you around Ayla." He said.

"Bye Harry." She gave him a short wave. He left.

"Ayla, a little warning would be nice." I said turning on her.

"Please, like you would have done this if I had warned you." She said rolling her eyes.

"Damn daughters." I mumbled and finished making something to eat.

"Did dad want kids?" She asked suddenly.

"Of course he did. He wanted two. Both girls. He wanted one to resemble him but act like me and the other to resemble me but act like him. He said it would be the funniest thing in the world. Your father was a special one."

"Would he have liked me?"

"Of course he would, he would have loved you. You are exactly like him. You two would have gotten along amazingly. I know you never got a chance to know him and he never even knew about you, but you would have been one hell of a pair." I said sadly.

"I want to know him. I need to know him." She said suddenly.

"I know baby. I want him back too. I wish that he could be here too." I said hugging her.

"Ayla! Eli!" We heard Harry yell.

"What is it Harry?" I asked rushing as carefully as I could to him.

"I found this." He said excitedly as he gave me a letter. It was addressed it Ayla.

"Who's it from?" Ayla asked when I handed it over to her.

"Remus." He said.

"Open it sweetie." I said encouragingly.

"Dear Ayla,

I know that to you I was just your Defense teacher for just a year. I am sad that I couldn't know you better. You are the daughter of two of my best friends. Yes I am certain who your parents are. Sirius and Eli could not have had more of an obvious daughter. There are no other people who could be your parents. I am sorry that you never knew your father. If you are reading this I am most likely dead. I wish I had more time to talk to you. Eli, I know you must be near your daughter. I really wish that you would have come to find me. I would have been so happy to see you again. No transformation had ever been the same without you. I still think that you were there every time I changed. Like you were watching over me. I missed you so much. I never stopped thinking of you. I will watch over all of you forever on.

Love,

Remus." The letter finished saying.

"Damn emotional werewolves." I said rubbing my eyes. I looked and there was something that fell out. I picked it up and saw that it was Sirius's handwriting. I gave it over to Ayla.

"It's addressed to you Mom." She said giving it back to me.

"Of course it is." I take it back and open it.

"My love,

You will forever and beyond be in my heart. You and Ayla. Remus showed me a picture of her, she looks just like you. I bet she acts like me. I love you. You will still be mine even in death. I am most likely dead right now. I wish I had gotten to know I had a daughter. It would have gotten me through everything. Once Remus told me I wanted to find you, but I couldn't. Not with my face plastered on every wizarding street corner. Just know that I thought about you every day. I still have pictures of us in Hogwarts, and at our binding ceremony. Please never forget me. I will watch over all of you forever on.

Love,

Sirius." The letter finished saying.

"Mom are you ok?" Ayla asked shaking me.

"I will be, baby." I said smiling at her. "Thank you Harry. Are you sure you won't stay the night?" I asked.

"Sure." He said.

We talked more. The closure Harry, Ayla and I needed we got in each other.

**A/N I would like to thank all of the readers that followed this story. I loved all the reviews. And I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it. Love, Msboredasalways**


End file.
